A Passage of Flame and Ashes
by zikashigaku
Summary: Three years have past since Hade found out Itachi could be innocent to his clan's massacre but can she prove it before Sasuke kills Itachi and the leader of Akatsuki captures her?Or will she have to become a sacrifice to the inferno of revenge to save him
1. Return of the Prankster

"Once again I find you hidding on top of a roof."

Hade looks behind her and sees her twin brother with arms crossed and an irritated look. She gives him a smirk.

"Maybe I should find a new hidding spot that _doesn't _include roof tops."

He sits next to her and she looks back down at the busy Konoha street as people pass by or go in stores, going about their daily lives.

"How was your date with Saya?"

"She was quite glad to finally get a break from all the missions."

"Had sex with her yet." she say it not as a question but as matter of fact. Her brother's face turned red and he stuttered.

"What are-you-I-that'snotsomethingawomenasksaguy!" he babbled. Hade smirks and burst out laughing.

"So you havn't, I thought you would have since last year."

Toshiru had not asked Saya to be his girlfriend well until last year during the annual Sakura festival. Since then they rarely left each other's side except when they were assigned different missions. Hade had spent the last three years training and going on missions with Enama to further her training and make her stong enough to bring Kano back. Enama had quickly risen through the shinobi rank till earning the rank of jonnin along with her brother.

"Anyway, Tsunade has been looking for you-"

"I am not going to join the anbu again." Hade interruped. "There are way too many unpleasant memories with that job."

"Come on Hade you were the best one there," she gives him a look. "Besides Itachi, but still the best."

She lookes back down the street and sees Neji walking along side with Ten-Ten as they both enter a weapons shop.

"You know, if you join anbu...there's a better chance for you to get more information on the Uchiha clan." that gets her attention and she looks at him with seriousness.

"How?"

"There are files even jonnin don't have access to...maybe you can if you accept Tsunade's proposition." Hade thinks about it for a bit before reaching a decision.

"Alright lets go talk to her."

Minutes later Hade was dressing in her anbu clothes when Tsunade walks in.

"I see you're getting comfortable wearing it again."

"Not really Tsunade-sama, so now can I get access to those files?"

"You sure don't waist you're time do you?" she smirked. Two years ago Hade had told the Hokage her suspicions on the Uchiha massacre along with the secret mission Itachi had been given by the Hokage after secretly making him captain of anbu. Tsunade had been curious about it and decided to help her with information but without informing the council since she knew they would probably deny everything and tell her nothing. With the experience Tsunade's had with the council in the past she knew they couldn't be entirely trusted.

"I need to gather enough information before I present it to you and the council." she said as she looked at her anbu mask, shaped like a cat. "I'll need as much detail as possible before I ask for Itachi's pardon."

"What about Sasuke and you're students?"

"Sasuke did it not for the sake of the village but for himself, and my students were spies for the Akatsuki...for them to be double agents would be a little harder to prove than Itachi's. I'm sure even you have given this some thought Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nods and Hade places her mask on.

"I have given thought to this critical matter, their punishments won't be as favorable as Itachi's if he's proven innocent."

* * *

*Akatsuki's hideout*

"It's time we make our move now." said Pein as all the members were gathered at the table. "We have all things nessesary to gather the jinchuurikii, now we just need to gather them."

"About time I was beginning to get bored yeah." said Deidara, Pein continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Deidara and Sasori, both of you will capture the two-tailed demon. The rest of you know your assignments and be prepared to be called on when the time comes."

They all nod and get up to leave when Pein calls back Kano and Kenta.

"Kano, Kenta I have a different assignment for you two."

"Yes Pein-sama?"

"The Village of Sand is Allies to Konoha as you very well know; when we capture the Kazekage, Suna won't hesitate to call Konoha and they'll send their best shinobi." they nod and he continues. "If they find their hideout before we extract the biju Itachi and Kisame will intercept them, but if they should fail I want you two to be back up."

"We understand Pein-sama, we will not fail you." they give a small bow before exiting the room.

* * *

"Gaara-san, may I come in?"

"Yes Enama."

The door to the Kazekage's office opened and Enama Hyuga walked in. Her brown hair had gotten slightly longer and now reached past her chin. She was dresssed in the traditional Jonnin attire and her leaf headband was tied loosely around her neck.

"I brought the authorization signed by Tsunade-sama about Temari being the representative for Suna for the chunnin exams." she hands Gaara the manila folder which he instantly begins to read as Enama goes around the desk and sits on the edge in front of him. It's been almost a month she's last seen him since she spent that month in Konoha training and talking with the council to get everything ready for the chunnin exams. Knowing Gaara would read every single detail of the papers she takes the opportunity to look him over. His dark red hair had gotten longer and was now down to his neck while his aqua green eyes surrounded by black rings due to his insomnia looks even brighter for some reason.

"Enama you're doing it again." he said, never taking his eyes of the papers and breaking Enama out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"You're staring."

"Oh." a small blush creeps up her cheeks. "Sorry."

Gaara stops reading the papers and places them on his desk while looking at Enama with a strange glint in his eyes.

"Something seems to be bugging you. What is it?"

Enama gives him a small smile. _Leave it to Gaara to know when something's bothering me._

"It's nothing...I just missed you this past month."

They trade looks for a moment before he grabs her hand and pulls her on to his lap. Enama's cheeks get even redder as he places his left hand on her chin and makes her look at him, a thin smile playing on his lips.

"I missed you too." He closes the little space between them and kisses her fully on the lips. Enama's hands move to his shoulders and pulls him closer while Gaara's hands wrap around her waist. Enama then feels Gaara lightly nip her lower lip and opens her mouth to let him roam her mouth with his tongue.

"You two seriously need to get a room."

Enama pulls away from Gaara with a gasp to see Kankuro leaning against the door frame with a smirk, the she hadn't even heard him come in. Enama's face instantly turns a deep pink and she buries her face in Gaara's shoulder in embarrasement. Gaara gives a sigh before giving his older brother an annoyed look for inturrupting. Even though Enama had gotten over being shy to him since they got together she was still a very shy person when it came to other people.

"I just came to check if you got the Hokage's-"

Gaara holds up the folder before throwing it at Kankuro who catches it with two fingers before pushing himself off the door frame.

"Now leave, I have things to do."

"Sure you do," he chuckles as he gives a small bow before closing the door. Gaara's protective sand flows to the door and clicks on the lock.

"He's gone Enama."

"Finally." she murmurs as she snuggles her nose against his neck. He looks down at her just as she places her lips against him and tangling her hands on his hair.

* * *

"Oi! Ero-sennin!"

"I told you to stop _calling_ me that!" Jaraiya said as they walked on the dirt road that led to Konoha.

"Are we there yet!"

"Be patient we're only a few minutes away, patience is a virtue."

"What virtue?"

Jaraiya sighs as his pupil walks a little faster in front of him.

"Do you think Hadenee-chan will still be there?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you did say you had reports she wasn't staying at Konoha."

"It was only last year kid, she's been in Konoha since three months ago."

"When we get back I'm going to tell baa-chan to let me go after that teme."

"Already eager to go after the Uchiha huh Naruto?" Jaraiya said with a smirk.

"Of course!" Naruto's eyes burned with the thought of finally getting his best friend back. "I can't let him do any more stupid things that will cause him to get killed."

_And to think I've told him that way too many times. _thought Jaraiya.

"Oh will you look at that, we're already here." Jaraiya expected Naruto to jump around even scream with joy. But lieu he was surprised when Naruto just looked at the gates with a small smile and his eyes got inexplicably bright. The guards at the gates just looked stunned as they saw both of them walk past. Naruto looked around at all the stores and people as they walked through the streets; people in the streets had to do a double take just to make sure Naruto was actually there and not a figment of their imagination. Some whispered curses or glared murder at him while most looked stonished or glad to have him back. He was only vagely aware of it since he was used to it when he was younger, he just concentrated his chakra and ran up a pole giving him a vew of the entire village. He looked around and gave a shout of glee as he saw the face of Tsunade carved on the Hokage mountain.

"Would you look at that they already added baa-chan's face to the mountain!" he spread his arms wide, took a deep breath and billowed.

"KONOHA! UZUMAKI NARUTO, HAS RETURNED!"

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

He looks down and his face gets brighter still, he jumps down from the pole and lands right in front of his old teammate...Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan is that really you?"

"I should be the one asking that question Naruto." she says with a laugh. "You got taller."

"Did I?" he lifts his hand and moves it between them as if measuring before putting it down with his trade mark goofy smile. "Guess I have."

Naruto then took a look over his teammate. Her hear was still short and pink, she wore a pink shirt similar to her old dress, black shorts under beige skirt that was open from the side to allow movement, black shinobi boots and black gloves. Overall she looked like a fierce kunoichi.

"Naruto nii-san!" Naruto turned to the voice just as a puff of smoke cleared and a naked girl with jet black hair appeared. Naruto was expresionless, Sakura looked plain horrified, and Jaraiya...his response was obvious, his mouth fell wide open with plate sized eyes and a giant nosebleed to boot. The henge dispersed and in place of the naked girl 12 year old Konohamaru appeared.

"How yah like that bro!"

"I'm sorry Konohamaru but, I just don't fool around like that anymore." He said with a serious look while Konohamaru looked slightly crestfallen. Sakura looked at him with curiosity as he smiled at Konohamaru.

_So it's not just physically, Naruto has matured so much...maybe inside he's really-_

Her thoughts were ruined with what Naruto said next.

"THAT WAS SO WEAK! LET ME SHOW YOU MY NEW AND IMPROVED SEXY JUTSU!"

_I spoke too early. _Sakura thought as her left eyebrow twitched, and just as Naruto was about to unleash his jutsu he was stopped by an abrut and brutal wack to the head. Followed by Sakura grabbing him by the front of his jacket and swearing loudly.

"GOD DAMN IT NARUTO! THREE YEARS OF NOT SEEING YOU AND YOU DO THIS? MY RESPECT FOR YOU JUST WENT DOWN THE DRAIN!"

"It seems the the shrimp has finally returned." Hade said from the roof top of one of the shops across from where Naruto and everyone else was at.

"Then why don't you go down and say hi?" her brother asked.

"That wouldn't be my style," a smirk forms on her face and her eyes glint mischeviously. "I have a _much _better way to _greet _him."

"Ah," Toshiru catches on and a smirk forms on his face as well. "I agree completely."

"Naruto we should head over to Lady Tsunade's office. She wanted to talk to you immediately after you came back."

"Alright, you coming Ero-Sennin?"

"Nah, tell her I'll meet with her in private later on. In the mean while," Jaraiya takes out his notebook and pencil with a wicked grin on his face. "I'll go work on some research."

"What?" Sakura asked curiously but Naruto instantly waved her question off.

"Trust me Sakura-chan you don't wanna know."

Just then a kunai flies out of nowhere and lands at Naruto's feet. He takes out a kunai while Sakura takes a battle stand along with Konohamaru and Jaraiya. A large ball then flies straight at Naruto's face and he catches it, when he looks at it his face turns to curiosity.

"What the hell is this?" The others gather around him and stare at the strange object. It was round and as large as a basketball, in the middle there was a clock with the hand for seconds ticking away. What caught the attention though was the small quacking sound emminating from the thing in time with the seconds. Then they noticed something that made their eyes widen, on the side was the mark of a dragon...similar to the mark of a certain someone...Hade the prankster.

"Oh shit"

At the same time they say it the ticking stops at the number twelve followed by a loud quack as the whole thing blows up in their faces.

"AAAAAH!"

People who had seen the thing the moment it fell in Naruto's hands they all ran for cover as most of them remembered the sinister Color Quacker from previous years when Hade was younger. The ball exploded in a giant smoke of colors that covered all four shinobi from head to toe, when the smoke finally cleared they all coughed and waved the last of the smoke away. That's when they all looked at each other and yelped in surprise as they were all covered from head to toe in all the colors of the rainbow. Laughter reached their ears and looked up to the roof tops to see an anbu and Toshiru laughing their heads of and clutching their sides.

"Ohmygod! Hahahahahahahahaha!" the shinobi said at the same time. "You four look like...a rainbow...hahahahahaha!"

All four colored shinobi did nothing but stare as the other two shinobi couldn't keep their balance and feel on their back on the roof still laughing with tears coming out of their eyes.

"Oh Naruto...blue really makes your eyes..._pop_..." the anbu dressed shinobi laughed. That's when Naruto saw it, her dragon birthmark and anger came over him.

"HADE YOU BAKA! YOU _PRANKED ME!" _Naruto exploded. Hade only kept laughing but managed to control her self for a moment and gave Naruto a smirk.

"Of course I did, I'm the master prankster Uzumaki." he glares and she sends him a playful wink. "Besides I was loosing my reputation to you and I needed that back. hahahaha."

"THEN WHAT ABOUT US?" The other three yelled.

"Well, you three were-"

"Intentional casualties-"

"A prankster makes no exeptions-"

"Absolutely none."

"LETS GET THEM!"

"Aaaaah!"

The twins jump just as a fist came down on the spot where they had been and start to run. The other four give chase while the twins laugh all the way. Hade and Toshiru kept them running for a good ten minutes before running to the Hokage tower and straight into Tsunade's office.

"Hade Toshiru what are-" she stops just as four rainbow colored shinobi burst through the door and the twins hide behind Tsunade's chair. "you doing...what on earth?"

"They PRANKED US!" was all they said. Tsunade took one look at them and she busted into a laughing fit. It took her five minutes before she calmed down and finally realized who was covered in paint.

"Naruto, Jaraiya nice to have you back."

"Baa-chan, can I go after Sasuke now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because...you're covered in paint."

Naruto looked at himself and gave an irritated sigh.

"I want you four to go home and get cleaned up. Naruto and Sakura I want you here tomorrow morning alright?"

"Hai."

"Jaraiya meet me here after you get the paint off you."

"Alright."

"What about me?" said Konohamaru. "When do I get a mission?"

"I'll give you and your team something tomorrow. Dismissed."

Once they were all gone Hade and Toshiru went to the front of her desk.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"What can I say I love a good prank. Besides, he needs to settle himself and think things through for a bit."

"You knew he was going to ask for a mission to go after Sasuke weren't you."

"In a way, yeah."

"I have to thank you though now I can think of a way to explain how things will work out when it comes to that."

"Glad I could help." Her and her brother bow before leaving the tower and heading to the Uchiha compound.

"So now what?" her brother asked.

"Now I am going to go home and study the information I have so I know what to look for when I search through the files."

"Want me to help?"

"Yeah I'm going to need all the help I can get."

_Things are finally starting to go my way for once. _thought Hade as she looked up at the sun which was starting to set. _Once I have everything I need I'm going to go after you Itachi...you can bet on it._

_

* * *

_

Alright! Here's the first chapter of the sequel hope you enjoyed it! I belived it was better by introducing the characters that are going to be appearing a lot more than others. I did not include Itachi yet for a reason, but don't worry I won't leave this important main character away for too long. He will make an appearance real soon. I promise. ^_^

As for the drawings they are well under way if anyone wants to see them they will be posted on my profile page. Enjoy and see yah next chapter. =3


	2. Kazekage in Danger

I forgot to write this in the first chapter but this is the sequel to **My Darkest Secret **so if you haven't read it I recomend you read it first. ^_^ Those of you who already read it welcome back! =3 Now let's get on with the sequel! XP

* * *

Hade paced back and forth on the living room of the Uchiha compound while Manna looked at her calmly over the rim of her tea as she drank it. Her nephew sat on the floor Indian style and looked at Hade as well with curiosity.

"Hade would you stop pacing, you're going to make a whole on the floor!"

Hade stopped pacing and plopped on the floor next to Souma and ruffled his hair. He laughed and tried to fix back his hair.

"So how was class today?" Souma had only started the academy a few months ago and he was unbelievably happy and exited to go everyday.

"It was awesome Iruka-sensei taught us how to do the transformation jutsu today!"

"Oh?" she asked curiously. "Who did you transform into?"

"I transformed into Sasuke nii-san!" he said happily and a hurt looked passed over her eyes for a moment before she smiled sadly.

"So, how did Iruka-sensei react?"

"Well he acted very weird, he said I did a good job in the transformation jutsu but he seemed kinda disappointed for some reason."

Hade exchanged a look with Manna and she sighed lightly.

"Souma, we have to tell you something, come here."Souma got up and sat on his mother's lap while Hade took a seat next to her.

"Souma…" Hade started and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Souma Sasuke's not coming back."

A confused looked passed over the young seven year olds face.

"What do you mean? Why?"

"He…he did something very wrong, and because of that he's become a rouge shinobi."

Souma had been in class long enough to know what a rouge shinobi was and he looked at his mother who nodded with a look of regret.

"But, but he can still come back right? The Hokage can forgive him!"

"It's not that simple, Sasuke left on his own will and he doesn't want to come back."

"What about us? We are his family aren't we?"

"There's a certain someone Sasuke has to defeat, someone who hurt him very badly when he was your age."

"Cousin Itachi?" Hade stutters a little and looks at him questioningly.

"But-what…who told-"

"Sasuke nii-san told me when I was smaller while we were alone."

"What…what did he tell you?"

"He told me my cousin killed our entire clan…including my dad…" he looked down sadly as he said it. "He said he was going to avenge them so we could all live happy again."

"Yes, but there's something you don't know Souma…I've been doing some research. It seems Itachi didn't kill your dad but someone else."

"Really?"

"Hade-"Manna started.

"Really Souma, I'm working very hard to prove Itachi's innocent…and when I find the truth Sasuke won't have to go after Itachi and we're all going to be happy again."

Souma looked extremely happy after that but Manna wasn't.

"Honey go to your room I need to talk to Hade, alone."

"Okay." Manna waited until Souma had closed the door before she looked at Hade angrily.

"Hade you can't lie to a child like that."

"I'm not lying it's true Manna."

"Hade Itachi killed the clan and my Souma, you can't find an excuse just because you still love him!"

"Manna, when Souma was in the hospital…before he died he whispered something to me. He told me Itachi didn't injure him."

"What are you getting at?"

"Souma only told me that someone else had helped Itachi killed the clan, he only said Ma."

"Ma? That's all you have?"

"He meant Uchiha Madara."

"No, that can't be…Hade for god's sake that man was older than Sarutobi-sensei! Not to mention he was killed by the first Hokage!"

"No that's not true, they only said he mysteriously disappeared."

"What does it matter? There's no way he'd still be alive!"

"Yes there is there's plenty of unknown jutsus that could extend someone's life span. Madara could have been the same age as the third and used a jutsu to make himself live longer."

"That's impossible."

"Manna stop faking it, I know your hatred's almost just as strong as Sasuke's."

"What are you talking about?"

"Answer me this…if you hadn't gotten pregnant with Souma's child…would you have betrayed Konoha just like Sasuke did to go after Itachi?"

Silence followed between them for what seemed like endless minutes until Hade sighed.

"Just what I thought…you _would _have done it." She turned to the door and walked out. She headed to Itachi's room and opened the chest. She looked through the drawings again and stopped at one that had her asleep and surrounded by vines and bushes with a red strange flower on her hair. She smiled as she remembered that day.

_It had been a few days before they had gone on a mission to save Shisui.__Their mission had been to explore the jungle and find some rare medicinal plants that could only be found there but people where too afraid to wonder through there. Hade and Itachi had been sent to do the job and once in the jungle they realized the reason people thought it was scary was due to the animals that looked intimidating and dangerous. Turns out the animals were quite harmless and curious about them as her and Itachi wondered through the jungle in search for the plants.__They had wondered for a few hours before they found a small place where the trees didn't grow over each other and the vines didn't cover the entire floor. On all around them there was a variety of exotic flowers. Hade looked around them in wonder until her eyes landed on Itachi who was looking back at her with a familiar glint in his eyes._

_"This place is so, striking."She said as she picked a red flower and smelled it. It had a strange sweet highly spiced scent that made her relax slightly. Itachi joined her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. A small chill ran through her despite the hot humid weather._

_"Itachi, what are you doing?"_

_"How about we take a break?" he said in a low voice as his lips got closer to her neck. "It's too hot right now."_

_"I'm pretty sure it's not hot enough for us to take a break." She pointed out though she was pretty sure what his intentions were._

_"For me it is…and this place is too relaxing to ignore it."_

_"Well…" she gave a small gasp as he nipped the side of her neck and she grabbed his wrist. "It is getting a little bit hotter; it wouldn't hurt to stay for a while."_

_She turned her head to meet his lips in a sweet profound kiss. His hands went up her arms and grabbed her shoulders as he kissed her jaw and down her neck again._

_"You really dressed like this on purpose didn't you?" He whispered in a growl as he tugged the zipper on the light vest she was wearing and revealed a gray v-neck tank top._

_"It's a jungle Itachi…you didn't think I would wear pants and a sweater did you?" Besides the vest and tank top she was wearing short shorts that went down to mid thigh, ankle length boots, and her long hair tied up in a high ponytail._

_"Besides," she moaned as he sucked on her neck "you're one to talk since you're dressed just as provocative."_

_Itachi only "hnd" in response as he kept kissing her. He was dressed in beige shorts, dark grey muscle shirt, boots, and his hair in a medium high ponytail since it was too hot for his normal low pony tail. In Hade's own view, he looked just as sexy as he thought she looked. She turned in his arms and brought her hand around his neck and kissed his jaw and then his lips. She playfully bit his lip and he parted his lips, letting her slide her tongue and press it against his. While that was going on Itachi removed her vest and let it fall to the ground. He brought one hand to the back of her head and the other to her hip and led her down to the ground. __Eight minutes later they were panting and breathing a bit heavily. He rolled off her and brought her into the crook of his arm. She placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes as he nuzzled her head and inhaled the soft cherry scent of her hair. He reached for the vines with one hand and picked off a small red flower hanging from it. He moved it between his fingers before placing it on her hair. Hade opened her eyes and looked at him with a sweet smile._

_"You know…I really love being sent on missions with you." She said._

_"Really? And why is that?"_

_"Because I know I can always count on you to watch my back…" she placed a hand on his cheek and he placed his left hand over it. "And because I love you so much Itachi."_

_Itachi turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand before looking at her with such passionate eyes Hade felt a deep warmth on her chest._

_"I love you too Hade, more than you can ever imagine."_

_He leaned in and kissed her deeply once again._

A smile crept up Hade's lips as she put the drawings away, that mission was probably one of the best ones she had if you ignored the mosquito bites they gained after spending three days looking for a plant. She locked the chest again and walked over to Itachi's bed.

_I guess once I find out the truth I'll be able to see wether you loved me as much as you said Itachi._She thought, running her hands across the dust covered bed sheets.

* * *

Itachi had gathered everything he needed for his mission and was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed as he waited for Kisame. Said partner appear five minutes later with his enormous sword strapped on his back.

"Ready to go." He said. They gathered their chakra and took to the trees as they headed to the border line between Suna and Konoha.

"So I heard that Kihari-chan has joined the ranks of the anbu again." Even though Hade had made the decision only hours before, the Akatsuki's info network was exceptionally quick.

"A decision made no doubt in an effort to find more info on me and her students." Kisame chuckled under his breath. How entertaining it was to see his teammate talk a complete sentence whenever it came to the kunoichi opposed to his usual one word answers.

"Are you sure she did it for that purpose?"

"You don't know her quite like I do," Itachi said and Kisame could have sworn he was smirking.

"She's a very stubborn kunoichi who doesn't stop until she gets what she wants and she will do it through any means necessary."

"I'm very enthusiastic to fight Kihari-chan; she sounds like a formidable shinobi."

"Indeed." Itachi could only imagine what Hade would look like after not seeing her for three years. Would she still have that warm look in her eyes or would they be cold and cruel after his betrayal. _No I doubt it. _Thought Itachi, when he had seen her the day he tried to kidnapped Naruto her eyes had been filled with hurt and sorrow but somehow it still had that warm gaze he loved so much. Although that could have changed after Sasuke abandoned the village. Itachi had to admit it; Sasuke leaving Konoha had not been what he expected. He assumed Sasuke would fuel his hatred towards him like he had told him and train excessively with Hade and his own team to get stronger. Hell, he even expected Sasuke's teammates to help him with his revenge by tracking him down and helping Sasuke kill him. He was greatly disappointed this was not the case. Sure, being the strongest and naturally talented shinobi had its perks but having a team just as strong would deffidently make that certain shinobi invincible._Sasuke, I have to say I'm very disappointed in you._ Kisame analyzed his comrade from the corner of his eye and mentally chuckled. If someone would to simply just look at Itachi he would seem completely expressionless and blank; but if someone like Kisame who was used to hanging around with Itachi he would be seeing a distracted and slightly bothered shinobi. His lips were pulled in a thin line and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed in thought. His eyes were a bit unfocused and moving as if a battle was going on in his head. _Hehehe, If a simple comment of his ex becoming Anbu had actually driven him to the point of being bothered by it...how would he act when we finally catch the kunoichi and prepare to throw the final blow? _Thought Kisame with a smirk. It took them a full three days to get to their designated area near the borders of the fire country. They sat with their legs crossed at the top of a grass hill and waited.

* * *

*Two Days Earlier*

"What do you propose we do Kazegage-sama?" asked one of the men of the council. Suna had recieved information from Jarayia that the Akatsuki were on the move once again and had to raise their guards immediately.

"We post more guards at the entraces of every gate and be on the look out for them."

"I believe Jarayia-sama mentioned they wear ceremonial clothes which include a large black cloak with red clouds and a large straw hat with bells." said Enama as she looked through the papers she had recieved from the sannin himself. Her face was focused and sharp but inside she was line with worry. The Akatsuki would undoubtably try to capture Gaara for his one tailed demon, and she was terrified of what would happen to him if Gaara was captured. Once the meeting was over she waited until everyone had left the room except for Gaara, she went over to him and leaned against the table.

"Gaara-"

"Don't be afraid Enama, it'll be alright." Enama sighed and looked away, it always amazed her by how easily he could guess her very thoughts. He placed his hand under her chin and made her face him. "I know you're scared Enama, but I really wish you'd be more worried about yourself. There's the chance they could have found out you have the five tailed phoenix." Enama had revealed to Gaara she possesed the five tailed pheonix a two years ago and Gaara had responded by telling her he would never let the Akatsuki get to her. Enama closed her eyes as his hand caressed her cheek.

"Gaara you know I can't do that, I'm not the selfish type."

"Sometimes I wish you were, as much as I love your compassion I can't bear seeing you put yourself in danger." she opens her eyes and sees they love shine through his aqua green eyes, it was so intense a warm pool filled her chest with love for him. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Gaara's hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck and the other one to her waist. Enama placed both of her hands tenderly on his cheeks and let her fingers tangle in his red dark hair.

_Gaara...I don't care, if I have to give up my life for you I would do it without question and die happily._

A few minutes later they were in back in Gaara's office and continued kissing as the rays of the sun turned into a firery glow with the setting sun. For a brief moment Gaara opened his eyes before he saw it, a white strange bird flying through the horizon and heading in their direction. Enama niped his lip and he parted his lips as his hands quickly made handsigns and sand flowed surrounded them. Enama only manage to recognize the spike of Gaara's chakra before being pinned to the wall by sand.

"Gaara! What are you doing!" she saw as he strapped his gourd on his back and looked behind him to meet her eyes, they were filled a cold and protective look.

"I can't put your life in danger Enama, I'll never let you be in death's grip again because of me." with that he left and closed the door behind him, the sand around Enama dissipated and slid under the door. Enama ran to the door and turned the door knob but the door wouldn't open, it was locked and as she looked into the key hole she saw sand tightly packed; Gaara had jammed the door.

"GAARA GOD DAMN IT LET ME OUT!" she pounded on the door but no matter what she did she couldn't break it. She ran to the window before and saw the same white bird Gaara had seen but now it had stopped and was hovering in the air, it's path blocked by Gaara who had used the sand in the air to hover at the same height as the bird. It was pretty far away but she was still able to see who was ridding the bird; a blond hired guy with a black cloak adorned with red clouds...the mark of the Akatsuki. Enama's eyes narrowed and she went back to the door and kicked and punched until her knuckles were red and throbbing.

"SOMEBODY OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Enama?"

"Kankuro!" Enama had never been so relieved to hear the puppeteers voice. "Kankuro open the door Akatsuki have infeltrated the village!"

For a moment she had thought Kankuro had left until she heard him again.

"Where's Gaara?"

"He locked me in here and went to fight them _alone!_ Please get me out of here we have to help him!" a few seconds passed before Kankuro spoke again.

"Enama get away from the door!"

She knew Kankuro had figured out Gaara had jammed the door and there was only one way to open it. She had barely gotten under Gaara's desk before the door blew up and smoke filled the room.

"Enama!"

Enama got out from under the desk and ran to Kankuro before grabbing his arm.

"We have to help him Kankuro we can't let him fight alone!"

They both ran to the roof of the Kazekage tower and saw Baki and other shinobi looking up at the fight between Gaara and Akatsuki.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" she snapped and Baki looked at her with a cold look.

"Gaara forbid us to interfere, some had tried before but, look." to their left were the guards that had been guarding the roof, their heads were nothing but empty cavities of blood and brain remains; Enama fough the urge to gag as she looked at Baki. "They were attacked by small bombs in forms of moving clay spiders. We can't interfere or we'll only slow the Kazekage down, Enama there's nothing to do but watch."

Rage flowed through Enama at feeling so useless but she had no choice.

_Please Gaara, please don't die._

The fight had gotten to Gaara having the advantage after using his sand to amputate the enemy's arm, but as the sand formed over his ball of sand again the blond Akatsuki laughed.

"If you think your ball will protect you you're wrong yeah!"

He raised two fingers in the sign for bomb detonation and yelled "BANG!" The ball exploded and Enama gasped. Smoke cleared and she mentally sighed, Gaara's body armor had formed before the explosion happened. Disappointment crossed the blond's face but a smirk soon replaced it.

"You're in for a real surprise, yeah." he raised on hand and a large clay bird the size of a basketball rested in his hand. "This is one of my powerful bombs in existence...C-4, and it's large enough to destroy your little sand village into the next universe!"

Gaara's eyes widened as the the blond dropped the bomb, he looked to the celling of the Kazekage tower and his blood ran cold as he spotted Enama looking up with horrified eyes.

"Evacuate everyone!" Kankuro had seen the clay bomb and knew it would be bad news if it landed. "That bomb's gonna destroy the whole village!"

Gaara couldn't let this happened, he's found a reason to live besides killing others after meeting Naruto and Enama.

_Enama_

The image of Enama drowning in her own blood a year ago snapped in his mind and he shook his head.

_NO! I'm never letting that happen ever again!_

He summoned as much chakra as he could and raised his hands, sand from the sand walls surrounding the village shook and began to lift and grow as it tried to go over the village. Luckly for him they had been fighting thousands of feet from the ground, but he was worried the dome wouldn's be completed in time. Villagers ran to the evacution zone, but everyone knew it would be useless unless Gaara managed to cover the village.

"It's futile tanuki you're little village's as good a gone!"

_Hurry up! _Gaara's breath was coming up in short gasps as he summoned more chakra, the dome was halfway built but it was enough to block the bomb as it landed and white light filled the sky as it exploded. Kankuro embraced Enama as they both knelt on the floor to protect her from falling debris. When it ended Enama's ears were ringing and everything swayed. When Kankuro helped her up she regained her hearing.

"You alright?"

"Yes, but Gaara."

They look up and see Gaara panting, eyes closed in concentration and arms shaking as he fought to not just let go and have thick heavy layers of sand squashed the the village. The sand began to recede slowly and Gaara fought harder to not pass out.

"Gaara you can do it just a little more." whispered Kankuro. When the sand had been close to the walls Gaara let go and the sand and rock slid down it's slopes but away from the village. His shirt was damp with sweat and he was panting with ragged breath, his chakra reserves all but empty.

"GAARA LOOK OUT!"

Gaara only had time to look as a small bird exploded in his face and his world went black. Enama watched in horror as Gaara fell from the sky and got caught by the clay bird ridden by the blond Akatsuki and fly away.

"NO! GAARA!" she ran and jumped on the rail before being grabbed by the waist and jerked back by Kankuro.

"Enama you'll only get yourself killed!"

"I have to do something Gaara's being taken by away!"

"Enama _no_!"

"LET ME GO! GAAAAAARAAA!"she only manage to elbow Kankuro before someone hit a pressure point in her neck and she passed out.

* * *

WoW this is probly the longest chapter ive ever written. XP okay i still haven't gotten the final draft for the cover page of **My Darkest Secret **from my sis but once i get it i'll posted up right away. =3 i have also posted the drawing of Souma with Manna and their child so feel free to look if you'd like. Laters everyone. ^_^


	3. The Encounter

"Hade-sensei!" Enama ran towards her sensei and wrapped her arms around her waist as tears rolled down her cheeks. After Enama had woken up Baki told her Kankuro had knocked her out and gone after Gaara. Two hours later a team of jonnin had arrived with a poisoned Kankuro. Enama had been trained by Hade on extracting poisons but Enama could only do so much. A few hours had barely passed and the poison had spread so much Enama couldn't extract all of it. Baki had sent their fastest falcon to Konoha and help had arrived a day later. The team consisted of Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Hade, and Temari who had joined them halfway. Hade embraced Enama as Baki took Sakura over to Kankuro who was shaking violently from the poison.

"What kind of poison is this?" Sakura asked. Enama wiped her tears and pointed to a bowl filled with the poison she had mannaged to extract.

"It's an unknown poison, I was going to work on the antidote when you got here." Sakura nodded as she gathered her chakra.

"You get to work on the antidote Enama, you seem to be low on chakra I'll extract more of the poison for you."

"Thank you Sakura-san."

"I'll help you out Enama come on." Hade said, Enama nodded and they hurried to the green house. As they gathered the needed plant Hade noticed the glassy look on Enama's eyes. "Enama don't worry, we'll bring Gaara back to you safe and sound."

"Thank you sensei."

"You really love him don't you." it wasn't a question and Enama's cheeks blushed a little.

"Sensei you have no idea, I...I have loved him for so long. He feels the same for me too sensei, I'm sure I would die if he died."

"Don't worry Enama, I'll bring him back to you no matter what."

A few minutes later the antidote was done and they mixed it in a cup of tea. Enama helped Kankuro sit up and Sakura made him drink the antidote. The taste was bitter and strong, so strong Kankuro coughed and sputtered until he had drained the cup. It took a while, but a few minutes later his vision cleared and saw Enama looking at him with worried eyes. Only when Kankuro gave her his carefree smile did Enama sigh with relief. Then Kankuro's eyes found Naruto's blue gaze.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Kankuro-san." he nodded. Kankuro looked him over and saw the anger and worry in his eyes, telling Kankuro they were here to help rescue Gaara.

"Kankuro, please tell me you managed to get something so they can track Gaara." Enama told him. Kankuro nodded and pointed to one of his poppets holding a piece of cloth. Kakashi walked over and grabbed at the same time he took out his summoning scrool. Seconds later Kakashi's ninja dogs were in the room, smelling the cloth and taking off except for Pakkun who would guide them.

* * *

*Akatsuki Hideout.*

"Kano lets get inside already it's about to rain again." Kenta shouted from the doorway of the roof as his twin kicked and punched the wodden dummies. The gray sky rumbled and growled as it readied itself for another storm. Kano hit one dummy on the neck and turned to look back at her twin.

"Alright, can we eat?"

"Yeah, Zetsu's still here so we can ask him to cook something."

Kano walked inside and followed her brother down the stairs silently until her brother spoke.

"Kano, about Konoha."

"Kenta we've been over this, I don't remember anything except taking lessons with our sensei."

"Are you sure? Don't you remember another person in our team? A girl?" Kano sigh with irration and ran a hand through her hair. In truth she had dreamed of being at their sensei's house talking with their sensei and a girl with short hair. But try as she might she could never remember the girls face, all she remembers is a blurry image and the affection of the girls voice when ever she talked to Kano as if they were long time friends.

"I told you I can't remember, everytime I try my head hurts." Kenta sighed and shook his head. Their eight-tailed wolf had told Kenta Kano had lost her memories because of Danzo and he wasn't sure how much damage it had done to his twin's mind. Their best hope was to wait and see if the memories would return; sadly, Kano hadn't remember anything for the past three years. When they got to the kitchen they found Zetsu serving two plates of food on the kitchen table. He looked up and greeted them with a smirk.

"We thought you'd be hungry after training/**How was it?**"

"Training's alright, finally managed to do the fire combination we've been practecing for days." Kano said between mouthfuls of food.

Just then their akatsuki rings glowed a bright blue before hearing Pein's voice in their heads.

_Daidara and Sasori captured the tanuki, get ready to extract it._

"Guess we won't get to finish eating." Kano pouted while her brother took one big mouthfull of food.

"Let's get ready, it's going to take along time and energy."

Once they had placed their plates in the sink they headed to the mediation room with Zetsu and sat indian style on the mats. They gathered their chakra and sped their hands in a long sequence of complicated handsigns before closing their eyes. A few seconds later they opened their eyes and found themselves in a dark cavern with a high celling. They were standing in one of the fingers of a giant statue carved within the cavern's wall. It's face was filled ten eyes which were closed at the moment. At the entrance of the cave which was blocked by a giant boulder stood Sasori and Deidara with the unconscious Gaara at their feet.

"That's the tanuki? Seems to be preety young." mused Kano as she looked at the tanuki's features and flaming red hair. "He looks familiar."

"That's Gaara of the Sand." Filled in her brother who was looking at Gaara with a very guilty look. "We met him three years ago before the chunnin exams began and before Ena-" he stopped himself at that instant and mentally cursed. He had almost said Enama's name outloud and that would have put him in a very bad situation as Kano would have pursued the subject of the girl if he mentioned the name.

"What Kenta?"

"Nothing, I feel kind of guilty." Kenta looked on at Gaara and sighed sadly. _I'm so sorry Enama, you must be feeling horrible right now._

"Let's get the extraction going we can't waist anytime."

"Hai." the other chakra holograms nodded and raised their hands in the handsigns that will extract the one-tailed demon.

_Forgive Me Enama._

"How much longer Pakkun?" Hade called out to the tracking dog nin who jumped through the trees ahead of them. They had been traveling for a good two hours without meeting anyone or anything and Hade was begining to get irritated. How much longer were they going to take before they found Gaara? How much time did they have left before Akatsuki extracted the one-tailed and killed Gaara?

"Don't get so impatient we're almost there." murmured the pug. A second later his nose twitched and a scared looked passed over his features. "STOP THERE'S AND AKATSUKI COMING!" Two seconds later three kunai's with bomb tags axploded on their right they took cover behind a circle of trees that surrounded medium wide clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood Itachi, his red sharingan eyes cautious but otherwise blank of emotion. Hade's pulse quickened slightly but in no way related to being attacked by exploding tags but by the presence of Itachi.

_Great, just what I needed...Why did he have to show up now?_ Hade thought with a growl.

"You are really foolish to try and rescue the Kazekage..." Itachi said, followed by having to tilt his head to the side as a kunai wizzed by his cheek to embed itsefl in a tree. Naruto stepped out, followed by Kakashi, Sakura, and the Suna elder that had decided to accompany them. Hade however, stayed in the shadows of the trees and hid her chakra until it blended with the earth's natural chakra.

"Let us through Uchiha!" Naruto growled furiously as his chakra spiked. Hade smirked and shook her head, it seemed Jarayia hadn't been able to erase Naruto's irrational quick temper. Itachi just looked at them with dangerous eyes before Kakashi spoke next.

"You really should stop trying to snare us with your genjutsu Itachi. I bet by now your eyesight has gotten pretty bad with years of constantly using it." Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously and his chakra spiked in anger. Hade shudder and remembered the last time he had been this pissed or more. When Shisui had been kidnapped and Itachi had seen him being tortured, it had also been the time when the Lord who had caught him had also captured Hade after she had tried to free Shisui. Itachi had jumped through the window, killing the guards in the process and giving off a murderous aura with his sharingan eyes flaring with hatred and bloodlust. Now Kakashi and Naruto took the opportunity to throw kunais and shiriken at Itachi. At the last moment a figure jumped in front of Itachi and blocked them all with a sword; Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Hade stood between them. A split second later Itachi only had seconds notice before Hade turned her blade on him. He barely managed to take out a kunai and block the blade aimed at his throat.

"HADE!" yelled Kakashi.

"Kakashi get them out of here! I'll hold him off go find Gaara!" Kakashi wanted to shake his head and help her out, but he knew it would be selfish on his part. Despite what he felt for her he had to put the mission first and rescue Gaara. He nodded even though Hade had her eyes on Itachi.

"Let's move."

"But Hade-" Naruto stopped his protest at the stern look Kakasi gave him.

"Hade can handle it don't worry, we have to go after Gaara."

Naruto took one rue glance towards Hade before nodding and followed Kakashi, the other two kunoichi looked towards Hade one last time before following the other two shinobi. Itachi began making handsigns with his right hand and Hade sent a kick to his arm and Itachi had no choice but grab her ankle or have his hand broken.

"You're fight's with me Uchiha don't you dare ignore me!"

"You really think you can beat me?" he asked with a cold tone laced with a hint of sarcasm. Hade let her blade go with one hand and aimed a punch at Itachi, hitting him squarely in the jaw. Itachi stumbled once before regaining him balance and bloking another kick aimed at his chest. He caught Hade's leg and pulled hard, making her loose her balance and falling on the ground. Itachi amied and ax-kick to her head and she brought her amrs up in an "X" to block it and growled low in pain.

_That's defidently going to leave a bruise._

She pushed the leg away and rolled up before stopping a punch aime at her face and feint a kick before wrapping her leg around his waist and making him fall on his back and taking Hade with him.

Itachi saw a glint of a kunai before grabbing both of Hade's wrist to stop the blade that was now scratching the the skin of his throat. To his surprise though, there hadn't been that much force in the way she had pushed the kunai towards him. Understanding lit his eyes and Hade's lips thinned out in a barely visible smile.

"You never planned on killing me did you?"

"What makes you think that?" she growled and pushed the kunai a little bit more making Itachi grip her wrist tighter and pushed back, the blade moving away from his throat an inch.

"Yes, you could have killed me anytime Hade." Hade tried not to flinch at the way he said her name, almost with tenderness and longing. She didn't want him to act like this now, not when she had to tell him the truth of why she stopped Naruto and Kakahsi's attack. She wanted him to act cold and indifferent like he had at the shrine three years ago. The affection in his voice was making her have second thoughts and she had no idea why. Itachi noticed the change and his lips twisted in a smirk, the same smirk he used to give her when she fell for his straps. When she noticed her blood began to boil with anger. Before Itachi could block, Hade's fist flew across his cheek and blood seeped from his lip. Hade smirked and leaned downwards towards him until their lips were a breath away. Itachi's pulse quickened and he took in a sharp breath, he could feel her cool breath on his lips. He gripped Hade's wrist tighter inorder to control himself before he did something stupid like close the space between them and place his lips against those soft full pink lips of hers. Hade stared into Itachi's eyes and she could see his emotions splayed out in front of her like an opened book. Regret, longing, sadness, desire, lust, and love burned through Itachi's eyes and he was sure Hade could read them as clearly as she had seven years ago whenever they were in each others arms in the forest. Hade moved her lips to Itachi's ear and whispered something that made his heart skip a beat and his face to turn slightly pale.

_I know Uchiha Madara was involved in the Uchiha Massacre._ when Hade withdrew back she could see the shock she had given the rogue Uchiha. Then she tilted her head to the side and said.

"You know, if you were here with me I would tell you everything...but you're not."

Itachi frowned, "What are you talking about I'm right here."

The next thing he knew he felt a sharp burst of pain before he realized Hade had plunged the kunai straight into his heart. Hade's eyes gleamed with unshed tears before she pressed her forehead against Itachi's and looking into his eyes.

"You really should have been here Itachi instead of using another shinobi, I would have kissed you instead on plunging a kunai on your chest."

Itachi gave on gasped breath before his body went limp and the life left his eyes, becoming glassy. Hade watched as his body began to change; the cloak turned into chunnin attire, the headband went from the leaf symbol to sand and his face turned to that of a chunnin in his early thirties.

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes and gave and irritated sigh. Kisame turned to him and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Did you stop them?"

Itachi shook his head and gave an irritated frown. Kisame gave him a weird look and it took Itachi a moment before he realized what he was doing. His frown dissapeared and Itachi gave his back to Kisame.

"Hade was with them and fought me while the other four escaped. They should be at the hideout soon."

"We should inform them then." Kisame closed his eyes again and concentrated while Itachi took the opportunity to run a hand down his face.

_How could she have found out about Madara...it's just not possible, DAMN IT!_

Then he remembered the way she had talked to him and the way her eyes never left his face. He could tell Hade had not been planning on him talking to her let alone give her a full look into his feelings. Hee mentally chuckled to himself.

_It's good to know I still have a way of pulling the rug from under her feet._ Then he remembered the kunai being plunged in his chest. _She knew it wasn't really me, and those kicks had more power than it seemed...you really have grown into and extraordinary kunoichi Hade._


	4. Resurection

"Hade what happened to Itachi?" asked Kakashi as she finally joined them at the entrance of the Akatsuki base which had been located by a small cliff on the river with a giant boulder covering the entrance with a paper seal in the center. When Hade had arrived they told her Gai's team had caught up with them and had gone to different locations where other paper seals were at which needed to be removed in order for the paper seal in the rock to be removed.

"I killed him but it turned out he had used a body replacement jutsu."

"A what?" asked Naruto.

"A body replacement jutsu, it allows a shinobi to use another shinobi's body instead of his own as well as sharing chakra. Kind of similar to the substitution jutsu." Explained Kakashi.

"_Kakashi we have arrived at the location of the other paper seals" _Gai's voice was heard through the ear piece in Kakashi's ear. Kakashi nodded and jumped on top of the boulder and grabbed the paper seal.

"On the count of three. One…two..._three." _When the seals were realized and Sakura ran at the rock and punched it with her chakra infused fist; the rock crumbled and Hade looked in amazement.

_Sakura sure takes after Tsunade-sama, that punch looks like it could kill if it connected with you. _

When the dust cleared and debris stopped falling they headed inside and walked inside the cave to find one of the Akatsuki sitting on Gaara's body while the other stood to the side. Naruto's blood boiled in fury and didn't waste any time on taking it out on the Akatsuki.

"What the hell do you think you're doing get off of Gaara you Akatsuki scum!"

The one who had been sitting on Gaara chuckled and tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Look at that Sasori-sama, looks like Sand's back up sent us the kyuubi, yeah."

Naruto's eyes had gone from their deep blue to the kyuubi's blood red eyes, letting his team know that any slight provocation could send Naruto into kyuubi frenzy. The blond Akatsuki who had been sitting on Gaara stood up and jumped on a huge clay bird. The bird lifted itself in the air and took Gaara in its clay claws before flying over the shinobi.

"Hey get back here! Give Gaara back!"

"You gotta catch me first yeah!"

"You bastard!" Naruto turned and chased after him.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura. Hade and Kakashi stopped her and looked at the Suna elder who nodded.

"Sakura we'll go after Naruto, you and Chyo stay here and get rid the other member." Hade said and Sakura only hesitated once before nodding in understanding. Both shinobi looked towards the other Akatsuki member before running after Naruto.

_Oh please let us catch up to him who knows what stupid thing Naruto will do when he's spewing kyuubi hatred._

"Damn Naruto."

* * *

*Suna*

"Kankuro you can't go right now you're still weak!"

"I don't care Temari I can't just sit here and wait for them to come with Gaara's dead body!"

Kankuro had sat on his bed at the hospital for two hours before making up his mind to go after Kakashi's team. He had gotten dressed and headed down the hall when he had run into Temari who began to scold him about being irrational. But Kankuro was having none of it.

"Kankuro if you go alone you'll only succeed in getting killed or poisoned, _again!_"

"Shut up Temari I'm going after them even if you have to grab me by the hair!"

"Kankuro!" The sand siblings turned and saw Enama walking towards them with Baki and a jonin at her side. When she reached them she gave them a rebellious smile.

"Enama what's going on did they find Gaara?" Enama shook her head but her eyes glinted with resolve.

"No, but I'm tired of waiting we are going to send every jonnin and chunnin available and heading after them." Temari threw her hands up in the air and sighed in irritating defeat.

"Why am I always the only one who always acts reasonably?" No one answered her but the decision was made. An hour later a small army was gethered at the gates with Enama and the Sand siblings in the lead. Enama gathered chakra to her nose and smelled the scent of Kakashi's team. She nodded to Kankuro who gave the signal and they all ran at top speed to save their Kazekage.

_We're going after you Gaara. I swear I'm not going to loose you._

_Where am I...oh right, I'm alone._

_Whose hands are these...mine..._

"Gaara!"

_Who's voice is that._

A hand clasped on his left shoulder, Gaara turned his head and looked into the ocean blue eyes of Naruto. Naruto's lips pulled into a bright smile and he nodded.

"I told you, you would never be alone anymore." Gaara blinked and his whole world completely came into focus. He was sitting on a large tall green grassed field, the breeze blew gently and Gaara's eyes narrowed in surprise when he found himself surrounded by so many people one would of thought it was the entire village. His eyes searched through out the crowd until his eyes met his lovers brown eyes. The crowd parted and Gaara began to stand up. His legs shook a bit, as if it was the first time he had ever stood and looked down on Enama's eyes which were shinning with unshed tears. He raised his hand until it cupped the back of her neck while the other cupped her cheek and gently wiped away a tear that had managed to escape.

"I never thought I'd see you again...Enama" Gaara's voice was so soft and gentle Enama was sure she was the only one who could hear it. She smiled and brought her hands to his shoulders.

"Gaara" It was the only thing Gaara needed to hear. The moment the words left her lips he closed the space between them, pulled her close and sealed his lips against hers. The crowd cheered and Naruto looked at them with his trade mark goofy grin. Hade stood mixed in the crowd and looked at the couple with a happy and nostalgic smile. She was happy Enama had only witnessed Gaara opening his eyes as if he'd been unconscious instead of a dead corps. Hade could only imagine the horror and pain she would have gone through had she know the _real _condition Gaara had been in. But her mind soon wondered over to the clearing with Itachi; if he had only not used that jutsu. If he would of only been there for real, if only if only...

_Too many if's, what's done is done. _Hade thought. She tilted her head to the side just as Gaara and Enama walked towards her.

"Sensei thank you so much for saving Gaara-kun." Enama smiled as Gaara wraped his arm around her and Hade shook her head.

"You should be thanking Naruto and Chyo-sama, they are the ones who actually saved Gaara."

"How did they do it?" Enama asked looking over at Chyo who was in Sakura's arms on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Chyo used the forbidden jutsu Gaara. The Resuscitation Jutsu." Gaara's eyes briefly narrowed and Enama looked confused.

"What?"

"Gaara's chakra pathways were almost empty." Hade lied, she couldn't tell Enama Gaara had actually _died _after the extraction of the one-tailed. "The only way to save him was to replenish his chakra reserves and Chyo used the forbidden jutsu which allows a shinobi to transfer their chakra into another. But Chyo had already used her chakra to fight one of the Akatsuki and she almost couldn't complete the jutsu. So Naruto transferred his chakra as well, it was enough to bring you back Gaara."

"When Chyo wakes up we're really going to have to thank her with a very big gift." Enama said. But Gaara and Hade exchanged a sad look that made Enama feel there was something more to this forbidden jutsu.

"Enama...Chyo's not going to wake up...ever." Hade whispered.

"What?"

"In order for that jutsu to work the user must sacrifice themselves because they give their entire chakra supply...down to the last drop."

The color fades from Enama's face and she looks at Gaara who can only nod.

"So...Chyo-sama...she's."

"She's dead Enama, I'm sorry."

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me Gaara?" Hade said as she sat down in a chair in his office. Gaara nodded and looked out the window as the sun in the sky got closer to the afternoon. That morning had been Chyo's funeral and it had been a hero's funeral as she had saved the Kazekage and given up her life for him. Gaara had called Hade to his office a few hours later and was now about to get answers.

"Chyo should of not died."

"Gaara."

"If my condition was what you said...then Chyo wouldn't of needed to give all her chakra." Gaara looked Hade in the eyes and gave her one of the fiercest gaze she'd ever experienced apart from Itachi's and this revelation chilled her. Hade sighed and her eyes turned sad.

"Gaara, I didn't say it when you were with Enama because she would have been devastated but..." Hade shook her head and told him in a whisper. "You were never close to dying...Gaara you actually _died."_

Gaara pales and Hade nods regretfully.

"When a tailed demon is extracted, all of the chakra is taken including the host's since the demonic and shinobi chakra are linked. Because of this the host is instantly killed once the process is finished." It took a few minutes for the news to sink in; he had actually died and been brought back to life. Enama's smile flashed in his mind; if he had died that smile would have disappeared and Enama would have been in a depression deeper than when Kenta and Kano had left the village. Once Hade had left the office Gaara hung his Kazekage robe and left the Kazegake building through the roof. He jumped from roof to roof until he landed on a balcony four minutes later. The doors were open and the beige see through curtains swayed with the lingering early morning breeze. He stepped inside and slowly walked over to the bed; Enama was in a deep sleep, dark red bed sheets covering her up to her chest. The lace of her tank top just barely peeking through. His face is expressionless until he gets to the bed and places a knee at it's edge. His gaze turns soft and as Enama murmurs his name on her sleep and his hand grazes smoothly over her cheek as he moves a short wavy curl from her face. His hand stays there and he leans close until he's a breath away from her lips.

_Gaara you actually died. _Hade's words echoed in his mind and he closes his eyes when the pain of the one tailed being extracted from him flickered momentarily in his body.

_I was so close of never seeing you again, Enama..._

Gaara closes the small distance and places his lips against hers. When he pulls away Enama stirs and opens her eyes, a smile spreading on her face as she meets Gaara's aqua green eyes.

"Gaara, you're here early."

"I couldn't wait to see you." he whispers in a rough voice making Enama's cheeks flush a bit. Noticing this Gaara snuggles his nose on the side of her cheek and Enama closes her eyes.

"Gaara..." she's stopped short as a soft gasp leaves her lips when Gaara gives her a chastice kiss on the hollow of her throat.

"I was so close to never seeing you again Enama..." he whispers as his lips trail up her neck to her jaw and the corner of her lip. Enama places her hands on the sides of his head and makes him meet her eyes.

"Gaara, that'll never happen again...I'll never lose you and you'll never lose me...I love you Gaara." Their lips press hotly against each other as Gaara cups the back of her neck with his hands as Enama's arms wrap around his. He moves his body until he's on top of her, the covers trapping Enama from moving as Gaara trails kisses all over her neck and chest. As one hand weaves through her hair the other starts to lower the bed sheets until he sees Enama's cotton gray tank top. He pulls the sheet even lower until he hums approvingly when he sees she's wearing nothing except a pair of matching grey panties. After the sheets are finally on the floor Gaara is on top of her once again and Enama's legs wrap tightly around his waist. The hand that had been cupping Enama's neck slides away and glides over her shoulder down to her waist and doesn't stop until it's slowly stroking her thigh. The other moves to the edge of her tank top and slides upward to her chest. A low moan escapes her lips and her hands start to pull his shirt until she takes it off and throws it as far as she can. Her hands gently roam his slim but sculpted upper body, making sure to feel every muscle tighten under her caress and a primal growl raised at the back of Gaara's throat.

"Enama..." Gaara deepens the kiss even more by tilting his head and slowly slipping his tongue in Enama's mouth, tasting her as his hands move to grasp the elastic edge of her panties. Enama moans and rises her hips as Gaara slides them of and throws them away, his eyes never breaking contact with Enama's as he presses hip hips with hers and she lets out and gasp as she feels him despite the boxers in the way.

"Gaara..."

"I'll stop if you want..." though the lustful and intense look he gave her Enama guessed he didn't want to. Enama shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around Gaara before pulling him into a passionate kiss as he started to slide the last piece of clothing in the way. Once he was free he aligned himself to her and kept kissing her as he slowly pushed in. Enama whimpered in pain through the kiss and when Gaara met a barrier he thrust in. Searing pain surged through Enama and she broke the kiss with a painful gasp and tears spilled out of her eyes. Her hands tightened almost painfully around Gaara's neck as he kissed her cheeks and wiped away the tears with one hand while the other kept himself from pressing her body.

"Enama-"

"I'm...fine..." she gasped out. She closed her eyes tightly tried to control her breathing before looking at Gaara with a small smile. Gaara placed his forehead against hers and tried not moan as he felt her tightness around him. He waited patiently until Enama called him softly and he felt her move her hips upward. Not saying a word he began to move inside her; at first Enama felt a slight sting of pain until a few thrusts later she began to feel the rush of pleasure. A soft moan escaped her lips and Gaara smirked at her and went slightly faster and thrusts a little harder. Enama's moan rose in volume and her nails grazed Gaara's back making him moan as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

"Gaara..._aaaah._" She arched her neck back as Gaara kissed up and down her neck, grazing his teeth on her collarbone and his hand slighting up to her chest. Enama felt colors flying through her vision and loved how Gaara kept sliding in her passage with passion and desire. His thrust got faster and harder as Enama's moans grew longer and higher. Their hips moving at the same fast rythmitic pace as their heart beats as they made love.

"_Gaara," _Enama moaned as she felt the coil in her abdomen start to get hot and tighter. _"Gaara I...oh god...please go faster!" _

Gaara clenched his jaw tightly in pleasure and sped up the pace as he felt her contract tighter around him, knowing she was close. It hit them both without warning; the coil inside Enama burned white hot before springing and white exploded in her vision. Her back arched against Gaara and she cried out Gaara's name in pure bliss. Her walls clamped up tightly around Gaara's member and punched the breath out of his lungs. He couldn't take it and buried his face on the crook of her neck as he thrust hard into her a few more time before spilling his seed into her womb and moaning out her name. They stayed like that for a while; waiting for their breaths to slow and their heart beats to regain their natural rythm. He pulled out of her slowly and collapsed next to her; she turned and laid her head on his shoulder while on arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other grabbed the bedsheets and cover themselves with it. Gaara turned his head and buried his face in her mussed hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Gaara?"

"hm?" he said with a sleepy tone.

"I don't mean to ruin this but...weren't Hade sensei's team leaving today?"

"No, I convinced them to stay the night so they could rest." He smirked in her hair and Enama smiled coyly, knowing now Gaara had done it for another reason besides convincing the Konoha team they needed a well reserved rest.

"Gaara, I'm glad to have met you." she placed a hand on his chest and he placed his on top of hers.

"I never regretted meeting you Enama, even when all I thought about three years ago was killong other people." Enama met his eyes and he kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Gaara, you have no idea how much I love you."

"And I love you too Enama...and I promise you won't loose me like that again." She snuggled closer to him and they both closed their eyes, falling asleep almost instantly in each other's arms.

* * *

Aww finally some action between these two. ^_^ sorry it took so long I have been more busy than usual because of school. But now I'm back. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter. ^_^ Please feel free to review and you! =3

**Reminder **_Art for the story My Darkest Secret which is the story before this sequel can be viewed in my profile as well as art from the other stories. More are sure to be on the way. Enjoy. =_3


	5. Anonymous Threat

"It really sucks Enama couldn't come back with us." Naruto said to Kakashi as they jumped through the trees. Chiyo's funeral had been had been held early in the morning followed by Team Kakashi and Team Guy preparing to leave. Since Kakashi had over used his sharingan Guy had to carry him on his back. Kakashi of course had claimed to be fine but everyone could see the sharingan had taken an amazing toll on him.

"She almost lost Gaara to the Akatsuki it's only natural she would want to spend as much time him." Kakashi said. They had been traveling for a few hours and they were only twenty minutes away from arriving to Konoha.

"I'm sure she'll get in contact with us soon." Said Hade as she began to tie her hair up into a high ponytail. This gestured caused eyebrows to raise from everyone except Naruto and Sakura. The others who had known Hade the longest realized she was irritated. Whenever something bothered her or she deep in thought she automaticaly pulled her hair up in a high ponytail.

_Itachi must be the cause of this, what could have happened between them while they fought?_

As they neared the gates Guy roared they should have a contest to see who would get there the fastest. Lee of course was the first one to volunteer while everyone else tried to avoid it, except Naruto.

"Yeah lets go!" He jumped on Lee's back and all four of them ran straight to the gates, Naruto, Lee, Guy and Kakashi (unwillingly). Everyone else just looked ahead in disdain at the quartet.

_Poor Kakashi, the worse a poor man like him could suffer is being carried by an idiot like Guy. _sighed Hade. It took them two hours to get to the gates of Konoha. When they arrived Hade checked them all in and ordered the entire team to go home and rest while her and Guy took Kakashi to the hospital. Once Kakashi was placed in a bed Tsunade arrived and Guy gave her a debrief of what happened. Tsunade was glad everything had gone well but wasn't equally pleased by Hade's battle with Itachi and glanced sharply at the kunoichi who pointedly ignored her as she took a seat on Kakashi's bed.

"Im glad you all made it back safely, but I'm not happy you overused your sharingan again Kakashi." said man only gave her a sheepish crinkle of his right eye before sitting up and allowing the Hokage to do her work on him. When she was done she told him regrettably he will have to stay at the hospital for a while. When he asked how soon he would be able to leave she just gave him a leveled look.

"Until I say you are in condition to leave, Hatake." with that she turned heel and left them alone. An awkward silence followed them before Hade spoke.

"Sucks for you Kakashi you are going to be stuck here for quite a while."

"I hate hospitals." he sighed as he laid back on the pillow. Guy could only smirk.

"That is what you get for always over doing it." Kakashi gave his a deathly glare Guy ony ignored and smiled brightly.

"Kakashi he's right you shouldn't over do it like this...and what did you mean about loosing sight when you mentioned it to Itachi?"

At first Kakashi said nothing, he closed his eyes for a short moment before opening them again and focusing on the celling.

"When an Uchiha uses their sharingan for long periods of time they start to loose their sight slowly until one day they can see nothing but darkness."

"But I've never known or heard of an Uchiha loosing their sight because of their sharingan, even during those bloody wars."

"That's because they haven't used it the way Itachi and I use it. It's because of the mangekyo sharingan, it uses so much chakra the eyes slowly begin to erode. It's not known why this happens; mostly because not every Uchiha member goes to great lengths to achieve it...you know as well as I do what the conditions are even though I never did that condition."

Hade's eyes turned dark, knowing fully well what an Uchiha needed to do in order to obtain the sharingan; remembering how an eight year old Sasuke had told her what Itachi had said the day the clan was massacred.

_"He told me that in order for me to achieve the power to kill him...I had to kill my closest friend." his eyes had gone teary at the memory and Hade had wrapped her arms around the boy tightly._

_"It's alright Sasuke-kun you-"_

_"I don't want to kill my closest friend," he had whispered with a shaky breath. "I don't want to..." Hade had pulled away and placed her hands on his shoulders._

_"Sasuke listen to me, very carefully. You're _not _going to kill your closest friend, we'll find a way to get you strong enough without that wretched condition. I promise you'll _never _have to resort to that even when you find a close friend._"

_"Wouldn't it be better if I just didn't have any friends?" Sasuke had asked with a look that told her he thought it was the only way. "That way I won't ever be tempted to do it."_

_"Sasuke a person needs a close friend by their side, someone to confide in and someone to always be there you when you need it most."_

_"But I already have you for that." Hade chuckled and gently placed her hand on his head._

_"True, but I'm like a big sister to you, and a close friend is someone you tell things you wouldn't even tell me." she saw the look of doubt on his face and she shook her head with a sigh. "One day you'll find that special friend and you'll understand."_

_"_And you did find one Sasuke." Hade said, not realizing she had spoken outloud.

"Hade?" she lifted her eyes and noticed Guy and Kakashi looking at her with a worried look. She shook her head and stood up.

"I'm fine don't worry about it; I'll look around the house and see if I can find anything on the side effects of the Mangekyo besides loss of sight."

"Why don't you rest up first Hade-chan." Guy told her as she walked to the door. "You look about to collapse just like Kakashi over here."

"Hey!"

"I'm fine Guy relax. I'll see you two later." Without a final glance Hade opened the door and left the hospital.

* * *

It ony took ten minutes for her mind to get tired of Hade's meandering before making her feet walk to the family's weapons store. There Hade found herself walking in on her twin brother in a heated kiss with Saya Inuzuka. Froze on the spot and a second later started to back away slowly. Her foot caught on a sword that had been propped against the fireplace and it felt to the floor with a loud _clank!_ The couple jumped appart and gasped as they saw Hade standing there, looking like she'd rather be somewhere miles away. There was a brief moment of silence before Saya placed a lock of hair behind her ear and coughing awkwardly.

"Hade-san, um I didn't know you were back from your mission, I guess the Kazekage is safe now." there was a small pause before Hade nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Yes, uh, we were able to save him in time...perhaps I should come back later Toshiru?"

"Oh no please, I was just leaving..." Saya's cheeks flushed a pink crimson and adverted her eyes from Toshiru who in turn was turning slightly pinkish. "There are a few errands I still need to finish, I'll see you later Toshiru-kun."

"Jane` Saya-chan." She gave him a warm smile before speed walking past Hade into the busy Konoha street.

"Toshiru-kun?" Hade repeated with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Toshiru looked away and murmured to himself as his twin burst in laughter.

"_Urasai!"_ his sister pulled up a stool next to his and sat next to him. "I swear you just _love _to torture me with these things." he pouted.

"What can I say I live to entertain myself." she smirked. Her brother gave a low laugh with a shake of his head and looked at his sister fondly.

"So how was your mission?" Hade frowned and told him about meeting Itachi in the forest and how he had used the body substitution technique. Her brother was amused and quite interested.

"That's odd for him to use that jutsu, considering he never like using it. But why did you tell him what you found out about the massacre, how do you know he won't tell the akatsuki leader?"

"I really doubt the leader would be interested in such trivial subjects." she shrugged. "Change of suject when are you proposing to your beloved Saya?" Toshiru's cheeks flushed and he gave an embarassed cough.

"I was hoping to do that in a few weeks, I'm still not ready to tell her Hade."

"Your having the disease men always get when it comes to this decision." He gave her a questioning look and she smirked. "The fear your bachelor doom."

"Oh shut up." he gave her a playful shove and she laughed.

"Ahem." Hade and her brother looked to the entrance and saw a man in a jonning vest with large round dark brown eyes and a strange headband covering the sides of his face similar to Jaraiyas. Hade's eyes widened as the man walked in and smiled kindly at her.

"It's been a while Hade, Toshiru."

"Tenzo?" they said. His smile grew as he finally reached them.

"I'm afraid for the moment, you're going to have to call me Yamato."

"It's that your code name?" Toshiru asked.

"Yes, the hokage has assigned as Team Seven's leader until Kakashi's back on his feet."

"I see, that seems appropiate since you have the first hokage's talent." Hade mused. Many years ago Tenzo had the unfortunate luck of being one of Orochimaru's test subjects when Orochimaru still lived in Konoha. Tenzo had been a young child and had the blood of the first hokage transfused into him along with other children. All of them had died of this experimentation except for him, and he had been rescued by the third hokage when they had found out about Orochimaru's twisted experiments. Since then he had grown as a shinobi and been under the tutilage of Kakashi when he became an anbu. A few years later him and Kakashi had taught Hade and Toshiru when they became Anbu.

"The hokage has also informed me a new member will be added to take Sasuke's place."

"What?" Hade snapped. "How can she even do that! Sakura and Naruto are going to be furious, heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto went into kyubi form when he finds out. Who's the kid?"

"One of Danzo's anbu."

"Why?"

"The council and Danzo are afraid of him sis that's why, they want to keep a close eye on him."

"My thoughts exactly." Tenzo nodded "I'll have to be extremely alert, Lady Tsunade has informed me Naruto has a quick temper."

"You have no idea, his temper drops and rises faster than the blink of an eye and his moods are unpredictable." she gave him a look of sympathy."You have no idea what you're getting into, but I wish you the best of luck."

"I have a feeling I'm really going to need it."

* * *

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Asked Hade as she walked into Tsunade's office. Tsunade was standing behind her chair, hands behind her and her body facing the Hokage faces. Her shoulders were tight and her fist were clenched tightly, telling Hade this was not going to be a very pleasant conversation.

"Yes, the scroll on my desk arrived a few minutes ago. I would like you to read see it." Hade walked over to the desk and picked up a blue black scroll; to her surprise it was addressed to her but with explicit orders to deliver it to the Hokage first. Wondering what it was about she opened up the scroll and read it. The color fled from her skin, her grip on the paper tightened and her lips thinned into a firm line. Her face stared back at her from the scroll in her hands, the picture was crossed out from the left to right corner in red and a note written at the bottom of the picture.

_**You have stood in the way of our plans for far too long Kihari Hade and now you will pay the price.**_

_**Prying through a past that doesn't belong to you was the worst thing you could have done.**_

_**I will have the pleasure of seeing your blood spill through the lands of Konoha.**_

Hade forced her eyes away from the paper and saw Tsunade looking at her with stern eyes.

"Hade what is the meaning of this." it wasn't a question, it was an order.

"Tsunade-sama...I don't-"

"What past is this person talking about? What plans?" Tsunade's eyes told her she wasn't leaving without an explination, Hade had no other option but to tell her about the Uchiha masacre. The sun had begun to set by the time she finished and Tsunade regarded her with bewilderment.

"You mean to tell me the massacre could have been planned by Konoha?" Hade nodded and Tsunade shook her head and looked to the third hokage's stone face.

_Sarutobi-sensei? _

_"_It's not possible the third would never-"

"What if he didn't have a choice, there must have been a reason as to why Itachi killed his clan it's impossible for him to have done it out of cold blood!"

"Hade no one knew Itachi-"

"Better than me, the person he was in public and to his own family was nothing but a mask I know the real Itachi wouldn't of have done this without a reason."

"Then why didn't you take action eight years ago?" Hade looked a bit taken aback before looking down at her hands.

"Because I didn't know any better...I...I had been so scared to think the Itachi that had shown me love had been the actual mask instead of the other way around...I was afraid."

"What changed your mind?"

"After seeing him again and the things I had begun to uncover has led me to believe he's innocent. Maybe not of the crime but of the real reason he commited the crime. I still love him Tsunade-sama, you must at least understand it's never easy to let go of those you love with all your heart."

Tsunade's mind glimpsed back to Dan's smiling face and his lips agaist her as she closed her eyes. It was true, it's never easy to let those you love go, especially when there is a way to get them back. Tsunade had once been close to making a mistake because of it but she had learned to let go and had made the right decision, but it had cost her years to do it completely. Looking into Hade's eyes she had come to the conclusion the kunoichi would not give up on the Uchiha until she was either proven wrong or forced to let go. Tsunade only hoped Hade wouldn't have to choose either one and actually be right, but it was a risky gamble that could very well cost Hade her life according to this paper. She had no doubt it could have been from the Akatsuki leader himself and Hade's persuit of Itachi had made the leader see her as a threat. She hated to do this but she had to keep Hade safe from being captured by the Akatsuki leader and tortured, or worse.

"Hade I'm sorry but I have to keep you safe, from now on you are not allowed to leave this village."

"WHAT?" Hade slapped her hands on the desk making spidery cracks break the surface of the desk. "You can't...you can't just-"

"Oh yes I can Kihari." Tsunade snapped back and looked down on Hade who was six inches shorter. "You are not to leave the walls of Konoha until I tell you to, and don't even try to leave unless you want two squads of anbu attached to you every day for the rest of your life."

Hade's cheeks were flushed with anger and her eyes sparked and burned furiously while her chakra spiked in a blaze.

"Am I cleared _Kihari._"

"_Yes Tsunade-sama" _Hade growled through clenched teeth before jerking a bow, leaving the office and slaming the door behind her with a _bam!_ A crack could barely be seen from the doorknob to reveal the force of the slam. Tsunade slumped into her chair and looked at the door as if it had been the cause of all her problems today.

_First Naruto and now Hade...not only are they Konoha's pranksters but they are also the most quick tempered stubborned ninjas in this village. _

"I can't believe she did this to me! What the hell does she think..." on and on she murmured obscenities about Tsunade until she reached the wooded trail that led to the compound, unaware of the watchful eyes following her every move.

_You will suffer the consequences of your intrusion Hade Kihari, very soon you shall face your nightmares._

* * *

**YES! FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER! Sorry for the long wait, very busy as usual. What trouble is Hade going to get into now? The answer...in the next chapter. ;P Please review. thank you. ^_^**


	6. The Reunion of Romeo and Juliet

When Hade arrived at the compound entranced she was surprised to see a silhouette leaning against the wall. She tried to sense the chakra but got a dark rotten feeling in return.

"Who are you!" She growled menacingly as she took out her katana. The person moved into the moonlight and she saw a man completely dressed in black with a red mask and one single eye hole. His arms were crossed and his posture relaxed, as if he found her to be no threat what so ever.

"You have been getting in the way for far to long, Kihari." his voice was a husky low and cold as ice. "It's your fault Itachi hasn't been doing his missions the way he should."

"Who the hell are you and how do you know about Itachi!" Hade demanded. She blinked and the man appeared an inch from her face, and he whispered in her ear.

_I am the man from your nightmares Kihari. A nightmare turned reality._

Her eyes narrowed as she saw Itachi perforated by a blade in the hands of a man with an orange swirled mask, blood thirsty sharingan eye looking at her with malice.

"Madara..." The man grabbed her by the throat and flung her against the wall; her head slammed hard against it and bright spots danced around her. Madara kneeled down to her and grabbed her chin tightly and forced her to look at him.

"Right now I would love nothing more than to rip you to shreds, but unfortunately I need your medical expertize."

"Like hell im going to help you." she hissed but he tightened his grip making her wince.

"You are one of the strongest next to Tsunade, Haruno is no where near your level of strength so I can't take her." he lifted her up by the throat and she tried to kick him uselessly. "Hm? It seems we have a visitor." Hade's eyes looked to her left and saw Souma standing by the entrance with a terrified look on his face. The color from Hade's face left her and terror replaced anger.

"Souma...run-ngh!" Madara's grip closed her windpipe and she clawed at his hands as she fought for breath.

"Souma...oh, so you are Uchiha Souma's son." Seven year old Souma took a step back and Madara took two steps towards him with Hade still in his grip. "I wish you could have seen your daddy's face as I pierced my sword through his body, it was quite entertaining."

Anger filled the young Uchiha's eyes and he took out a kunai but Madara punched Hade in the stomach with his free hand and she yelped in pain as she felt a rib crack. Souma froze, and Madara laughed.

"Can't sacrifice your aunt for revenge huh? Can't say I blame you this beauty is too hard to waste...I'll be taking her now, but just so you don't have a chance to sound the alarm until I'm far away..." A clone appeared behind Souma and jabbed the back of his neck. Souma fell unconscious and the clone picked him up.

"Take him to his room, make sure the mother doesn't see." the clone nodded and disappeared in a swirl of wind. Hade's vision clouded as Madara's grip tightened even more. Madara watched as Hade's face, -contorted with pain- relaxed and her body went still. He hadn's killed her, but he had cut her air supply until she knocked out. Now he wouldn't have any problems taking her to the akatsuki base. He made a few quick handsigns and concentrated his chakra until everything turned dark for a moment, then a second later he appeared at the entrance of a large cave in a grassed valley. At the entrance was Pein and Konan, they both bowed as he approached and noticed Hade in his arms.

"I see you have captured her Madara-sama."

"Do you have her room ready?" he asked Konan.

"Yes, it is ready."

"We'll keep her in a cell for a few days first, I want to see how she'll react to the surprise that awaits her." a smirked pulled at his lips under the mask as the three of them walked inside.

* * *

"Souma. Souma waked up or you'll be late to meet your friends." Mana shook her son's shoulder gently as her son stirred from sleep. A moment later Souma snapped his eyes opened and abruptly sat up. To Mana's surprise he was still dressed in yesterday's clothes. "Souma why are you still dressed in yesterday's clothes?"

"Mama aunt Hade's introuble!" he yelled, his eyes were wide open in fear and his hands shook.

"What are you-" She heard someone knock on the door and she looked at Souma. "Wait here I'll be right back."

She walked to the front door and opened it up to see Yamato and two anbu standing on either side. Yamato's face looked rather stern and troubled.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Hade here?"

"No."

"She was supposed neede to report to Tsunade's office in the morning and she did not arrive."

"She was kidnapped!" Everyone's eyes turned to Souma was standing in the hall, pale and afraid.

"Souma-"

"What's he talking about?" Yamato asked not liking it one bit.

"Nothing he just woke up it was probably a nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare mom I saw it! I had sensed aunt Hade's chakra at the entrance so I went to greet her and saw her being held by the throat!"

"Are you sure about this?" Yamato asked. Souma nodded and ran to Yamato and pulled him inside.

"I'm not lying we could check her room she didn't spend the night!" He pulled Yamato until they got the Hade's room and opened the door. Her bed was made but it was obvious she had not spent the night. They cheked her the entire room and nothing looked like it had been moved or packed. They did however, find a note under the pillow.

**_Hade Kihari is in my possesion now, you will not find her unless you know where to look. We hide in the shadows and our past haunt us, we are persued day and night but we are never caught. We prey on the demons you protect with all you might, and we are the criminals that keep the fifth up at night._**

Mana read over Yamato's shoulder and she gasped.

"So she was kidnapped."

Yamato grabbed Souma by the shoulder and said.

"Your will come to the Hokage and tell us everything that happened. Mana we have to take him with us."

"I'll go too." she said. Yamato looked at the anbu and sighed.

"I want you two to find Yamanaka Inoichi and get take him to the Hokage's office." The anbu nodded and disappeared.

_I hope nothing bad happens to her or Kakashi's not going to be happy._

A few minutes later they arrived at the Hokage's office and informed her of Hade's dissapearance along with giving her the note wich she read over and over until the anbu arrived with Inoichi.

"You called Hokage-sama?"

"No Yamato here did."

"Souma Uchiha saw the abduction of Hade Kihari last night, he will tell us what happened and then I need you to use you mind jutsu to see what happened." Inoichi nodded and Tsunade told Souma to describe last night's events. After ten minutes Souma finished and they all looked like a bomb had fallen inside.

"Killed Souma?" Mana said with anger. "It was probably Itachi."

"Based on the descriptions I doubt it was him." Inoichi said as she began to make handsigns. "But once I enter his mind it will be confirmed. Don't worry young Souma this won't hurt." He placed his hands on Souma's temples and Inoichi was in. He watched from Souma's point of view as he saw Hade being choked by the man Souma had described as well as the words he said.

_"I wish you could have seen your daddy's face as I pierced my sword through his body, it was quite entertaining."_

A few minutes later Inoichi left Souma's mind and Souma gasped in surprise. Tsunade looked at Inoichi impatiently.

"Well?"

"Hade was kidnapped. And it wasn't Itachi Uchiha, but it appears Itachi did have some help in eliminating the clan after all."

* * *

Hade groaned painfully as she stirred from unconsciousness and slowly opened her eyes to see a rat by her feet. She gave a small yell and kicked the rat away. It landed on the floor with a squeack and ran into a whole on the far side of a gray tattered wall. She looked around and saw she was in a small damp room with a barred window and a copper door in front of her. A small snap of pain surged through her arms and realized she was sitting on the floor with her wrist were chained high over her head. By the light shining through the barred window she could guess it was just about late dawn as she flipped through yesterdays events. Madara had shown up, choked her half to death, knocked her nephew out and kidnapped her. Where she was she had no idea but she was pretty sure it would be far away from Konoha.

_But that should have taken more than a few hours, maybe we're not so far away after all?_

There were a series of clanks and bangs as the door in front of her screeched open and Madara walked. Hade's chakra spiked and pain cracked her body causing her to flinch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What did you do to me!"

"I simply placed a chakra weal on you."

"You did what?"

"Your chakra has been completely sealed off, of course, it will not jolt you with electricity unless you use it for healing."

"I am not going to be healing _anything for you!" _she growled and Madara chuckled.

"So you won't even use it to heal Itachi?" her face turned pale.

"Itachi?"

"He hasn't been feeling well these past few years and I'm afraid I can't let him die because I still need him."

"You're lying he was fine when I fough him at Suna."

"Are you sure? Let us not forget he was using a substitution jutsu." he took out a kunai as he walked to her and placed it on her throat. "Enough chit chat, the Akatsuki still need the tailed beast and I need every single member functional, and you are going to help me."

"Please, you lost two members already you have less now."

"I'm afraid to disappoint you but Deidara survived that little battle. Now listen well and listen good, you have thirty minutes to give me an answer, if I don't get what I want I am going to torture you until you beg for death." He yanked her hair and she gave a small cry. "Maybe I'll even have some fun with you before I sent you to the next realm Kihari." He let her go and left the room, she waited for the door to close and the clanks to cease before she tugged and pulled at the chains holding her wrists. She tried gathering chakra to her fist but recieved a shock of electricity everytime she tried. Five minutes later she was panting and twitching from the electric jolts, her wrists swollen and bleeding from so much pulling and yanking. The door clanged and banged again as the bolts were being removed, panic replacing exhaustion.

_It's only been five minutes he can't be here yet!_ The door opened and her eyes narrowed to the point of becoming slits...Itachi Uchiha was standing in the doorway with eyes wide and surprised.

* * *

Silence settled between them before he spoke.

"Hade." If she hadn't been shocked shitless she would have caught the worried tone in his voice but to her it just sounded cold and indifferent.

"Itachi what...what are you..."

"Pein sent me here to feed a prisoner...I would not have guessed it would have been you." That's when she noticed a plate of cold soup on a tray in his hands along with a small slice of bread.

"I am not eating, I'm going to die anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Madara said if I don't heal you I'm going to die."

"Madara? He brought you here?" He seemed to have ignored the healing part as he walked towards her knelt to her eye level while placing the tray on the floor.

"Yes, that bastard had the nerve to kidnap me right in front of the Uchiha Compound and-wait a minute..." she stopped and looked him in the eyes, noticing now that his sharingan had been activated since he opened the door. "Madara helped you kill the clan didn't he?"

Itachi was quiet for a moment and she thought he wasn't going to answer until he nodded.

"He helped, but I cannot tell you everything...not yet." Then another revelation popped into her mind.

"Madara said I had to heal you...does he mean your eyes?" Suprisingly for her he visibly flinched and avoided her eyes. He was not being the cold emotionless Itachi she had seen in Suna or in Konoha three years ago. He was the expresionable Itachi from seven years ago before he killed the clan. Could this mean he still...felt something for her?

"Uchiha answer me."

"...yes...I'm loosing my sight Hade...it won't be long until I loose it completely." He met her eyes and she could see the almost glassy look taking over his eyes. He wasn't lying, he really was loosing his sight.

"So what is your decision Kihari?"

She saw Itachi's face go cold and become expressionless before standing up and facing Madara who was leaning against the door frame in the same positiong from last night.

"It hasn't been thirty minutes yet Madara don't you know how to count?" she snapped. Madara only chuckled.

"I know my numbers, I was just to anxious to hear your answer. So what's it going to be? Life...or Death?"

Her eyes moved to Itachi's back and could see the stiffness of his shoulders and the clench of his fists. Then back at Madara who was now holding a kunai in his hand.

_I can either let him kill me...or stall until Tsunade sends a rescue team to find me. Then again that could take forever since they have no clue where I am and who knows if they'll even believe Souma when he informs them I was kidnapped. God damn it I hate being held up against a fucking wall!_

"Fine." Madara twirled his kunai in his funger for a moment before placing it in his kunai holster.

"Excelent, Itachi you can unchain her and take her to her room. I'm sure she needs to freshen up before comencing her duties." With that said he turned his back and left the room. Itachi turned to her and did a few handsigns before touching the chains. With a clatter the fell off and Hade gently rubbed her wrist to circulate blood into them.

"Can you stand?" he asked. She nodded and tried to stand, but hours being on her knees tended to make them go numb, so Itachi wasn't surprised when she lost her balance and he caught her by the waist. "As always you are too stuborn to say you can't"

"Hn,"

"I thought you said that wasn't a word." Even thought she couldn't see his face she had no doubt in mind he was smirking mockingly at her. She sighed and pulled away slightly and gave him a look that was supposed to portray anger but failed miserably and gave sadness instead.

"You can't just expect me to laugh and be like it was seven years ago...too much has changed." His smirk fell away and looked at her aprehensively. "You have alot to explain to me Uchiha Itachi."

He brought up a hand to her face and placed a lock of her behind her ear as he pressed his forehead against hers. She could have moved away and refused to be touched, but she was too exhausted to do anything but let him.

"Hade I promise, I'll tell you everything you need to know...but you need to rest first."

"I'm fine." she protested, but her body betrayed her by letting her legs go under her and making Itachi pick her up bridal style.

"Hade you'll never change, go to sleep."

"I don't want to...I'm afraid you'll be gone when I wake up." she whispered sleeply. Her head rolled on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead before leaving the cell with Hade in his arms.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be at your side when you wake up." At that she had no choice but to let sleep over take her. Knowing Itachi would keep his promise and be there when she woke up.


	7. Need You Now

_**Sorry I made this a bit short but I wanted to give Itachi and Hade their own moment. Hope you enjoy it, and if you're one of those innocent minded people I sugest you skip this. (though i have no idea why you'd be reading a rated M story. =P) As for the rest please enjoy this reunion between these two lovers enjoy. =3 *I'm sad to say I don't own Itachi. Masashi Kishimoto does. T_T***_

* * *

Light shined through the red curtains as Hade stirred and opened her eyes. She was confused for a moment before she realized this wasn't her room and she sat up quickly, making her head spin. She held her head between her hands until the pain receeded, then notice her wrist were bandaged. Memories came flooding back and she looked to her left, sure enough she found herself staring into Itachi's crimson sharingan eyes. He was laying on the bed next to her, completely dressed and hair tied in it's usual low ponytail.

"I promised you I'd be here when you woke up." She watched as his eyes slowly started to melt back into his dark brown eyes as he sat up and cupped her cheek in his hand. He watched in utter bewilderment as her eyes began to fill with tears and were on the verge of rolling down.

"Itachi, you bastard...you left for seven years...I thought you didn't care about me...and now...you..." She looks away and lets the tears fall without any shame. "You are being the same way...you were before you-"

He doesn't let her finish as he turns her towards him and kisses her fully in the mouth. She desperately wraps her arms around him and pulled him to her tightly as if she was afraid he would disappear if she lets go of him. He slides one hand to her waist and the other into her hair as he slowly pushes her back on the bed. Their kiss is wild and desperate as tears keep rolling down her cheeks and a soft sob escapes her lips. Itachi thumbs her tears away and presses his forehead against hers.

"Please don't cry Hade...you don't know how much it tears me apart to see you like this again." she was confused for a moment until she remembered the day Itachi had appeared in the apartment of her mission three days after he had killed the clan.

_**"Please tell me it's not true." **Tears swelled in her eyes making Itachi's heart rip from the inside. **"Please tell me you didn't kill your own clan!"**_

_Itachi placed his knee on the bed and stayed like that, waiting for Hade to move...she didn't. Now his body was on the bed and he crawled to her, when he was to her knees she backed up all the way to the head boards and wrapped her arms around her legs to put as much guard between her and Itachi. His sharingan eyes slowly melted into his liquid dark brown eyes and he moved closer to her and sat on his legs raising both his hands to signal he wasn't armed._

_"Hade please listen to me...I...had...I had to do it-"_

_"OH MY GOD!" she cried out as she buried her head in her knees and began to weep. Itachi reached out and the moment his fingertips touched her shoulders she jerked away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He flinched as she saw her eyes filled with so much rage that his hands went limp on his lap._

"What you did almost killed me from the inside out Itachi." she whispered as she closed her eyes along with Itachi's. "I thought everything you had done with me had been a lie. Even the night we spent together..."

"None of that was ever a lie Hade, those few moments I had with you alone were the only times I could truly be myself." Itachi gently carressed her cheek and she placed her hands on his chest. "Never once did I stop thinking of you...not once." He whispered as he brought his lips against hers again, this time much slower and gentler. Her hands slid up his chest until the clasped behind his neck and she pulled him closer.

_I'm so afraid of this being a dream...I'm afraid to open my eyes and realize he's gone and never coming back...I'm scared._

Itachi could sense the way she moved her hands, delicately and doubtfuly almost as if she was afraid he would disappear at any moment. He wanted to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, but he knew it would take time for her to realize it. He brought one hand to her shoulder and slowly moved it down until it took her wrist and placed it on his ponytail. She froze all together and looked at him through half lidded eyes. Her eyes moved to his ponytail and remembered all the time she would undo it and how much Itachi loved it when she did it. She hesitated for a moment before her finges fumbled on it before finally undoing his ponytail and his hair fell like a curtain over them. She shakily took a lock in her fingers and felt the soft texture of his hair, then moved her hands up his hair and stroke it. Itachi's eyes closed with a sigh as he relaxed and pressed his body against her before kissing her with a bit of force.

His hands went to her shirt and began to lift it up, revealing smooth sculpted silk skin. She stoped the minstrations to his hair as she let him take her shirt off completely to reveal her black lace bra. He murmured incoherently before grazing his lips on her jaw, down her neck to her collar bone. She breathed out a small sigh of pleasure as he took her wrists and placed them over her head as his lips went lower till he got to her cleveage. She let out a gasp as she felt his tongue on her cleavage up to her collar bone.

"aaah..._Itachi..."_

"I'm real Hade, I'm not going to disappear. _I'm real._" she gasped as he repeated his earlier action again, this time arching into him and clenching her fists. He trailed kisses down her chest to her stomach and down to the edge of her shorts. Goosebumps rose on her skin and Itachi let a chuckle escape him. He let go of her wrists and the moment he did he found himself on his back with Hade straddleling his waist and her lips crashing against his passionately.

Her hands pulled on his shirt and lifted himself so she could take it off. Her eyes widened as she saw the scar that ran from his shoulder to his hip, she traced her fingers along it and looked into his eyes.

"This scar...you never got it healed did you?" He shook his head and she tilted hers to the side. "Why didn't you?"

"I kept it as a reminder Hade...a reminder that I would never let you get hurt." he brought his hand up to the back of her head and brought her down to him. "A reminder of how I would throw everything away just to keep you safe." He gently bit her lower lip and she parted her lips into a french kiss, letting his tongue roam her mouth as she traced her hands skillfully over his chest. A growled rose in the back of his throat as he placed his hands on her hips and she began to move against him.

Their kissing deepened and soon they began to loose themselves in the extasy of pleasure. They had no control over themselves as the last lower half of their clothes were discarted and their bodies screamed and demanded for the other. Years of pent up desire and love was released as they made love for the second time in seven years. Hade moaned in pleasure as Itachi moved perfectly within her, stretching and filling her in a way she was sure no other man could. Itachi was on top of her, his lips roamed her chest, neck, jaw and lips; never leaving a part of her unattended and she did the same.

"_Itachi...go faster...hmmm." _she moaned and he complied, her moans went up an octave as he hit her sweet spot and she arched into him. Their panting got heavier as they soared higher into their release. Itachi's speed increased and Hade's moans got slighty higher, Itachi kissed her passionately as his hands took hers and held them tightly.

"_Haaaa...Itachi...mmm...I think I'm gonna..." _The wind was knocked from his lungs as her release hit her hard and she clamped tightly around him as she moaned out his name. He had no choice but to follow her and let out his own release with a pleasurable groan and a few more thrusts. They stayed still for a moment as their heart rate went back to normal, he pulled out of her slowly and collapsed next to her. She brought her hands to his chest and laid her head on his shoulder while his arm went around her shoulder. There were a few minutes of silence before Hade snuggled herself closer to him.

"I can't believe I'm right her with you Itachi..."

"Don't think about it Hade...being her with you is all that matters right now, don't think about anything else right now." he said gently as he kissed the top of her head and pulled the bed sheets over themselves. "Just sleep and tomorrow we'll worry abour reality, for now lets just enjoy what we have, this time together."

_"I never stopped loving you Itachi, not for one minute." _she whispered as her eyes closed and sleep over took her. Itachi moved a lock of hair behind her ear and activated his sharingan. His vision outlining every single detail, the curve of her cheeks, the glossy brightness of her hair and the fullness of her lips. He closed his eyes, deactivated his sharingan and buried his nose in her hair; taking in her sweet scent as sleep claimed him as well.

_I have to find a cure, I can't loose her again like I did seven years ago. I'll never forgive myself if I die without telling her the truth._


	8. Well Deserved Slap

_**I do not own any Naruto characters. this includes, unfortunately Itachi. T_T Kano and Kenta Hatake and Enama Hyuga belong to ForgottenMemories013 and our friend SummerTimeDemon.**_

* * *

Hade stirred as she heard the chirps of birds in the morning, she turned on her side and reached over for Itachi only to find that side of the bed empty. She panicked for a moment until she felt the sheets were still warm, as if he had just recently gotten up. She sat up and grabbed Itachi's shirt which was on the edge of the bed. She threw it over her head and it fell down to her mid thighs, showing her how tall he had gotten the last time they had seen each other.

_Where could he have gone? _she thought when she heard a hard painful cough followed by a hard thump of someone hitting the ground. She followed the sound across the room to another door which turned out to be the bathroom. The door was part way opened and saw Itachi in his boxers on his knees, his left hand covering his mouth and his right holding on so tightly to the sink his knuckles were almost a chalk white. She rushed in, opened the door and knelt at his side.

"Itachi! Itachi what's wrong?" she tried to move his hand but he suddenly jerked from her and leaned againts the tiled wall. "Itachi..."

"I'm fine-" he started but a coughing fit overpowered him and he curled into a ball while all Hade could do was grab him by the shoulders to stop him from convulsing as he tried to gain control. She heard something drip to the floor and she looked past Itachi's shoulders and gasped as she saw blood dripping on the floor.

"ITACHI YOUR COUGHING BLOOD!" he stopped a few seconds later, heaving and small beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. Hade's hands immediately turned green as she placed them between his middle back. Itachi gave a small sigh of relief as the pain in his chest left, his heaving slowed to softer pants and his pale face regained some color. When she finished he slumped against her thighs with an exhausted sigh. Hade gently pulled his hair away from his face and noticed some of the tips were encrusted with blood. She stroke his back in small circles with her right hand and began to examine him using her medical chakra with her left. Hade's lips thinned into a frown as she sensed medium damage to his organs, his kidney was starting to disfunction as well as heart and lungs.

"Itachi this is...what kind of desease is this?" she whispered in shock. Itachi turned his head to look into her eyes and saw sadness in them. "This thing is eating you from the inside out!"

"I don't know...I was completely fine one day, and the next I started having flu symptoms combined with stomach cancer. Not to mention my eye problems only worsened as well." So Madara hadn't been lying when he said Itachi was in danger of dying. She didn't like this one bit, not only did she have to cure Itachi of his illness but she also had to find out a way to save Itachi from going completely blind. Blind?

"Itachi...how bad is your eye sight?" Hade saw him flinch and tense up before looking away. "Itachi there is no way I can help you unless you tell me what is wrong?"

A few seconds of silence stretched between them until Itachi sighed.

"I can't see the outline of anything anymore; everything is a blur, from the scar of my chest to the shape of your eyes...like looking underwater." his hand rose to her cheek and stroke it in a way as if he was trying to remember her face through touch. Hade could she the small curve of his brows as he tried to see her clearly and the small glassy look on his onyx eyes. He really was loosing his sight.

"What about when you use you sharingan?" he blinked and his sharingan looked back at her.

"I am able to see clearly but it's also a bit unfocused, like a person who barely woke up." his sharingan swirled back to their normal color and he closed them slowly. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Itachi resting on her thighs and her hands stroking through his hair. The were jerked out of their thoughts when a knock came from the bedroom door. A rough deep voice called from the outside.

"_Itachi Pein-sama wants Kihari to report him about your condition by nightfall, so she better get to it."_ a second later they sensed his precense disappear.

"I guess we better get started." he mumbled. Tried to sit up but Hade pulled him towards her and kissed his forehead.

"Why don't we shower first? It looks like you could really use one." she chuckled. He smirked as he got up and helped her stand as her legs had fallen asleep for being in that position for a while.

"You know...you look cute when you're asleep." he whispered as he trailed his nose from her neck to her jaw. She gave a small laugh as she backed up into the shower and turned on the water.

* * *

"Has there been anysign of her Tsunade baa-chan?" Asked Naruto. The blond and Sakura had run straight to the hokage tower when Mana had informed them of her disappearance with strict orders to not tell Kakashi. They knew the moment Kakashi found out the copy-cat nin would leave the hospital and go after her.

"No, I'm sorry Naruto but there has been no signs of her or her kidnapper. We have been led to believe she's been taken by Akatsuki."

"What!" Naruto screamed. Sakura paled and Tsunade sighed. "Are you sure?" In response Tsunade passed him the note that had been found in Hade's bedroom and both he and Sakura looked at it.

"It deffidently was Akatsuki." Sakura nodded.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked as he tried to decipher the poem.

"_We prey on the demons you protect with your greedy hands. _It's the most obvious clue Naruto." She said, pointing at the line. Naruto read it and then it finally made sense to him.

"The Akatsuki are the ones preying on demons...and those demons...are the tailed-beasts...me. And the other great nations protect us." Naruto's face turned disgusted as he gave the note back to Tsunade. "So how are we going to find her?"

"I don't know Naruto, we have spent almost three years trying to find out where they have been hidding and it's just as hard as trying to figure out where Sasuke has been for the past three years."

"But we already have a lead on him remember?" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes brightened up. When Sakura had fought one of the Akatsuki during Gaara's rescue she had learned the member -Sasori- had a spy in one of Orochimaru's hideouts and was to meet with him in a few days. Once they got back to Konoha Sakura had informed Tsunade about the meeting.

"You will go to that meeting tomorrow, and Yamato and Sai will go with you." Both of them scowled but Naruto was the one to actually say how outragous that was.

"But baa-chan! That Sai is a total jackass, he insulted Sasuke not to mention he is taking Sasuke's spot!" Sakura had more than already agreed to this but being one of the smartest she had decided to give the new boy a chance just to see what he could do. Sai had joined team seven yesterday and he had seemed like a fine guy. It was almost scary how he almost resembled Sasuke, his hair was almost just as dark even though it was unspiked and bangs swept to the side. His eyes were just as dark as Sasuke's but they were devoid of the young Uchiha's hatred and sorrow. He was dressed defferently, shirt that showed his midsection and dark black pants. It seemed they would have been able to get along just fine...until he opened his mouth and insulted Sasuke to which Naruto responded with insults of his own and threatening to kill the boy had Sakura not stopped him.

"Naruto this is not to be argued with Sai will be your new teammate so deal with it!" she snapped and Naruto looked away with a pout. "Sakura you four are to leave tomorrow early in the morning. I'll inform Yamato and you'll meet him today with Sai at he training field you two went with Kakashi."

Both of them bowed before leaving the office.

"Sakura-chan do you think will happen when Hade sees Itachi."

"I don't know Naruto it's no brainer she still has feelings for him...I just hope it doesn't cause her to betray the village."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"They obviously kidnapped her because she's one of the three greatest medics in Leaf. She's stronger than I am and her medical skills almost surpass Tsunade's. Don't forget what Kakshi-sensei told Itachi in Suna, he was loosing his eye sight because of the mangekyo sharingan. I wouldn't be surprised if Akatsuki kidnapped her to heal Itachi's eyes."

"I really doubt Hade would-"

"She still loves Itachi Naruto...she would probably put him before the village and when that happens she will be a traitor. A women in love is just as capable of betraying their village just like someone would betray their village for revenge." Both of their thoughts went to Sasuke, who had betrayed the Leaf to gain enough power to defeat Itachi.

"Then I will pray for Itachi to secretly still love her so he doesn't use his healed eyes against the Leaf."

"As improbable as it may seem I think I'll agree with you on that one Naruto."

* * *

"So what is your diagnostic doc." Itachi teased as Hade removed her hands from his temples. Hade had spent an hour checking the condition of his eyes in order to figure out what kind of chakra treatment she would have to use to heal his eyes. She frowned thoughtfully before grabbing a notebook and pencil Itachi had giving her to take notes with. He sat up and rested against the bed's headboard while she joined him with legs crossed and scribbling away on the notebook. He smiled inwardly towards her as she wrote, it was always like this when Hade was being taught medical jutsu by Tsunade. When ever her and Itachi were on break from training she would be scribling away on her notebook, taking notes on the injuries she had recieved and how it had healed when she used chakra. He remembered one particular time when he had recieved a gash on his forearm when he was seven and Hade had looked at it before bandaging it and taking notes. He had looked at her in confusion at first until she stopped writing, unbandaged his arm and healed it with chakra. Itachi had asked her why she'd done that and she looked at him as if he should have know already.

_"I couldn't let your arm bleed out as I find the best way to heal it you know. That's why I bandaged it, of course I won't be able to do that on the battle field so I'll have to think faster on asessing the wound before healing it."_

_"What about deseases?"_

_"I would have to use my chakra to inspect the damage and find information on it as quickly as possible. From there I would plan the process of healing, it would have to be day by day of course, because using medical jutsu uses a large amount of chakra and I would need to rest once in a while."_

Five minutes later she was done; she sat on the bed with her legs crossed and place the pencil between her teeth with a thoughtful look.

"It Pein may not like this but I can't fix your sharingan until I've found a way to cure the desease." Itachi looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"The desease has spread to your eyes and the only reason you haven't gone blind is thanks to your sharingan. The deterioration the sharingan is causing has form knots of chakra and thanks to that the desease hasn't blinded you completely. If I were to fix your eyes now the desease would only blind you in an instant." she explained as she bit her lips thoughtfully. "Pein is not going to like this."

"How long will it take?"

"If you don't go on any missions...few weeks...maybe two months?" Itachi's eyes widened. This defidently wasn't going to make Madara happy as he had hoped. Madara had planned to have all the tailed-beast captured by then, but since Naruto was the last one and Konoha was bound to protect him it was clear a war was well on its way. Adding up the time it was going to take to end that war...yeah, they did have enough time to get his eyes healed. There was a moment of silence before it was broken by a hungry growl of her stomach. Itachi smirked and Hade's cheeks flushed.

"Why don't we have something to eat first before we start?" She smiled sheepeshly and nodded. Itachi was just about to open the door when Hade took his arm. He looked back at her and her eyes were shinning with determination.

"Hade?"

"Itachi...Kano and Kenta are here aren't they?" Slowly he nodded and her lips thinned out in a grim line. "I...I want to see them...but at the same time I am so mad at them for betraying Konoha."

"It was my fault they left." She snapped her eyes at him and Itachi's eyes never wavered. "I told the council they had been feeding information on the Akatsuki." He felt her chakra spike up and the grip on his arm tightened.

"And were they?" she growled. He nodded.

"Yes, but they had stopped giving out information for a month and if Madara thought they had betrayed them they were going to be killed. The only way was save them was to have them leave Konoha."

"Then why did they stop-"

"Enama happened, they couldn't put her in danger when they found out she had the Pheonix in her. Not to mention they had known about the akatsuki since they were eight."

"But...how did they find out about the Akatsuki?"

"Unfortunately I don't have an answer for that. You'll just have to ask them, after you beat the hell out of them of course." he teased as he knew her well enough to know she would hit first and ask questions later.

"Itachi-" a low knock interrupted her as they both turned their head to the door. Itachi walked over to it and opened the door to reveal Kenta. Hade stood there, shocked. Kenta had gotten taller, his hair was still the same though slightly longer, his features were sharpened into a strong jaw and piercing eyes. Kenta gave a small bow of his head to him and looked down both sides of the hallway before he spoke.

"I know Hade-sensei's here...I wish to speak to her." Itachi said nothing, he only stood to the side and allowed Kenta to coming. He looked over at Hade and she nodded.

"I'll be back." he said, closed the door after him and left Kenta and Hade alone in the room. There was an uncomfortable silence for a bit before Kenta sighed and gazed at his teacher apologetacly.

"Sensei I-" his head snapped back as Hade backhanded him on the cheek so hard his neck cracked. He stayed still for a moment, bangs covering his eyes; hearing her breathing fast as if the single slap had taken alot out of her. Next thing he knew he was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled into a bone crushing hug by his sensei.

"You stupid, _stupid boy!_" she murmured as Kenta slowly returned his sensei's hug. "Why didn't any of you tell me about your demons or the fact you had known about Akatsuki since you were eight?"

Kenta sighed, he had expect for his sensei to know about that but explaining it would be so much harder for him since his twin had no memory of Enama.

"Sensei...they're something you need to know about Kano..." Hade let him go and she looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong with Kano?" He sighed once more before motioning for her to sit on the bed. Once she had sat down he sat next to her and explained how Kano and Enama had almost been killed by Danzo.

"That fucking bastard," she grumbled angrily. "When all of this is over I'm personally going to kick his old ass."

"Sensei you can't tell Kano about Enama at all." Kenta said with urgency as Hade gave him a confused look.

"What? Why?"

"If Kano finds out she's going to act irrationaly and I don't want her memories to mob her at once." he whispered as he hung his head. Hade smiled sweetely at him before she placed her hand under his chin and lifted up his head.

"Don't worry Kenta I won't say a word. I neglected you three once and I'm not about to do it again; this time I'm going to be here for you no matter what happens." she kissed his forehead before bringing him into a warm hug he slowly returned. Kenta had been so worried their sensei would reject and condemn them without knowing the truth which was why he hadn't told her how they had known about Akatsuki when they were smaller. When he saw how collected she had acted when she saw him -despite the slap he recieved- he knew he would be able to confide in his sensei and she would act wisely in order to protect them. Though the new worry creeping up into his mind was how would he tell his sensei the truth without Madara knowing. Kenta knew Madara already suspected him of not being completely loyal like Kano was and he would have to be extra careful of how he should handle the situation. When she let him go she ruffled his hair teasingly.

"I would love to see Kano Kenta." she said. Just then Itachi walked in and nodded at her.

"Kano is in the living room." Hade and Kenta nodded before standing up though Itachi blocked their path. "Remember what we talked about Hade?" she nodded and smiled at Kenta who looked slightly curious.

"Just watch and try to keep up okay Kenta?" Itachi walked up to her and placed handcuffs on her and Hade felt her chakra leave her, making her gasp in surprise.

"Madara's idea, he doesn't want you to use your chakra except for healing."

"I hate it when people seal my chakra." she growled.

"I know but there's nothing I can do about it. Come on." he let her and Kenta walk ahead of him before he followed and closed the door. They arrived at the living room to find Kano and Deidara wrestling on the floor for the remote control of the TV.

"Gimme that control!" yelled Kano who was on top of him and reaching for the remote.

"No damn it! You've watched way too many re-runs yeah!" he snapped. "Now let me go before I blow you up yeah!"

"GIVE IT!"

"GYAAAAH" they rolled around the living room for two minutes before they noticed they were being watched. Kano stopped and stood up which made Deidara fall of her and landed on the living room table. She saw Hade looking at her with a raised eyebrow while her brother had a hand covering his face as if embarrased of his sister's behavior and Itachi with his famous poker face.

"Sensei?" her eyes narrowed as Hade gave her a small nod.

"Hello Kano, it's been a while." Kano's eyes traveled up and down her sensei's until they fell on her sensei's neck. She pointed and asked.

"Sensei what happened to your neck?" Now Itachi and Kenta looked at Hade's neck and sure enough they could see anasty purple bruise that went around her neck as if someone had tried to strangle her. Hade's eyes widened as she mentally cursed at herself for forgetting to heal it since it had been Madara's doing when he had choked her at in Konoha. She avoided Kano's eyes as she answered.

"Why don't you ask the one you are so loyal to Kano." she whispered in a hurt voice. She couldn't mention Madara's name out loud for she knew the rest of the Akatsuki thought Pein was the real leader. Kano flinched slightly before looking away and spotted Deidara who was looking at Hade with an interested look in his eye.

"Deidara this is Hade Kihari." Deidara instantly stood up his eyes glinted dangerously.

"So this is the one who's been giving Pein a headache. She's quite hot yeah!"

"Say that again and I'll make sure you die for real this time." Hade growled. Deidara looked confused for a moment before he laughed. "I remember you now, you punched me on the face and gave me a black eye you know."

"Well you deserved something much more painful than that if you ask me." she snapped. Deidara could only chuckle in amusement before jacking the remote from Kano's hand and start flipping through the channels.

"Sensei why do you have hand cuffs?"

"She's not allowed to use her chakra except for healing." responded Itachi. "these hand cuffs prevent her from using her chakra."

"You know Uchiha why don't you leave me alone, I've had enough of seeing your face after three hours." growled Hade. Itachi only gave her a fierce glare which she ignored before leaving. Fortunately Kenta had caught on quickly and did not react to this change of personality between his sensei and her lover. He had understood they would need to play the I hate you, You hate me game to not rouse suspicion among the Akatsuki.

"Sensei-"

"You and I have alot to talk about young lady." she hissed dangerously making Kano gulp. The hand cuffs might stop Hade from beating the hell out of Kano, but Hade was sharp with her words and knew she'd be able to make Kano witness hell for betraying Konoha.

_I am in for one shitty ride with my sensei that's for sure. _thought Kano.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this long chapter. ^_^ since im on spring break now i'll be able to update. I hope I'll have at least 4 to 8 chapters by the end of this week. soooo yeah feel free to message and review. I might even have time to do some art for my stories who knows. anyways thanks for everyone who's been reviewing! makes me extremely happy. =3 see yah next chapter. for ForgottenMemories013: see i included Kano and Kenta this time. XP though u r gonna have to tell me how they knew about the akatsuki when they were eight since they are your characters. =P Laters everyone._


	9. A Painful Bond    Literally

_**I do not own any Naruto characters. this includes, unfortunately Itachi. T_T Kano and Kenta Hatake and Enama Hyuga belong to ForgottenMemories013 and our friend SummerTimeDemon.**_

* * *

"Kano it's completely obvious to say I'm very dissappointed in you for betraying the village like Sasuke did." Hade said sternly as her, Kano and her brother sat on their beds. It was early in the afternoon and Kano sat on the bed with her legs crossed, focusing her attention completely on her sensei. "You've hurt so many people when you two left, people who've known you since you were small. Even your uncle felt completely betrayed."

"My uncle?" she asked and both of them looked over to Kenta who blushed sheepeshly.

"You didn't remind her?" asked Hade.

"I'm sorry sensei times were dificult and I had to re-teach my sister almost everything after she lost her memory, she couldn't even gather her chakra properly for weeks."

"Who's our uncle?" she asked. Hade looked at her with sympathetic eyes for a moment before replying.

"Does the name Hatake Kakashi ring a bell?" Kano's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way sensei! He's in the bingo book and he's famous for being the CopyCat ninja because he has the sharingan!" Hade laughed and smiled.

"Yes he's defidently a strong shinobi and quite talented. Unfortunately he has the habit of being late everywhere he goes."

"Not when he met up with you though." Kenta smirked. Hade's smile left and she blushed.

"I-I-I-"

"Come on sensei he always left early when he went to meet up with you. I knew it and so did Kano before she lost her memory." Kano looked at her sensei and she looked away rather awkwardly.

"It's true but..."

"Sensei you did go out with him didn't you?" Kenta asked though he knew the answer was a yes. Despite her bangs covering her eyes Hade felt a smile curl on her lips.

"Yes, but it's not for the reason you'd think. I might have felt something for Kakashi...but it was nothing above a strong friendship. I tried loving him the way he deserved but I couldn't." she looked at the twins apologetacly.

"You don't have to say anything else sensei I'm sure he knew that too and he still asked you out."

"Okay enough we are getting out of topic here." Hade sighed. "Kenta you are going to tell me the reason you two left the village since she obviously can't remember a thing."

"Trust me sensei the only reason Kano remembers you at all is because I told her about you and the eight tails allowed me to transfer some of my memories onto her."

"Hellooooo! _Kano_ is still in the room." Kano snapped irritated.

"Sorry sis, anyway the reason we left was because we knew Itachi had told the elders about us and it had only been a matter of time before they arrested us. What Itachi didn't know was that we had stopped giving the Akatsuki information on Konoha."

"Since when?" Hade wanted to know. "Was it after they tried to take Naruto?"

"No...we stopped giving information about Konoha since we were eleven, way before you became our mentor." Hade tapped her knee in thought before looking at the twins.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course we are sensei what would be the point of lying to you?"

"Then answer me this...how did Madara get you to join Akatsuki when you were eight years old?"

Kano and Kenta traded looks with each other before looking at their sensei.

"Kano only remembers this because of me but, Madara got a hold of us when we lost control of the eight tails."

"How old were you?"

"We were five." Hade paled as she falshed back to that day. She had been with Itachi that day and they had felt a very strange surge of chakra. They had gone to the Hokage tower and learned that a tailed demon had attacked the Hatake compound and killing everyone...except for three people.

"You two...you two are the ones who's chakra Itachi and I sensed that day...you killed eveyone in the Hatake compound except for Kakashi didn't you?"

* * *

"You called for us Tsunade-sama?" the new team seven had been summoned to the Hokage's office while they had been eating; when they arrived to Tsunade's office they saw she was holding at them with a grim look.

"Tsunade-sama what's this about?" asked Sakura.

"It's time for you four to head out and meet Sasori's spy." When Sasori had been defeated he told Sakura and Chyo he had a spy working for Orochimaru and they were to meet in a week. There were only two days left. "The place Sasori had indicated isn't far from here you should be there at dawn the day of the meeting. I suggest you get going."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Yamato bowed. "If I may, has there been any news of Hade?"

The hokage shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry but no, it pains me just as much as you do." they had been able to find no trace of Hade. They had informed Kakashi just yesterday of what happened and he had not been happy; not happy at all.

_"She's been kidnapped!" he yelled. He tried to get up but Naruto and Sakura pushed him back on the bed._

_"Kakashi-sensei don't be irrational Tsunade-sama is doing everything she can to find her."_

_"Has she sent trackers?"_

_"We can't she disappeared right at the entrance of the Uchiha compound. According to the Hokage the Akatsuki member used teleportation jutsu to leave the village."_

_"In other words you have nothing to track her down with." Naruto nodded. _

_"Toshiru is just as devastated but he said he might have found a way to find her."_

_"Of course!" Kakashi said as he sat up suddenly. "There's a legend in where twins born in the Kihari clan can communicate with each other through dreams._

_"Through dreams?" asked Naruto._

_"Yes if I remember correctly there is a certain ritual that has to be done but it has never been done in more than a hundred years."_

They had of course informed Tsunade of this but she wasn't sure if it would work at all since it's never been tried before.

"Tsunade-sama there's still the plan Kakashi told us about-"

"No it's too dangerous, I've already checked the Kihari's history and it's very risky it uses a huge amount of chakra in order to connect the mind of the twins."

"I just hope we can find her soon, I really don't want to resort to that jutsu."

* * *

"Toshiru...I need to...go..." Saya moaned between kisses as Toshiru's lips grazed her neck and his hands caressed her thighs.

"Forget it...I'm not letting you...go anywhere." he whispered. Saya laughed as she wove her hands through his dark hair. He nuzzled her neck before she quickly pushed him aside and straddled his waist before bending over and pressing her lips hard against his. A low growl rose from the back of his throat as she started to move her hips against him slowly.

_Thank the gods I moved out in time. _thought Toshiru with pleasure as the woman a top of him grinded her hips against his. A year after Sasuke had left the village Toshiru had informed his parents he wanted to move out. They were of coursed saddened by the fact their oldest child would leave them just like his younger twin had. Toshiru convinced them by telling them he would visit often and he kept his promise by visiting them every other day. After getting his own place he was able to meet with Saya more and more often until she also moved in with him. The Inuzuka clan wasn't happy with the arrangement but since they were both adults they couldn't do much about it. Despite all of this however, Toshiru still hadn't asked her to marry him and after his sister had been kidnapped he couldn't even bring himself to ask her.

_Hade_ he sighed. Saya noticed how the sigh hadn't been one of pleasure. She stopped moving and gave him a frown.

"Toshiru what's wrong, did I-"

"I'm sorry, it's not you it's me...I just thought about my sister." he rans his hands through his hair and sighed again.

"Kinda weird to be thinking about your sister right now Toshiru don't you think?" she smirked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, very weird." he looked at Saya and placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I keep thinking bout her...last night I had a weird dream."

"Tell me." she said as she began to move her hands over his chest.

"I was in a small room, there was a window high on the sealing with bars and it must have been early in the morning. My legs were numb and my hands were chained."

"Sounds more like a nightmare, but what was so weird about it?"

"When I looked to the left I saw my sister's birthmark...I was looking through my sister's eyes."

"Through...are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I can't explain it but it felt so real and I...I knew she needed my help." He closed his eyes in thought and Saya kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, they'll find her and soon she'll be back safe and sound."

"I hope so."

Saya looked over to the night stand and gasped, she was already ten minutes late for work at the Inuzuka compound...her aunt was not going to be happy. She got of him and started to gather her pants and shirt.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Toshiru but I'm already late." she said as she put on her shirt and gave Toshiru a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you for dinner alright?"

Toshiru could only give her a smirk before she slid on her shinobi sandles and ran out the door. Once he heard the front door close he sighed once more and stared at the celling.

"I have to find my sister, I can't just wait and hope they'll find her." he got up and dressed before leaving the apartment and heading towards the Kihari shrine. Just like the Uchiha the Kihari had a secret room in their own shrine where all the family's secret jutsus were kept. It didn't take long for him to find the scroll he was looking. The secret room had been built underground and it was larger than a basketball court and a celling fifteen feet high made out of limestone. The room had been specifically made for summonings and sealings since their techniques needed more than one person. The jutsu Toshiru was bout to use though, only needed the work of one person. He took out everything he needed and got to work. He lit the candles and drew the symbols, he did the handsigns and faced the clan's symbol of a dragon holding a sword with it's tail.

Chakra began to pour out of him and the room began to shake. An instant later he heard a voice in his head, neither male or female just a hollow dark voice.

_What do you think you are doing Kihari Toshiru. _it wasn't a question it was a demand.

_Who are you?_

_I am the creator of your clan, the one who branded the first twins with my mark._

Toshiru took in a sharp breath of surprise, remembering the story of their clan founder who had fallen in love with a demon in the shape of a dragon but could only turn human on the hottest days of the summer. The dragon was the reason their clan got along with the Uchiha; for their fans controled their raging fire and the dragon's knowledge calmed the Uchiha's irrational pride. When the Kihari clan had been founded the dragon's wife had bared the first twins and the dragon had marked one of them with the dragon birthmark on the left shoulder and the other with the dragon's eye on the right. When both twins fought back to back they would awaken the dragon in them and defeat any enemy that stood in their path.

_I need this jutsu to find my sister. _

_Why_

_She has been kidnapped by an organization known as Akatsuki. I need to know if she's alright and not..._

_Your actions are noble, but this connection should have been awaken the moment you two were born._

_What do you mean?_

_Twins of the Kihari had been kidnapped throughout the centuries; the families had the obligation to awaken the bond in order to protect them._

_We had been in peace for so long though, the clan most likely believed there will be no need._

_That decision belongs to me! _The walls shook and Toshiru could almost feel the heat of the dragon's rage.

_The Kihari twins must always have the bond with or without war._

_What do you mean?_

_After the twins turn twenty one the bond will give them their full power and nothing will be able to defeat them. But without the bond the twins powers will be unbalanced and only the oldest and wisest twin will be allowed to live._

Toshiru felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dropped on him. If his sister died so will he...and vice versa. Not only that if they didn't awaken the bond his sister will die just because he was the oldest! Sure his sister was wise but in terms on balancing emotions and duty he was by far wiser than she was and Hade putting her love for Itachi over her duty proved it.

_Please give me permission to awaken the bond. _Toshiru pleaded.

_Both twins need to be present for the awakening and she is not with you. Awakening it with you two far apart will cause unbearable pain._

Toshiru thought what his sister would had done in his place and got a simple conclusion. She wouldn't care about the pain her only concern would have been to find her brother and get him home safely. The dragon read Toshiru's thoughts and understood the decision.

_As you wish Kihari, but the pain you both are about to suffer will leave you both unconscious for long hours._

As soon as the words appeared Toshiru cried out in pain as his body convulsed with electric pain. It was unlike any type of pain his body has ever experienced. Every nerve ending was on fire, his head was pounding and his ears were ringing with white noise. Toshiru could only cry out in pain and hope his sister's pain would be as horrible as his was.

* * *

"Sensei you really don't think of us as monsters do you?" Kenta asked Hade with sorrowful eyes.

"No Kenta, what you two did was beyond your control. I could never blame you for it and it's not my place to judge you." both of the twins smiled gratefully before she smiled back at them.

"Well, I have to leave and report to your leader. He supposedly has and assignment for me."

"What about your handcuffs?"

"They locked away my chakra there's no way I can leave without the thing shocking me. I'll find my way to his office don't worry." with one final smile she got up and left the room. She had only gotten past her own room when the pain struck her. Her handcuffs crackled as chakra exploded from her wrist.

"What the hell I didn't even try to summon my chakra!" a second later there was a small explosion as the handcuffs couldn't hold on to the huge amount of chakra. Hade was flung backwards and to the wall at the end of the hall; making a small crater. Hade only managed to get on her knees before the same pain that had attacked her brother hit her. It started with the ringing of her ears, then flame of pain as her body began to burn up and her blood to boil. Her screams were like nails on a chalkboard and her body couldn't stop convulsing like she was being possessed.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"HADE!" Itachi was at her side at once. He had been waiting for Hade in her room before he felt the wave of chakra and Hade's earsplitting scream. As soon as he touched her he jerked his hand away, her body was burning up so much he couldn't even touch her.

"What the hell is going on?" Itachi looked behind him to see Kisame and he twins. The twins hurried to Hade's side and tried to touch only to jerk their hands away just like Itachi had.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know I just felt a wave of chakra before I heard her screams. Hade!"

"AAAAAAH!" she screamed again and her body kept jerking, sweat pouring out of her and her skin turning a darker color.

"Kisame we have to get her in water!" Kisame ran over to them and grabbed Hade despite her burning body. He flinched as his hands got burned and he felt the intense heat of her body on his shoulder. They ran down the other hall until the opened a door that led to a large pool. They got to the shallow end and Kisame jumped in with Hade still on his sholder. The water seemed to sizzle as Kisame placed her on the water and held her still as he could with her body still jerking. Her screams lowered do painful moans and her body went from spasmic jerks to medium shivers. Hade's breathing was ragged and she slowly became to be aware of her surroundings and a certain someone holding on to her by her upper arms. She looked up and looked into the dark eyes of Kisame.

"You-you're..."

"Hey gorgeous, long time no see." the shark man smirked. Hade could only let her head hung as Kisame picked her up bridal style and got her out of the pool. Itachi was at her side and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Hade your body was burning up nobody was able to touch you with out getting burn."

"But...Kisame..."

"You're gonna have to heal my hands. You almost fried me gorgeous."

"Oh...shut...up."

"What happened here?" they turned and saw Madara at the doorway with his arms crossed. "I sensed the handcuffs explode. I told you not to try and escape Kihari."

"I didn't...do it...baka...they blew...up on...their own..." she panted as she closed her eyes, her head was still panting and her body felt numb.

"Well then what happened?"

"Nobody knows Madara-san." said Kano in a sweet voice and Madara turned his attention to her. "Hade was speaking with us before she left to find you. She wasn't trying to escape."

"Well then, until we find out what happened take her to her room and change her clothes. Put her to sleep."

"Hai Madara-san." Kano bowed as Madara walked out.

* * *

"Toshiru! Toshiru wake up!" Toshiru gave out a groan of pain before his eyes opened slowly and saw his parents looming over him with worried looks. Once they saw him open his eyes they gave out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god!" his mother cried before hugging her son.

"Rin your smothering him." his father told his mother. She let Toshiru go and moved his bangs from his eyes. Then Toshiru noticed his was in his old room when he used to live with his parents.

"How...how did I get here?"

"We found you in the Kihari's shrine...Toshiru what did you do young man!" he looked at his mother and sighed.

"I did what I had to do...I awakened the bond." Her mother gasped and his father narrowed his eyes.

"Toshiru why did you-"

"The dragon spoke to me..."he whispered. He was way too tired; his body was numb and his head felt as if it had been through the wringer. "It said that if I hadn't wakened the bond Hade would have died."

"What?"

"It said that on our 21st birthday...only the oldest Twin would live...did you two know that?" their parent's exchanged looks before shaking their heads.

"No...we had no idea it would happen. Twins are so rare to be born we have almost no information on the bond."

"Does that mean you'll be able to reach your sister?" his mother asked. Toshiru nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know how it'll happen, do you think I could stay here...until I can get my strength back?"

"Of course you can sport." his father chuckled. "You didn't think we'd let you leave the house did you?"

"We already informed Saya about what happened, she'll get her once she gets out of work. Go to sleep Toshiru."

No a second passed after her words left her lips Toshiru passed out. But when he closed his eyes he found himself in a weird cave where a small underground pool was. Though what made his heart skip a beat wasn't the setting it was the person standing at the edge with her back to him.

"Hade?" he whispered but the echo of the cave carried his voice over to her. She turned and her eyes brightened up at the sight of him.

"Toshiru...nii-san!" she cried and ran to him before jumping into his arms. Toshiru didn't need to ask himself whether or not the bond had worked, the dragon's voice filled the cave though he was sure he was the only one who could hear it.

_You may have found your sisters essence, but now you must find her body._

_Thank You_

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed another looooong chapter. Alot about the Kihari and Hatake twins were revealed in this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^ Next chapter there's going to be even more revelations, maybe there could even be a traitor involved. Not gonna say who or which side he/she is betraying u r just gonna have to wait and see. Sasuke might even make an appearance next chapter too. ^_^ And sis you might wanna message me i gotta ask yah somethin. ^_^ please message and/or review and i shall see yah next chapter! bye-bye_**


	10. Itachi's Decision

"Hade please tell me you're ok." Toshiru begged as he looked his sister up and down. Of course, since this was a dream he wouldn't be able to see any damage though he didn't really care.

"Yes I'm fine...well...something happened to me that made me have nasty spasm." she explained the pain she experienced and her twin sighed.

"I'm sorry that was my fault." he explained about their ancestors and the twin bond -deliberately not mentioning the negative effects of the bond-along with the cause of the pain they both suffered. "I'm so sorry Hade but I had to connect the bond in order to save you."

"Big brother you did what you had to do in order to rescue me there is nothing wrong with the decision you made." she told him gently. "At least now you'll be able to know where I am."

"I hope so, with luck I'll find you in a few days. Just please promise me you'll stay out of trouble." Hade laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the one who goes _looking _for trouble Toshiru, trouble usually _finds me. _Relax I have it covered, Madara won't kill me because he wants me to heal Itachi's eyes so I'm in the clear for now." Toshiru paled at his sister's words.

"What do you mean...Madara? So he really is alive!"

"Of course he's alive. He's the real leader of the Akatsuki but he's using a ninja known as Pein to be the "leader" of the Akatsuki."

"I'm hope I'll be able to remember this when I wake up or I am going to be very frustrated." her brother murmured. Toshiru looked at his sister and noticed she was tracing her birthmark, an unchangeable habit she had when she had something to hide and didn't want to reveal. "Hade what's wrong something's bugging you."

"Huh?"

"You're tracing your mark." she looked down and saw her right hand finger on the dragon's tail and scowled. She gave a sigh of sadness before looking her brother in the eyes.

"Toshiru...Kano and Kenta are in the Akatsuki hideout."

"What?"

"Madara supects on Kenta and Kano somehow lost her memories when she left the village." she told him the story Kenta had told her and the look on Toshiru's eyes got colder.

"Danzo did that! That son of a bitch, you know what else he's done now? Him and the elders have placed on of Root's agents as a substitute for team seven."

"And let me guess, this root boy is a replacement for Sasuke?" Toshiru nodded. "I guess Danzo and the elders did it to keep an eye on Naruto and the Hokage since team seven is very close to Tsunade."

"My guess precisely, I have a feeling corruption is finding it's way into the council and I don't like it one bit."

"Tsunade has to be informed of this Toshiru. It might take many years...but I think it's about time Tsunade started making changes in the council."

* * *

"Uchiha you've been watching over her the whole night don't you think you need to rest?" Kenta mused as he saw Itachi perched on a chair and watching the unconscious Hade like a hawk. Itachi's eyes left Hade's face and gave Kenta a bone-chilling look that sent the message loud and clear. _Leave or I swear I am going to kill you._ Kenta raised his hands up in surrender before leaving the room; Itachi got off the chair and walked over to Hade's bed. He sat at the edge and placed a hand gingerly on her forehead and felt the fever going down.

"What happened Hade?" he whispered. Hade stirred for a moment before her head rolled to the side.

"Itachi..." she murmured in her sleep and Itachi closed his eyes in relief. She was going to be fine.

"You can come in Kano." The door to Madara's room opened and Kano walked in. Her eyes were different, the red eyes of the wolf inside her shone brightly as she walked towards Madara who was sitting comfortably on a black leather couch on the far side of the room. Once she was got to the couch she sat on his right side, laid back and placed her legs on his lap. The short shorts she had been wearing rose up when she had sat down, exposing more of her thighs and Kano watched in satisfaction as she saw Madara's eye through his orange swirl mask darken.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Can't I just come and hang out?" she asked back with a sneer as her demon eyes got darker.

"What do you want?"

"Are you sure Kihari is in on Toshiru's plan? When she talked to me about my memories they were pretty concise with the explanation Kenta gave me."

"Kano, it's obvious Kenta has been in contact with Kihari so their story could concise. They are trying to trick you." he placed his right hand on her leg and rubbed slow circles, making goosebumps rise on her legs. "Remember what I told you. Kenta got too attached to the retched village of Konoha while Kihari didn't bother looking for you because she despises those tailed-demons who did harm to Konoha."

"But what about the Nine-tails, and my brother?"

"She only tolerates the Nine-tails because he was orphaned and he is trying to be the hokage," his voice was cold and bitter as he remembered how many years ago he had aspired to become Konoha's great leader only for that dream to be taken away from him by the used to be first hokage. "and your brother no longer wishes to be a spy so Kihari considers him a true leaf shinobi. You on the other hand have decided to still be my spy and despises you for almost killing one of the Hyuga's shinobi who is very dear to her." Madara was clever enough to know Kano had a deep bond with Enama Hyuga and couldn't risk on Kano's loyalty to her bestfriend to get in the way of his plans. His hand traveled higher on her leg and Kano's breath rose slightly.

"Then I can't trust her. She cannot know what we are planning."

"Itachi Uchiha will no doubt let her in on the plan but I can't kill them both as they are still very important pawns in my plan."

"I'm not one of those pawns right?" she smirks.

"Oh, no...you are a very special piece my dear, a real keeper." He leans towards her and Kano's hands reaches for the bottom of the mask and slowly lifts it up. When looking at Madara Uchiha one would expect to see an old man if not older than the third hokage; but it was not the case with this particular shinobi. His face was smooth and unlined by the years; he looked no older than Hade and Itachi and his eyes were a blood red due to his activated sharingan. Kano brought her hands up to his face and gave him a dangerous smile. Madara looked back at her and returned her smile with his murderous smirk as his hand traveled to her hip and his lips descended on hers ferociously. Kano wrapped her legs around his hips as Madara pressed his body on hers and placed heated kisses on her jaw and neck. A low moan rose up on Kano's throat as she began to grind up against him and felt him through her thin black short shorts.

"_Madara...aah." _her moans rose as Madara began flex his hips to her grinds and she let her head go back as Madara began to attack her throat and grazed his teeth against it.

"You know what you have to do...right Kano." he whispered in a husky voice. Kano moaned and ran her hands through his hair.

"Make sure...ah...they don't figure...hmm...out the plan..." Madara groaned in approval as Kano's hands suddenly traveled down to his pants to unzip them.

"Exactly..." he groaned as he kissed her ravenously.

* * *

"How long have I been out?" Hade asked as she accepted a glass of water from Itachi.

"About two days. Kenta and Kano were really worried about you." he said. After Hade had fallen asleep Itachi had informed Pein and Madara about his condition and the treatment Hade would be giving him.

_"With her unconscious the treatment might take longer than expected; until the treatment is complete you will not be sent on missions." said Madara. Pain nodded in agreement._

_"Once she is awake we want her to begin the treatment at once." Pein said and Itachi bowed slightly before heading out the door._

_"Are you sure we can still trust him Madara-sama?"_

_"In truth I do not trust him, just as I'm sure he doesn't trust me. However, I still need him and the retched Kihari girl. Itachi will die anyway once he fights with his brother, but I'll keep Kihari alive until she is of no further use to me."_

Itachi had heard the entire conversation and realized he needed to get Hade out of there before he fought his younger brother. Hade couldn't find out what Itachi was planning until he died and he was planning to keep it that way.

"Itachi." he blinked and realized Hade had been trying to get his attention for the past minute and he had retreated in his mind for a moment.

"what?" Hade raised and eyebrow at him.

"What is wrong with you Itachi? You seem...distant." He shook his head before pressing his forehead against hers with a sigh.

"It's nothing trust me. I'm just glad you're alright...by the way why did that happen to you?" Hade opened her mouth but no sound came out.

_I can't tell him about the bond with Toshiru,_ thought Hade suddenly and she secretly bit her lip.

"I'm not sure, it felt as if my body was attacked with fire and lightning. It's all I remember really." she felt bad lying to him but something in her gut was telling her to keep her mouth shut. She always listened to her instinct though she had to admit it this time it was very weird since she rarely kept anything hidden from Itachi.

"Alright, Hade I don't really mean to pressure you...but Madara wants us to get working." she stared at him blankly until she understood.

"Oh right, I guess I should start working on your eyes, lay down." Itachi obliged and laid on his back as Hade sat on her knees and placed her fingers on his temples. Itachi closed his eyes with a relaxed sigh as he felt her chakra in him, he could feel the calmness and the energy of her chakra flowing through his eyes and the rest of his body. He felt her chakra mending the shredded tissue and the chakra pathways which have once been blocked because of over using his sharingan were now cleared.

A few minutes later she removed her hands from his temples, leaned down; her hair falling over him like a curtain and gently placed her lips against his. His lips responded immediately as they pressed back against hers, his hand slowly lifting from his side and to her neck where he pulled her even closer. Itachi tilted his head as he ran his tongue over her lips making them part and slid in, tasting her. A low sigh left her lips as she let him explore her mouth and intertwined her tongue with his. As the kiss became intense Hade swung her leg so she could straddle his waist as she brought her hands to his hair tie and undid it making a growl rumble through his chest. A split second later she sprawled on her back with Itachi pressing hot kisses against her neck and collar bone. A small moan escaped her and she stretched her neck to give him more while her hands slid to the edge of his shirt and pulled it up. Itachi broke the kiss so he could pull his shirt over his head and once he had thrown it on the ground he went back to Hade and began to kiss down her throat as he slowly began to unzip her shorts.

* * *

"SASUKE! STOP IT AND COME BACK TO LEAF!" Naruto snapped. He was one string away from turning Kyubi; they had finally found Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout but the new team seven had been disappointed when they had found Sasuke. His eyes had become colder and harder than when he had been twelve and his gaze was like a dark dead soul who only pondered the world for revenge.

"I told you, I have no interest in going back." his eyes went to Sai. "I see you have found a replacement for me, and where is Kakashi?"

"I am Yamato, Kakashi is in the hospital at the moment so I'm in charge of the team." Sasuke tilted his head with curious eyes.

"So I will guess Hade did not decide to come either...I am not surprised." He could have fooled anyone including his old teammates; but he could not fool himself as he realized he was disappointed at not seeing her there. What did make him feel on edge though was the look all four of them exchanged as he mentioned Hade's name. Naruto was the one who decided to break the news to him.

"She's been kidnapped Sasuke, the Akatsuki have taken her and she's been gone for almost a week already."

Sasuke's eyes remained impassive but his chest tightened with anger and dread. Hade has been missing for a week...taken by the Akatsuki...with _him._

"I'm sure you can track her down."

"That's the problem we can't! Someone from the Akatsuki has the power of teleportation and we can't track her because of it!" Sakura said and Sasuke switched his gaze to her though she didn't blush or shy away like she would of had she been the same twelve year old. This Sakura looked at him defiantly and courageously, her gaze never wavering from his. "Sasuke if you would only come back with us we could-" It was the wrong thing to say. Sasuke's eyes hardened and he jumped towards them faster than their eyes could follow. He was in front of Naruto with his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't plan on going back...and why did you come here if I could kill you right now? Isn't it still your dream to be Hokage?"

"What kind of Hokage I'd be if I couldn't even save my best friend?" Naruto said as Sasuke's right hand went back to his waist where he grabbed his katana and pulled it out of it's sheath. "I don't deserve the title yet, don't you think?"

"Hn." there was a flash of silver Sasuke's sword swung forward to stab Naruto in the back.

_Naruto found himself in front of the Nine-Tail's cage with the demon growling dangerously._

_"Undo the seal Naruto! Let's show this scum what the power of the nine-tails can do!" Naruto's hand rose up and headed to the seal when another hand stopped him. He looked to the right and saw Sasuke with his sharingan activated._

_"So this is where your power comes from." Sasuke said as the nine-tails' red chakra bubbled until some of it had seeped through the sealed gate until half of its body had been formed. When the nine-tails set eyes upon the Uchiha and growled._

_"So you're an Uchiha. Only they would be able to see this place. Just like Madara Uchiha and those despicable sharinga eyes!"_

_Sasuke kept his gaze cold as he grabbed the fox's snout and ripped it which made his bubbled form explode._

_"I don't know who you are talking about."_

Sasuke reopened his eyes and blocked a punch from Sai and kicked him away. He turned and ducked Sakura's punch who had tried to sneak up behind him. He couldn't stop his eyes from widening in surprise as the place where he had been standing with Naruto turned into a large crater.

_When the heck did she get strong? _he thought. He also thought he would have just injured Naruto and run...but it looked like they weren't gonna let him go without a fight.

* * *

"Itachi...come back to Konoha with me." Hade whispered as she laid in Itachi's arms under the bedsheets. She couldn't see his reaction because he was embracing her from behind, but she was able to feel his body tensing for a split moment.

"Hade you know I can't."

"But I have almost enough evidence to prove you're innocent." she said and he sighed as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Hade, Madara may have helped killed the clan but it doesn't change the fact that I still killed them with my own hands." He lifted his hands to her eyes as if his hands were still stained with the blood of his clan. "No matter what is revealed, I will always be guilty for the crime of killing my family. That's something even you can't change my love."

Her heart tightened at the nickname and it saddened her he had to use it in that sentence. She closed her eyes and pressed against him, feeling his warm, silk skin against hers. No matter what happened from here on out, she was not going to stop until Itachi was free and able to return to Konoha.

It wasn't exactly easy, but it took two months to repair Itachi's eyes. Those months however, weren't completely wasted. They spent as much time as they could together when she wasn't working on his eyes. If they weren't having sex they talked, and if they weren't talking the sparred against each other like when they were younger. They were just coming out of the training room when Kenta and Kano ran towards them.

"Kano, Kenta what's wrong?"

"Sasuke...and Deidara..."

"They...fighting...not good..." they panted after each other.

"What?" she looked at Itachi and they shared the same worried look.

"Yeah, Zetsu told us just now."

Itachi and Hade ran with the twins running behind them though the got left behind as Hade and Itachi ran faster. They arrived at the living room where Zetsu was with Konan. Konan saw them approach and raised a hand.

"Before you speak let me tell you we had no idea this was going to happen. It seems Daidara is acting on his own accord."

"If Sasuke doesn't kill that fucking blond I am going to kill him myself!" she growled. Itachi of course, said nothing since he was back to his role of not caring about anything. They had agreed to act like they were used to each other's presence but it didn't go beyond that. Everyone believed it, except Madara and Pein.

"Zetsu had been informing us about the battle. It even seems Naruto and a team is searching for them."

"But why is Naruto going after Sasuke after this long? Orochimaru is bound to be with him and it won't be easy to get to him." Hade saw Konan give Itachi a look and he stared back with a bit of guilt.

"Tell me what...Itachi?"

"Orochimaru died two weeks ago." Konan said as Hade's eyes widened. "Sasuke himself took Orochimaru's life."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she whispered and the twins, who had caught up and heard the conversation took a step away from them.

"You didn't have to worry he was fine."

"Fine?" she almost screeched. "Itachi, that means he's stronger than Orochimaru and no doubt he is looking for you already!" her voice was close to shouting range and Konana looked from them to the twins before Zetsu reappeared.

"I have news...Deidara is dead...he used his detonation jutsu."

"What about Tobi and the Uchiha boy." Konan said.

"It seems the blast killed Tobi and Sasuke Uchiha as well." Both Hade and Itachi's eyes widened.

"Sasuke...he's dead?" Hade didn't say anything else before Itachi took her by the shoulders and led her away to their room. By the time they went inside the room tears were already streaking down her cheeks.

"Hade."

"He's dead Itachi...I...he was like a little brother to me..." she met his eyes and she could see the sorrow in his as well. "He could of even been like my son...despite everything I did to try and protect him...it wasn't enough...it wasn't enough!" she sobbed and Itachi embraced her as they both slid to the ground. She pressed her face against his shoulder as the tears kept flowing. Despite trying to act strong he couldn't help the grief that attacked his heart. Tears began to rise in his eyes but he fought hard against them, he had to be strong for Hade and himself. He searched his feelings and he realized with small joy, his brother was still alive. There was no way Sasuke could die if he was so determined to find him and...the thought stopped short as sadness settled in him once again. Itachi was sure Sasuke was looking for him now that Orochimaru was gone and Sasuke wouldn't stop until he was dead.

_I have to confront my little brother. _His sharingan was as good as new and the disease hadn't shown it's ugly head after Hade had begun to heal his body. He was healthy enough to fight Sasuke until their chakra was drained, that way Sasuke would be forced to listen to the truth. Itachi had pondered about it for a long time and he had decided it was time to tell Sasuke the truth. The real reason why he had been forced to kill their clan. Then his eyes went to Hade who wasn't crying anymore but had her eyes closed against him as she tried to remain calm again. He couldn't tell her what he was planning. She would be set against it and Hade would try to talk to Sasuke herself.

_I have a feeling that isn't going to work..._and if he died she would be vulnerable to Madara who wouldn't hesitate to kill her. There was something about the Hatake twins he didn't trust and he couldn't take the chance they wouldn't defend her if Madara decided to slay Hade. He had to get her out of here and somewhere safe. _I'll have to take her with me when I go after Sasuke._ Itachi thought, but who could he trust to keep her safe until then? _Kisame_. The answer was simple, Itachi and Kisame had been close friends a year after joining Akatuski though just like his relationship with Hade they had to keep it a secret since Madara was always keeping an eye on him. Kisame would be able to keep her safe until then, he was sure of it.

"Hade...why don't we take a shower and sleep for a bit?" she opened her eyes and smiled sadly at him with a nod. He kissed her lips and helped her get up before leading her to the shower.

_I'm sorry my love, but the day after tomorrow...might be our last day together._

* * *

**_Because I took forever to get the chapter out enjoy this long chapter. ^_^ What will happen when Itachi decides to meet his little brother face to face? Next chapter will also include a surprise meeting between Kano and Enama. Will Kano show her true colors or pretend she's still Enama's friend? All these question will be answered next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review or Message. =3_**


	11. Ashiteru

The next day Itachi and Hade went to see Pein and Madara. Both Akatsuki leaders looked at them with suspicion as they were both hand in hand, not caring to show how they truly felt about each other.

"What is it you want Itachi." Madara demanded, not even bothering to look at the kunoichi standing next to Itachi.

"We need your permission to leave the base and head to the Uchiha compound that's far to the west of the fire country. There are things I need to pick up." he said. Half of what he said was true, there was a place in that compound that included the Uchiha treasury and he was going to give Hade the money so she could run away if he died confronting Sasuke.

"There is nothing there except ruins Itachi..."

"I believe there are still things to do, there are unfinished matters to me there." Itachi did not need to elaborate anyfurther. He had no doubt in his mind Madara already knew what Sasuke's goal was now that Orochimaru was dead. Madara was also aware Hade knew nothing about Itachi's plan since Itachi had mentioned his plan to Madara in such an odd explanation.

"Very well, but Kisame will accompany you in case any _trouble _arises." Itachi and Hade nodded and gave a brief bow before exiting the room, hand in hand.

"I thought we couldn't kill Itachi yet." Pein said to Madara with curiosity.

"I have come to realize Itachi is of no longer use to me. I have everything I need in order to start the third great shinobi war." Madara said in a cold dark voice. "Sasuke is doing me a great favor in ridding me of this pest. And once he's done that I wil take him under my wing and set him loose against Konoha."

"What if Hade tries to interfere?"

"I don't need to wait for her to interfere...once Itachi passes on to the next world I will kill her myself."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama are you positive?" Enama said with her round eyes. Gaara took Enama's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. When they had found out about Hade's capture they have sent their elite shinobi on the search to help Konoha. After two months they were just as unsuccessful as Konoha had been. Until now.

"According to Jaraiya's sources, they spotted Hade with Itachi and Kisame a day's away from the Land of Midari."

"That means one of Akatsuki's hideout is at least four days away! I can't believe Hade had been this close." Enama said with exitement. But a second later her face turned serious. "But what could she be doing with Itachi?"

"I hope she hasn't joined the Akatsuki because she still has feelings for Itachi but we have to be prepared for the worst. Right now I'm more worried about Sasuke being near here as well. I have a bad feeling they are going to be reuniting very soon."

"Then we have to do something."

"I already have our the rookie nine on it. They are following Sasuke's trail and they appear to be getting close."

"Let me go after them too, there might even be the slightest chance of seeing Kano and Kenta again."

"Enama-"

"Please Tsunade-sama, Hade-sensei might have already seen them I just want to help." Tsunade saw the determination in Enama's eyes and met Gaara's level stare before seeing him nod.

"Oh alright- but only if Gaara agrees to go with you since he is traveling with his own protective escort." Whenever Gaara left the village he was accompanied by at least thirty guards and that could be a huge advantage if they ran into any more Akatsuki.

"I will go with Enama wherever she goes." Gaara said and Enama beamed at him.

Outside the Hokage tower Enama jumped in Gaara's arms and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Oh Gaara thank-"

"There are conditions into letting you go Enama." Gaara interrupted and Enama sighed. "If bad comes to worst I am getting you out of there whether you like it or not. If Kano and Kenta have truly betrayed Konoha and try to harm you I will fight back." Enama could see in Gaara's eyes he was deadly serious and no amount of persuasion would change his mind. Enama smiled lightly at him before pressing her lips against as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, you know that?" she said with a smile.

"More than you can imagine." Gaara whispered to her as kissed her lips again.

"Ahem." The two of them turned and saw Toshiru and Saya side by side with traveling backpacks. "I hope you don't mind if we join you on the search for my sister."

"No Toshiru-san, it would be better since you have the bond with your sister." Toshiru had the bond for a while but he hand't had an idea where to start looking for his sister until he heard Enama and Gaara were going to join the rookie nine to find Sasuke which meant they would find Hade. They were ready to go in just five minutes and prepared to head out before they were stopped by Tsunade.

"Before you leave I need to give you this." she handed them a scroll with a seal in the shape of a red vortex. "It's a teleportation scroll; the moment you open it, anyone standing within it's circle will be transported immediately here."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama." bowed Enama as she took the scroll. With one nod to her group they jumped into the trees with Toshiru as point. A few miles later Toshiru felt a small spark in his body and he smiled, glad to realize they were heading in the right direction. A miles further Naruto's group came to a sudden stop as Kiba and Akamaru smelled the air.

"What is it Kiba did you find Sasuke?" Naruto asked eagerly but became slightly disappointed when Kiba shook his head.

"No...we are being followed." He looked towards Hinata and nodded before activating her byakugan. She did a three mile search when her eyes stopped right behind Kakashi who was standing in the direction of north.

"Oh...it's Enama-chan!"

"Enama?" shouted Naruto.

"Hai...it she's accompanied by the Kazekage along with Toshiru-sama and Saya-san."

"My cousin?" asked Kiba. "What could they be doing heading this way?"

"Lets wait for them and find out." said Kakashi. Ten minutes later Enama's group stopped a few yards away from Naruto's group.

"Enama, Gaara what are you two doing here?" asked Naruto.

"We heard about Hade-sensei and decided to help. Toshiru-san has the bond with her so it'll be easy to find her now."

"The _Bond_? Toshiru...you just awakened it didn't you?" Kakashi glared at Toshiru who shrugged.

"I had to find her Kakashi. Are you following Sasuke's trail?" Naruto nodded. "I'm traking my sister, it seems the battle of Uchiha's is not far off."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Hade is with Itachi, and Sasuke is after Itachi. If I'm correct about this, by following my sister's trail we'll find Sasuke as well."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Naruto shouted. Kakashi nodded and turned to Kiba and Toshiru.

"Lead the way you three." They nodded and jumped in the trees with everyone following close behind.

_Don't worry sister we'll find you soon._

* * *

"Itachi why are we really here?" she asked as they arrived at and abandoned Uchiha building. It was amazingly enormous, almost as high as the mountain with the Hokages' faces. Kisame had gone to try and cover their tracks and patrol the perimeter in case Sasuke arrived.

"We're here to gather supplies." he simply said.

"For what?"

"Don't worry Hade, trust me." he said and she scoffed.

"Last time you said that I ended up seeing you covered in your family's blood." he flinched and Hade raised an eyebrow. Itachi never flinched like that before and she wondered why. "Itachi?"

"I know I've not given you much reasons to trust me after all that I've done." He turned to her and cupped her face in his hands. "But it's very important that you trust me completely now. I'm going to die soon Hade." The color left her face and her eyes widened.

"No, that can't be...the disease and your eyes...I-"

"My eyes are fine, but your medical expertize has only halted the disease...sooner or later it'll come back."

"But...no..." her eyes looked so sad it was breaking Itachi to keep going. "If we go back to Konoha, Tsunade-"

"It's too late for me to head back to Konoha, there's nothing left for me there."

"Of course there is..."

"What is left for me?" she brought up her hand and traced his lips.

"Me." he smiled at her and kissed her lips sweetly. "Itachi."

"Please don't, if you keep talking I'm afraid I'll break down and let you change my mind..." he groaned as his lips grazed hers.

"Then lets leave Itachi...start a new life." he sighed and pulled away a bit.

"I can't do that because...Sasuke's alive." Hade's hand left his face and she would have stepped away had he not been holding on to her.

"How..."

"Hade he's my brother, I know it's impossible for him to die without killing me first."

"So the reason we're here..."

"Is to get everything ready in case something happens to me."

"No! Itachi Sasuke's not going to kill you I won't let that happen!"

"Hade the only way to stop him is by killing him...and I know you wouldn't kill him."

"Please don't do this Itachi..." the tears that she had been holding started to roll down.

"Would you love a man who runs away?" he asked as he thumbed the tears away.

"I don't want you to die..."she sobbed. "I love you."

Itachi pulled her forward and kissed her fiercely on the lips as Hade flung her arms around him, holding him tight and refusing to believe itachi was getting close to leaving her side again...this time forever.

* * *

"Sasuke where are we going?" Karin said as they jumped from tree to tree.

"We are going to the Uchiha complex to get a few things." Sasuke said.

"But I thought all of the Uchiha property was in Konoha?"

"No, there are a few ruins that date back to the first Shinobi War. There is someone there that has what I need."

After Sasuke's fight with Deidara he was gravely injured but thanks to Karin he recovered quickly. Now they were heading over to see the CatLady in order to get the supplies he needed for his fight against Itachi. As they headed closer to it they saw someone jump on a branch a few yards away. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the blond hair and black and orange jumpsuit. _Naruto!_

"Sasuke!" was all Naruto managed to yell before Sasuke's chidor infused katana cut him in half. A second later he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

_Shadow clone, now he know's where I am I need to hurry._

"I found him!" Naruto yelled to Kakashi.

"Lead the way Naruto." said Kakashi as Naruto took a sharp turn to the left. Their persecution was short lived when a horde of kunai sailed their way. As the got closer they noticed the exploding tags and had only milliseconds to get cover before they exploded. When the smoke cleared they heard a sigh of disappointment.

"If only shinobi were killed that easily."

A cold shiver passed through Enama when heard that familiar voice.

"Don't be rash, remember he only wanted to stall them." another familiar voice said and Enama peeked behind the tree her and Gaara had hidden behind to see her old teammates standing side by side. Kano and Kenta Hatake.

"It can't be..." Enama said as Gaara looked from the other side of the tree and his eyes narrowed as well.

"Kano, Kenta!" it was Kakashi. He stepped out from his hiding place and stare at the twins with a look of disappointment.

"Hello _uncle._" said Kano, making sure to spit out the last word as if it was a dirty word. "Can't say I'm happy to see yah...not."

"Kano that's enough! Let us through!" yelled Kakashi. But Kano ticked her index finger from left to right.

" Afraid I can't do that Kakashi, I have a mission from Akatsuki. I can't let you stop Sasuke from getting to Itachi and dear sensei."

"Hade! Let us pass Enama!" Toshiru snapped as he jumped at Kano.

"Toshiru-san wait!" Yelled Enama but she couldn't stop Toshiru as he pulled out his sword and swung it at Kano. A devil smirk grew on Kano's lips as she flickered out of sight as the sword came down on her. She appeared behind Toshiru, grabbed him by the back scruff of his shirt and pulled him back. Then Kano raised her hand and punched him on the jaw, sending him flying into Saya who caught him.

"Toshiru are you alright?" He spat blood on the ground and glowered at Kano with a growl.

"I'm fine."

"Kano please, let us help our sensei we have to rescue her!" Enama came out from behind the tree and Kenta's eyes widened.

"Enama..." Kenta whispered. Kano raised her eyebrows at her.

"And who the hell are you?"

"What do you mean? It's me, Enama Hyuga! What the hell Kano don't you remember your childhood friend?"

Before Kano could answer she gasped as her head throbbed painfully. A smiling face two girls holding hands and laughing. But darkness filled her vision along with Madara's voice.

_The five-tailed phoenix had the better life, you were nothing but her guard dog. She was never your friend; even your brother and your sensei liked her better than you. _

Kano was on her knees and when she opened her eyes she realized Enama was kneeling next to her. Lips curled into a sneered as her eyes became red and deadly with hatred.

"_You are not my friend...you are my enemy..." _she growled. Enama only had time to cross her arms in front of her to block the kick Kano had aimed at her face.

"Kano!" Kenta snapped and Kano faced him with a kunai.

"He said we could stall them, he never said we couldn't fight." she sneered. "I am not anyone's slave, so shut up!"

Kenta's eyes turned as red as his sisters and his chakra spiked up. Kenta was never one to loose his temper so easily, but when things never went his way he was quick to loose it.

"Let us through!" Naruto yelled again. But the twins smirked at each other, their argument coming to a quick end and their swords drawn. Mischief smiles on their lips.

"Why the hurry Naruto? The fun is just getting started~"Kano sang and Kenta flickered out of sight.

"Naruto watch out!" Naruto turns and ducks just as Kenta's sword came close to decapitating him. Kiba sends a volley of kunais and Kano stands back to back with her brother and reflects them all.

"Is that all you guys can do?"

"Kano we don't have time to play with you two...we have a mission." Kakashi answered calmly. Kano sneered.

"It's always about the mission isn't it...you never did keep mom's promise. You never cared about us...or about your sensei's son."

_Son?_ Naruto thought as he glanced at Kakashi who's eyes widened and his skin turned pale. Everyone knew the fourth hokage had been Kakashi's sensei, but no one had known the fourth had a son.

"You couldn't even take care of him for your sensei's sake...what would Minato say?"

"Enough!" Enama yelled before throwing a volley of kunais at Kano. Kano deflected them with her swords and smirked.

"The truth hurts Enama. Now what do you say we have some fun?"

* * *

"Itachi...did you really have to have the cat lady say that?" Hade asked Itachi as they arrived at another Uchiha compound, this one was more of a small house than the large building they've gone to two hours ago.

"It was the only way. I don't want Sasuke to know I'm not holding you prisoner or else he won't listen to you when you talk to him." Him and Kisame laid the equipment on the couch and walked towards the kitchen and took out a two bottles of water. Hade looked at Itachi with an arched eyebrow; everything in here looked clean and dust free. The refrigerator was filled with water and food, the living room was spotless and the walls even looked new.

"You had this planned since the beginning haven't you." he gave her just a hint of a smile and Hade rolled her eyes.

"I can't lie to you...most of the time." he smirked as he placed the water bottle on the counter and pulled her to him by her wrist. None of them noticed as Kisame rolled his eyes at them and exited the house, knowing fully well what Itachi was going to do. She placed her hands on his chest as he examined her face. His hand came up and he took a lock of hair between his fingers. Ever since Hade fixed his eyes everything had become into such sharp focus, like a dull painting suddenly gone majestic after applying extreme details to it. The colors just popped and became highlighted and everything took away his attention. The thing that fascinated him the most though was Hade herself, her skin looked so soft, her hair was lush, shiny and silky. Her lips were a soft pink and her eyes, oh how lost he got in those eyes! The eyes he was staring at right now were the most bright and soft honey hazel he had ever seen. They made his heart break when ever they filled with tears and made his heart beat a million miles and hour whenever they shined with lust or pure love like they were now.

"Itachi...make love to me..." Hade whispered as her lips brushed his. Without hesitation Itachi kissed her passionately as Hade flung her arms around his neck. His hands traveled down her arms to her waist and pulled her even closer and pressed their hips against each other. Itachi let out a low groan as he could almost feel the heat radiating off of her and his desire to get inside her grew stronger. Hade noticed this and began to slowly grind against him and was rewarded with a longer groan from her lover. He felt her smirking against the kiss and decided to give her a taste of her own medicine as his hands went down to grope her rear making the kunoichi moan in pleasure, giving him the chance to insert his tongue in her mouth. This made her grind a little faster against him, and before Hade knew it he had grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. He walked from the kitchen to the bedroom, bumping into things and making Hade giggle as she kissed his neck. When they got to the bed Itachi leaned backwards and he fell on the bed on his back with Hade straddling his hips.

"Hade..."he whispered and Hade smiled at him as she sat him up to off his shirt and then push him back down. She leaned towards him as her brown hair fell down like a veil over them. Itachi looked in amazement at how sexy and wild she looked from his angle on the bed with her eyes almost glowing intensely. She tilted her head and pressed her lips against him again, starting the kiss slow and gentle as she renewed her grinds against him. Itachi placed his hands on her hips and guiding her slowly. They did this for a whiled until Hade reached down and undid his pants with a jerk of her hands and slid them off him.

A millisecond later she was on her back and Itachi took her pants off with one swift move of his arm before his hands started sliding up her leg and a pleasurable shiver went up Hade's spine. He gave a small chuckle as he saw her underwear did not turn out to be panties but lace boy shorts. She had never been one to be girly enough to wear the kind of underwear that made men drool but to him those lace boy short made her look positively sexy. Then he placed his hands on her shirt and took it off her just as quickly and smirked when he saw it was a blood red bra. The way he was looking at her was so primal and hungry Hade felt heat radiate from between her legs and she sat up to pull Itachi into a searing heated kiss.

His hands caressed her in every possible way as he traced her body and loved the way she moaned after he had taken off her bra and caressed her breasts. He had tortured her so much to the point she was panting hard and she was begging for him to get inside her. When she noticed he wasn't going to listen she took off his boxers and flipped him on his back. With a low moan she pressed herself against him and he entered her; Itachi bit back a groan as pleasure assaulted him at being inside her and quickly placed his hands on her hips as she began to move. He forgot about everything, about Sasuke, Madara, the Akatsuki, the fact he was a rogue, his mission, everything left his mind. Everything except Hade, it was like he was in her room again when they had sex the first time and their only goal was to be together. He flipped Hade on her back and it was his turn to take over as he thrusted into her slowly but deeper and was satisfied when he heard her moan his name. His teeth grazed her shoulder and her hands moved up his arms to his back and dug her nails in when he began to pick up his speed. She brought her legs around his waist and both of them moaned as he went even deeper in her; Hade's head tilted back with a grimace of pleasure as Itachi kissed her shoulder and up to her jaw.

They took their time as Itachi kissed her everywhere while still moving within her and pleasuring her in different ways. He loved making her moan and cry out his name when he kissed her or thrusted up against her perfectly. Soon they were panting and moaning out each other's name as they got closer and closer to their breaking point.

"_Itachi...aaah...I think...oh god..." _she moaned as Itachi went harder and deeper against her. He didn't need to hear her say it he could feel it as she gripped him tighter and she bucked faster against him making him getting closer to joining her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he went even faster and kissed her neck. It was too much as Hade's head snapped back, colors exploding across her vision, her back arched of the bed and she cried out Itachi's name with a moan. Itachi's breath was forcefully knocked out of his lungs as she came and her walls clenched tightly against him and decided to join her in her climax in short deep thrusts as he came and he moaned out her name with broken groans. The kept moving as they came back from the pleasurable high until they were still and panting heavily. They stayed like that for a while, as their breathing returned to normal and their hammering hearts slowed down to a steady rhythm. Itachi then pulled out of her and collapsed next to her in the tangled bed-sheets. Then Itachi got behind her and pulled her to him as he placed his arms around her waist and gently kissed her shoulder and neck.

"Itachi...this was..."

"I know...and let me tell you I'll never regret doing this, ever." she looked back at him and sighed.

"But what about-"

"Don't," he begged and kissed her lips again. "let me enjoy this with you just this one last time. We'll face the consequences later...please, just let me be irrational and stubborn just this once."

He kissed her cheek and she fought to not let tears spill from her eyes as she pressed herself as much as she physically could to Itachi.

"Itachi...Ashiteru." Itachi's lips pulled up in a smile and he kissed intensely.

"Ashiteru, Hade."

* * *

**_This is the longest chapter in this story! Just thought I'd give you guys a treat for taking so long, I really hope you enjoyed this long chapter. And more surprises heading your way. ^_^ Any questions please feel free to message me and I'll gladly answer. =3_**

**_Ashiteru: I Love You_**


	12. Race Against Time

"Kakashi-sensei do we really need to set up camp?" Naruto protested as Yamato used his justsu to make small cabins.

"Naruto we lost Sasuke's trail and Hade is too far away for Toshiru to sense her. If we get some rest and wake up early tomorrow we should be able to make up for lost ground. Besides, we need to take care of Kenta his injuries are severe." Naruto sighed and looked towards one of the cabins where Enama, and Sakura were tending to Kenta.

"Why did that Akatsuki member attack Kenta...he was working for them wasn't he?"

"Yes, but it makes you wonder how loyal he really was to the Akatsuki."

Inside the tent Enama held on to Kenta's hand as Sakura cleaned Kenta's chest and stomach wound. The slashes had been cut extremely deep and he had been extremely lucky nothing vital had been hit. Kenta groaned painfully and tightened his grip on Enama's hand.

"Enama...Enama I'm...so...sorry-ghya!"

"Kenta stop moving!" Sakura commanded as her hands began to glow green.

"Kenta please, there is nothing to forgive." Enama said but Kenta shook his head slowly.

"Yes...there is...I hurt you...and...I betrayed...Konoha..."

"I don't care about that right now Kenta, right now I need you to get better." She saw as the wounds on his chest and abdomen began to close as Sakura's hands glowed a brighter green. Enama sighed and she could still remember when the Akatsuki member attacked Kenta.

_Kano had been about to attack them when an Akatsuki member showed up, wearing an orange swirling mask and grabbed Kano's raised wrist._

_"Tobi what are you doing here?" Kano snapped._

_"Tobi was ordered to retrieve you Kano, leader's orders. You were not allowed to attack them."_

_"Whatever," she said and jerked her arm from Tobi's grasp. Tobi looked at the Konoha team until his eyes landed on Naruto._

_"AAAH U R THE KYUBI!" he yelled happily. "What a surprise maybe we should just capture you now." Naruto's teammates instantly rushed to Naruto's side and formed a tight circle around him._

_"You can't get through all of us so don't even try you twit!" growled Kiba. Tobi pretended to shiver and held on to Kano who rolled her eyes._

_"Such a scary man! Oh well, we should go...but first." Tobi took out a kunai and blood splatered Kano's cheek as Tobi slashed Kenta's chest and stabbed him in his abdomen. Kenta gasped and stared in to the only eye hole the mask had with eyes of hatred._

_"This is for betraying us little Kenta!" Tobi said in a childlike voice before grabbing Kenta by the neck and throwing him in the direction of Naruto's group. Then he grabbed Kano and they both disappeared in a swirl of smoke._

"There, all done." said Sakura, then she proceeded by turning Kenta on his stomach and using wire to tie his hands together.

"Sakura-san what are you doing?" asked Hinata.

"We can't trust him, just because that Akatsuki member wounded him it doesn't mean Kenta's on our side."

"Sakura let him go!" snapped Enama. Kakashi walked into the tent and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Enama, but you and Gaara have to go back to Konoha...and take Kenta with you."

"But Ka-"

"Enama...it's alright..." they all turned their heads as Sakura turned Kenta on his back again. Pain was all over his face even though he was healed. "I deserve what's coming to me...there's no way around it."

"While you three head back to Konoha we will try and pick up Hade's tracks again, hopefully we'll catch up in time." Kakashi said but not once looking at Kenta in the eye. Kakashi new everything Kano had said was true and it killed him inside to know he had failed his own family as well as his team.

Ten minutes later everything was ready again, Gaara and Enama were taking Kenta back to Konoha using one of the teleport scrolls given to them and were ready to leave. Enama had been against it but Gaara reasoned and convinced her fairly quickly.

"Please find Hade-sensei soon Kakashi-sensei." Enama pleaded and Kakashi gave a slow nod.

"Don't worry. We'll find her as soon as possible, lets go." the rest of the team nodded as they took to the trees and Gaara opened the scroll.

_Hade-sensei please be okay._

* * *

Itachi finished packing the last of his equipment before looking behind him. Hade was fast asleep on the bed and Itachi felt his heart clench painfully at the sight. It had been the most peaceful sleep he's ever gotten in the past seven years since he killed his clan and now it would be the last one he would ever get after today. A sad regretful smile formed at his lips as he watched Hade sleep for the last time.

_Pleace forgive me for what I'm about to do Hade...Thank you...thank you for everything._

With a small sigh he exited the bedroom and met with Kisame out side of the house.

"Is it really a good idea to leave her like that, either way she will follow us."

"It's necessary, at least I'll have time to finish everything before she gets to us. Now lets go."

They arrived at the abandoned Uchiha ruins and Itachi got ready.

"It's time for you to head towards the town, Sasuke's getting closer." Kisame nodded.

"Alright, but are you sure you want me to take Hade and Sasuke after you...you know."

"Sasuke should pass out after he kills me, I'll make sure of that so it won't be too hard for you. Just make sure you tie him up and have Hade tell him the truth."

"She is going to hate you for this." Kisame remarked dryly.

"It doesn't matter, just go." Kisame sighed and disappeared. Itachi waited until he no longer sensed Kisame's chakra before summoning two clones.

"You know what to do." Both clones nodded and disappeared, meanwhile he went over to the chair at the altar and sat down with his ankles and hands crossed as he waited for his younger brother to appear.

* * *

"You're Kisame." Sasuke said as Kisame blocked his path on a roof.

"Nice to see you again young Uchiha, he's waiting for you." Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously and took out a kunai but Kisame took a step to the left. "I'm not allowed to stop you, but your teammates are not allowed to pass."

"WHAT?" Karin protested but Sasuke raised his hand to silence her.

"You three stay here, I've been planning on going by myself anyways. I'll be back." With that he ran passed Kisame and ran towards the Uchiha ruins. Kisame turned to Sasuke's teammates and smirked when he saw Shigure.

"It's been a while brat. You've grown quite a bit."

"Old man, what do you say we pass the time by having a battle. If I win you let us pass and you give me your sword." this made Kisame chuckle.

"Still are the spunky, cocky kid I remember...alright brat lets see what you've got."

* * *

"Hade where are you?" Toshiru asked his sister. Toshiru had closed his eyes for a moment as they had been running through the trees and he suddenly found himself in the same cave he had found his sister when the bond had been formed.

"I can't tell you Toshiru." said Hade. "I'm with Itachi right now...he's going to fight Sasuke."

"Can't you stop him?"

"He thinks I'm going to let Sasuke kill him but I won't let him."

"Hade what are you going to do?" Toshiru had a terrible sinking feeling about his sister's plan and he knew it wouldn't end well.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hade where tracking down Sasuke as we speak Naruto is following him."

"What?"

"Two hours ago Sasuke had taken camp but he went on the move all of a sudden, as if he had sensed Itachi already." Horror went across Hade's face and her face went pale.

"Oh no...Itachi...he's gone."

"Hade what are-" he didn't get to finish when everything went dark and he found himself running through the trees with Naruto in the lead.

"Toshiru?" his eyes found Saya and he noticed her worried look. "What's wrong?"

"We have to hurry, Naruto!" Naruto met his eyes and noticed how Toshiru had gone pale.

"What's wrong Toshiru-sensei?"

"I had contact with Hade through the bond."

"And?"

"It seems she had been with Itachi but he must have knocked her out and left her to go face Sasuke."

"Which means Sasuke is getting close to Itachi..."

"But there's something else, the moment Hade realized this she pulled out of the bond. There's no doubt in my mind she's going to go after them and try to stop it, she is going to do something dangerous I'm sure of it."

"Then we have to pick up the pace." ordered Kakashi and everyone gathered their chakra as they began to speed up the pace."

* * *

"You stupid _stupid _Uchiha!" yelled Hade as she ran through the trees with her tiger Akane at her side. She had woken up to find herself alone in the compound with every entrance and window sealed. She summoned Akane and they were able to break down a wall to escape and head after Itachi.

_Please don't let me get there too late. _she prayed as she picked up her speed. She only managed to get there halfway before her path was blocked by Kano.

"Kano...where's Kenta?"

"Gone, Madara killed him." there was no sadness in her voice and her eyes were bloodshot.

"No..that's not possible." Hade said and Kano flickered behind her and whispered in her ear.

"It's all your fault and Enama's...he preferred the two of you and the stupid village of Konoha instead of staying loyal to me." she kicked Hade in the back and slammed her against a tree. Akane swiped a giant paw at Kano but she back flipped and only got her shirt ripped.

"Because of you I've lost those I care about...and now you are going to pay." Kano growled as her demon began to take over her. Hade mentally cursed herself, she's never had experience with Kano's tailed demon and it placed her at a slight disadvantage. But then she remembered the seal she had made in case Enama ever lost control of her tailed demon.

_I have to make a different one...but I need time. _

_"_Raaaaaaaah!"

"Shit!" she jumped away just as Kano's fist got close to connecting with her face. The tree she had been standing exploded and sent debris flying everywhere. " Akane we need to distract her long enough for me to make a seal." Hade said to her tiger who nodded in understanding as she summoned a clone. While the clone hid and began on the seal Hade looked for Kano. She sensed her a split second before she attacked and Hade turned to raise her katana and block Kano's sword.

"Sensei...you can't beat me!" Kano hissed and kicked her. Hade raised her leg to block it and pushed her away with her sword. Kano lounged again and Hade merely stepped to the side and swung her sword down making Kano loose her balance which allowed Hade to hand chop the back of her neck and then kick her in her stomach followed by a roundhouse kick to the gut which sent her sliding on the ground.

"You always were the irrational one Kano...you haven't changed." Hade said as she suddenly turned and blocked Kano's punch with the flat edge of her blade while the Kano on the ground turned into a log.

"You're good sensei..."

"But not good enough." Hade suddenly felt her ribs crack as Kano delivered a powerful blow on her side as the one who had punched her disappeared. "You know...you were always lecturing me, you never really gave me props for doing anything well." this made Hade laugh which made a nerve on Kano's head to throb annoyingly.

"That's because you were always fooling around. You always had enough power to do better." Hade was replaced by a log as she appeared behind Kano.

"You were just too lazy and air headed to use it." Wire was strapped around Kano and she was thrown on the ground.

"You think you know everything...well YOU DON'T!" the wires suddenly snapped and the tailed beast's chakra covered her completely as three tails appeared and Kano turned ferral. She moved so quickly Hade didn't even have time to block as Kano's fist connected with her chest and sent her on the ground with a boom. Hade coughed and spat out blood from her mouth as Kano approached her and pulled her off the ground be the arm and she flinched as she felt the chakra burning her.

"_You are loosing your touch sensei...you should have sensed that coming." _this caused Hade to smirk despite the pain.

"I did." that's when Kano turned and the clone jumped at her and slammed the seal to her forehead. Kano threw Hade towards her clone and both fell on the ground as Kano screamed in rage as she slowly turned back to normal. She panted and gasped as Hade walked towards her. Kano looked up at her sensei with rage and spat.

"You bitch...you won't be able to save that Uchiha traitor...Sasuke will do us the honor of finally killing that useless man." Hade grabbed Kano's chin with bruising force and tilted her chin up.

"You're my student and very precious to Enama...if it wasn't for that and the fact that this is not like you...I would kill you on the spot." she hissed venomously. "But for now it's better to leave you here so you don't cause any trouble." In an instant she had Kano tied up to a tree with rope and chakra infused wire.

"LET ME GO!"

"The seal should knock you out in a few minutes...but just to be safe." Hade raised her fist and looked at Kano. "I think I'll knock you out myself...and don't ever insult Itachi in front of me." with that Hade punched Kano with her chakra fist and instantly knocked her out. She turned to Akane and he nodded.

"Hade-san lets get going."

"Lead me to them Akane...I have a very bad feeling."

* * *

"STOP IT!" screamed Sasuke as the memory of his family dying was brought back by Itachi's mangekyo sharingan. They had fought to the point where their chakra was almost up and their most powerful jutsus had been spent. Itachi had thought the large red chakra monster he summoned should have killed him from lack of chakra by now but he was still standing. Sasuke was the same if not a little worse; when his chakra supply had dropped Orochimaru's took over Sasuke after using his last Jutsu Kiri and it would have taken over him completely had not Itachi's Jutsu Susano'o killed the supposed Immortal Sannin. Because of this Sasuke's curse mark was destroyed since it's power came from Orochimaru and it had fed upon Sasuke's for years.

"No, Sasuke...there is something you must see." Itachi said and Sasuke found himself just outside the compound and he saw the thirteen year old Itachi on his knees with a blacked cloaked man with an orange swirled mask looming over him.

_"The time has come Itachi." the man's voice was cold and indifferent. _

_"I know, but you promised not to harm Sasuke."_

_"The boy is not even here and I only said I wouldn't harm him if he didn't cross my path." Itachi raised his head with his mangekyo activated, sending a chilling glare towards the masked man. "Now don't look at me like that and lets go."_

The image soon changed to the day of the massacre and Sasuke had no intentions of watching them die before his eyes again.

"Enough!" He said as he plunged a kunai on his leg and he was brought back to reality. When he opened his eyes he saw Itachi walking closer to him, but his eyes were glazed over, his eyes pouring tears of blood and blood trickled down his chin. His right hand was bloody and it reached towards Sasuke. Sasuke had backed up all the way to a large wall and looked for an exit as Itachi got closer. Sasuke was close to panicking until something glinted at his feet...his sword. He quickly knelt down and grabbed it before pointing it at Itachi.

"Stay away from me!" Itachi only got closer and closer, Sasuke waited until Itachi was within reach before jabbing his sword towards Itachi.

"STOOOP!" Sasuke and Itachi's eyes narrowed in shock as blood splattered on the floor and on Itachi's cheek. Hade coughed blood and stared down at the sword that had pierced her chest.

"No..."Sasuke whispered as he let go of the sword and Hade swayed backward. Itachi placed his arms to catch her but he wasn't strong enough and they both fell to the ground. Itachi grabbed the sword and pulled it out. He sat her up and made her leaned on his shoulder she held tightly to her wound as Sasuke fell on his knees.

"Hade...why...why...did you...do it?" Itachi panted. She looked at him and smiled.

"I couldn't let you die..." Before Itachi could answer he covered his mouth and began coughing. Blood seeped through his fingers and tainted Hade's clothes. Hade's hands glowed green as she tried to heal him but he took her hand pulled it away.

"No...heal...yourself...I-"

"I can't...you need...to live- ngh!"

"Why Hade..." both lovers faced Sasuke and he was panting heavily as he joined them. "You-"

"I love him...Sasuke..."she said and then Itachi fell on his side. "No!" she yelled as she grabbed Itachi and her hands glowed and intense green. "Itachi please don't die one me!"

Tears flowed down her eyes as Sasuke could do nothing but watch.

"Hade, don't-"

"HE DID IT TO PROTECT YOU!" she yelled and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "He never meant to kill the Uchiha clan..." she clenched her teeth and pressed harder on her wound.

* * *

"Let us through!" Naruto yelled once again for the milionth time. They had tried so many tactics to defeat Tobi but it had been impossible. There was a roar in the distance and they saw a tiger heading their way. Kakashi recognized the tiger and felt dread in his chest. Tobi noticed the tiger and rage radiated of his chakra.

"Akane what are you doing here?"

"It's Hade..._She's with Itachi and Sasuke..."_ Akane whispered the last part. Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he exchanged looks with Naruto who had been standing next to him.

_This Tobi can't be harmed when we try to attack...meaning he can't harm us if we run while attacking him. But we all can't go... _

"Yamato...you will take care of the second squad, Naruto, Sakura and Toshiru and Saya are coming with me."

"Tell us when Kakashi-sensei." said Sakura as she took out kunais wrapped in exploding tags. Kakashi waited a few moments then gave the order. She threw them at Tobi and when they were about to pass through him she let them explode. When the smoke cleared Tobi dodged and and let slip the attacks the second squad threw. It took him a moment to realize what their plan was but it was too late, Kakashi and his team had already disappeared.

_Sasuke is one of te most important pieces...I can't let him get captured._

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke...if you want to know the truth...you have to help me..." Her hands stopped glowing and she began to fall backwords when Sasuke caught her. Blood had already soaked most of her shirt and her breath was slightly more strained. "You know...Souma knows Itachi's innocent...and he wants his older brother back-agh!"

She clutched her chest again and clenched her teeth.

"Tell...tell me why he didn't mean to kill the clan."

"All...in due time...little one...they're coming..."

"Who?"

"Some old friends..._don't _run..." she groaned when she felt Sasuke tense up. "You're...too tired anyway...please...trust me...please..."

Sasuke felt multiple chakra signatures heading their way and he was able to quickly identify three familiar chakras. One's he had not sensed in three years. He lifted his head and saw five figures heading their way, as they got closer he tensed up even more and Hade placed her bloody hand on his cheek and made him look back down.

"You'll be fine...I won't...let anyone hurt you anymore...ever again..."

"SASUKE!" The original team seven stopped dead in their tracks but Toshiru didn't stop until he was on his knees and took Hade from Sasuke's arms.

"Hade! Oh god no...what did you do?" He looked at Sakura with urgency. "SAKURA!"

Sakura forced her eyes away from Sasuke and went to Toshiru.

"Hade, Hade stay with me don't fall asleep!"

"Onii-san...you found me..."

"Her chest bone is fractured...I don't know if..."

"Sakura you have to try."

Sakura nodded as she placed her hands over Hade's chest and her hands glowed green. Kakashi went over to Sasuke while Naruto went to Itachi and turned him on his back.

"Hinata, use your byakugan in case we were followed."

"Hai." Hinata activated her byakugan and she gasped. "Someone's here."

"Already?" yelled Naruto.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, he's are hidding in the ground...they know we are here. But he's not doing anything."

"They're watching us...we need to hurry, Sakura."

"I can't heal her that fast! We need Tsunade-sama."

"Fix her as well as you can right now we have to get back to Konoha." Kakashi looks at Sasuke who's staring at Hade with guilt. "Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes flickered to Kakashi as he takes out a chakra fused rope.

"There's no need for that." He looks back towards Hade and all expression leave his face. "I'm not going to run anymore."

"Naruto..." Hade gasps. "Itachi...is he..."

"He's live Hade-chan...but barely."

"Kakashi-sensei that Tobi guy is heading our way!" Hinata said quickly.

"How far away is he?"

"If we leave now he won't be able to catch us."

"Then lets go. Toshiru take your sister, Naruto take Itachi. Sakura and Akane take the front and I'll take guard back.

Toshiru carried his sister bridal style, and Naruto placed Itachi on his back and were ready to move until they saw Sasuke tilt to the side and pass out.

"Sasuke!"

"He's fine," said Kakashi as he checked his pulse. "He's chakra's depleted." Kakashi placed Sasuke on his back. "Akane you take the back. We need to get out of here at full speed."

They jumped off the building and into the trees, they managed to run five miles before the rest of the squad caught up to them.

"How did he get away?"

"He just teleported out of nowhere. How's Hade doing?"

"She needs to get to Konoha as soon as possible, along with the Uchiha brothers."

"Let me tell you I'm surprise Sasuke didn't resist."

"He couldn't even if he wanted to, the fight with Itachi completely depleted his chakra."

"What about Itachi?"

"He's barely alive."

*Two hours later.*

"WE NEED MEDICS RIGHT NOW!" Kakashi yelled. Shizune appeared with another medic and when she saw who they had brought she gasped.

"Kakashi is that?"

"We need Tsunade, Hade's and Itachi have fatal wounds!"

"Get me three stretchers I need all three of them in the emergency room now!"

The two minutes later Tsunade walked in through the main doors and was debriefed by kakashi. Then she quickly headed into the emergency room Shizune had set up.

They waited outside the emergency room for three hours, they sun had already gone down and they were all fidgeting until Tsunade came out of the room. She raised a hand to keep them from talking and sighed.

"Hade's alright she's out of danger." Everyone gave a sigh of relief. "She lost alot of blood and we just finished giving her a transfusion but she'll be fine."

"What about the Uchiha brothers?"

"Sasuke just has chakra depletion and a few burns, but he's fine." her face grew a little more serious though. "Itachi Uchiha however is another matter."

"Why what's wrong?"

"He has a serious disease, it's been eating him away from the inside...his eyes are in such bad shape he could go blind permanently. His righ arm has two degree burns and left thigh suffered severe damage."

"Can I go in and see my sister?" said Toshiru, all of this had no importance to him except his sister. Tsunade gave him a small smile and Toshiru rushed inside. When he walked in and his sister smiled weakly at him he gave a huge sigh of relief before giving her a warm hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright Hade."

"Hey big bro."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm...but...I want to see Itachi."

"Right now it's not a good time...he has very severe injuries, and...it's very probable he'll become blind."

"I can't believe this, he can't die...Toshiru he can't!" Tears flowed down her eyes and Toshiru wiped them away.

"Calm down Hade, you can't beat yourself over this."

"I can't Toshiru...he..." she choked and placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from letting out a sob.

* * *

"Sasuke." Kakashi said as he closed the door. Sasuke had been placed in a room to the farthest part of the hospital with anbu guards at the doors. Both of his arms were strapped tightly with chakra ropes and he was looking out the window with a blank face.

"What do you want."

"To talk to you."

"I have nothing to hear from you."

"Not even about Hade's condition?" Sasuke said nothing for a few seconds, then met Kakashi's gaze. "She lost a lot of blood and had to get a blood transfusion but she'll live."

Sasuke's face remained blank but inside he was sighing with relief. But Kakashi wasn't done yet.

"When we got there, I saw your katana covered in blood."

"It was Itachi's."

"That's not true...I smelled the blood of Hade in the katana. You were the one that drove that spear to her chest." Sasuke's hands closed into fists as he glared at Kakashi. "You tried to kill her."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kakahsi's eyebrow rose at Sasuke's unusual outburst and the young Uchiha looked away. "I never meant to hurt her...she...when I was about to drive that sword through him she got in between. I had no choice I wasn't able to stop in time." He closed his eyes and he was unable to get rid of the image of Hade's surprise look as he drove the katana through her chest. If she would have died he would of never forgiven himself. The door of the room opened again and when he opened his eyes they narrowed at the two people standing in the doorway.

"Hey Sasuke...it's been a while."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this extremely long chapter as a treat for me taking so long. The story is nowhere near over so don't worry. Please Message or review and See yah all next chapter. ^_^**


	13. The Truth To Final Peace

**_This is by far I think...the longest chapter in this story. A big treat to all of you amazing readers. ^_^ Please enjoy all the surprises I have for you in this special chapter. ^_^_**

* * *

"Mana, Souma."

"Sasuke onii-san!" yelled Souma with delight as he ran to the bed and flung his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke flinched from his wound but not once did he try to pull away. Souma was his only true family and even though Sasuke held no regret for leaving the village he had felt guilt for leaving his young sibling behind. The eight year old smiled at his with bright eyes and it almost made Sasuke smile back in return.

"Sasuke nii-san, did you finish your goal." Sasuke looked away for a moment and he sighed.

"I don't know Souma...I think I lost my real goal."

"Kakashi why don't you give us a few moments?" asked Mana. Kakashi nodded and left, when Mana was sure he wouldn't come back in she looked at Sasuke with exitement.

"Did you do it? Did you finally kill him?" Sasuke looked into Mana's eyes and was surprised to see them filled with hate. It was the same kind of hate he's had since the death of his family and for some reason, it disappointed him.

"No..."

"What? Why?"

"When I was about to stab Itachi with my sword...Hade got in the way...I couldn't stop it..." He brought his knees to his chest and wove his hands through his hair.

"You hurt aunt Hade?" gasped Souma.

"I didn't mean to...I..."

"Well she deserved it." Sasuke snapped his head and looked at Mana in shock. "She should of not stood in the way of our revenge. He killed my Souma...and he deserves to pay for it."

"But mama...he didn't do it. Madara did."

"Madara?" asked Sasuke.

"Aunt Hade called him that...and he told me he killed my daddy before he took her."

"He was the one who kidnapped her?" Sasuke asked and Souma nodded. He looked at Mana with a somber look. "Mana your revenge is not towards Itachi...it's towards the other man."

"It's Itachi's fault either way..."

"Forget about revenge Mana you have your son...isn't that enough?"

"Says the kid who betrayed his village, almost killed his best friend and injured the woman who was like a second mother!" she snapped and Sasuke's gaze darkened. "Souma lets go."

"But mom-"

"Now." Souma sighed in defeat and hugged Sasuke one last time before taking his mother's hand.

"Please come back and live with us Sasuke nii-san." Sasuke did not answer and Mana closed the door with a slam. Sasuke sighed, leaned against the pillows and looked out the window to the full moon.

* * *

"But I have to see Sasuke right now!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get out of Kiba and Yamato's grip. When the blond heard his raven haired friend was awake he had immediately tried to run to his room unsuccessfully.

"Naruto the last person Sasuke would actually want to see right now is diffidently not you!" Sakura said with a raised eyebrow. Sakura knew what Sasuke needed right now was personal space -not to mention the gazillion anbu squads Tsunade probably placed at his door- it would be a while before anyone was allowed in there. Even Naruto wouldn't be able to get past that. Mana and Soima soon walked towards them and Sakura smiled at the small boy.

"Hello Souma."

"Sakura-chan!" he waved happily. Whenever Souma had any doctor appointments Sakura always took care of him, and in return Souma had become quite attached to her. "Sakura-chan I saw my big brother!"

"How's Sasuke looking?"

"He seemed very upset when he hurt Aunt Hade...I'm worried..." Sakura kneed down and ruffled Souma's hair.

"Don't worry. Hade-san will be fine, and your big brother will go back home with Hade."

"You promise?" Usually Sakura would have been unable to say such a thing but to this hopeful little boy she was unable to say no.

"I promise Souma." with that Mana led the eight year old away and Sakura waited until they had left to turn towards her teammates who were still trying to hold Naruto back. She walked towards them and smacked Naruto in the head.

"You moron would you _stop MOVING!_"

"It's not fair! How come they get to see him!"

"They are his family Naruto." the turned to the source of the voice and saw Toshiru walking towards. "Even though you were once his teammates Sasuke's family is always admited first...and that's Mana and Souma."

"How's Hade?" asked Kakashi.

"She's distraught. They had to sedate her because she wanted to get out of bed to see Itachi." he sighed and rubbed his tired face. "I don't know what to do...whether to snuff the life out of Itachi right now or help my sister deal with this."

Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder while Saya wrapped an arm around his waist.

"As the older brother I think it's better to just protect her as much as you can Toshiru...she only needs you to be there for her, nothing more and nothing less." said Kakashi and Saya nodded.

"Kakashi-san...how come you always know the right thing to say when someone's so depressed?" Toshiru said with a small smile. Kakashi could only give him a smile in return. "I'm going to head home now, I have to inform mom and dad about this." With a small bow to them he and Saya left the hospital. Kakashi sighed and began walking towards the rooms.

"Kakashi-sensei where are you going?" called Naruto. Kakashi didn't answer and Naruto looked after his sensei until he rounded a corner and disappeared. "Where do you think he's going Sakura-chan?"

"I have a guess on who he's going to see...I just hope I'm wrong." She didn't elaborate any further and Naruto huffed frustration.

* * *

"Kakashi-san." the anbu standing guard to Itachi's room bowed his head slightly.

"I need to go in." Kakashi said. The anbu hesitated only for a moment before letting him in. Itachi had a breathing mask on, his left arm was connected to an IV and his right arm was heavily bandaged. "Itachi Uchiha...who'd ever thought this would be your fate."

Kakashi walked over to Itachi's bed and sighed.

"Why did you have to fall in love with her Itachi... you've caused her so much pain. Because of you she almost lost her life...because she got involved with the Uchiha clan, she'll always be in danger." he ran a hand through his hair walked towards the door.

"You know...I've told myself...the very same thing...everyday." Kakashi abruptly turns and sees Itachi awake. "No matter...how hard...I've tried to...distance myself...from her...she always ends up finding me."

"That's only because you let her. You knew it would lead up to this, and yet you did nothing to keep her safe." Itachi's gaze darkened but Kakashi was not fazed. "You failed to keep her safe your were selfish. She was the only connection you had to a life that held no blood or pain, because you couldn't let her go...she was dragged into a world where she will never be safe."

"We're shinobi Kakashi...we go through this every day...every time...we go on a mission..."

"Not when you're a rogue ninja...had she never met you...she would be living a life that wouldn't bring her the pain she's suffering right now because of you."

"That...is very cruel...coming from you..." Itachi said with a glare.

"It's the truth. Leave Hade alone, let her live her life away from the pain she'll endure if she stays at your side."

"Why are you...no..." Itachi's lips curled into a painful sneer. "You...have feelings for her don't you..."

"So what if I did?"

"Hn...you are wasting your time...Even if I did...leave her...she'd never fall for you."

"That's not what she said a year ago." When Itachi's eyes narrowed Kakashi knew he'd struck a nerve. "I have to go. Remember this, you have only caused her pain...she'll be much safer if she's away from you." With those final words Kakashi left the room and closed the door with a small slam. Itachi coughed and a bit of blood trickled down the corner of his lips, he clutched his chest and waited for the pain to pass before he sighed.

_Hade...if I have to leave you in order to protect you...then so be it._

* * *

"I said..._let me in!"_ Hade snapped at the anbu.

"We can't let you in Hade-san. No one is allowed in."

"But..GOD DAMN IT I BROUGHT HIM HERE SO LET ME IN!" she yelled.

"Let her in." Hade looks behind behind her and sees Tsunade right behind her.

"Tsunade-sama."

"You must be immensely worried if you left your room while still being weak." Tsunade said as she took in her pale appearance and the slight shaking of her hands. Hade gave her a sheepish smile and tsunade shook her head. "You can go in but don't push yourself too much alright?"

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama I won't." Hade replied with a small bow. The anbu opened the door and let her in, once it was closed Tsunade turned to the anbu leader.

"Keep an eye on her; her condition is still critical." The anbu gave a small nod and Tsunade left.

Inside the room Hade took in Itachi's condition and had to blink several times to stop the tears that threatened to leave her eyes.

"Itachi why did you have to be so stubborn?" Hade whispered as she sat at the edge of Itachi's bed and slid her hand into Itachi's left hand. "You stupid Uchiha you should've known I wouldn't let you die like that."

"And...because I...underestimated you...you almost got killed...because of me."

"Itachi!" Itachi slowly opened his eyes as he intertwined their fingers while his bandaged hand slid through her hair.

"Why did you...do it?" he was refering to her having jumped in between the blow that was meant for him but she pretended not to understand.

"What do you mean? You know I wouldn't stay in that house all locked up-"

"That's not...what I meant...and you know it..." Itachi said and she scoffed.

"Why? Because I love you, you idiot." she glared. "Out of all the plans you've ever thought of, this had to be the worst one you've ever come up with. Did you really think I'd be sitting on a sofa in an abandoned house just so you could battle it out with your little brother and let him kill you? I thought you were smarter than that." They stared at each other for what seem like an eternity when it had only been seconds until Itachi looked away.

"You shouldn't of done it." he whispered and Hade rolled her eyes.

"Itachi-"

"I should of never fallen in love with you." Hade froze and looked at Itachi with narrowed eyes.

"I was prepared to die at Sasuke's hands...the moment I killed my clan. Everything had been perfectly planned...until you came along..." his tone was cold, his eyes completely set in a poker face Hade couldn't even read. This had to be some sick annoying joke right? Itachi could never be like this, let alone say those things to her. But looking into his eyes Hade knew he wasn't kidding.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" she growled. "If you think saying this would make me leave you-"

"Do you really think...the world revolves around you?" Itachi said. "Did you actually think every...decision I've made...was for you? Your'e wrong...I've never cared about you...after I killed my clan..you meant nothing to me..."

"Then why did you-"

"I had to...take suspicion away from me...you were nothing...if not the perfect excuse..." Hade stood up, the room spun around her and she leaned against the wall.

"Stop it."

"You were blind...I never felt anything for you..."

"Stop it!"

"You were only...used to help my brother get stronger...to kill me..." Hade covered her ears with her hands and shook her hear.

"Itachi-"

"I never loved you."

"ENOUGH!" she screamed and glared at him with fire in her eyes. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work! You think you'll protect me from harm by making me leave your side. But you know what? I have been through too much pain just to prove your innocence and get you back." her hands were now shaking so hard she had to clench them into fist and stick them tightly to her sides. "No matter what you say...I'm not going to give up and I'll always be at your side Itachi. Even if I have to sacrifice myself to save you again...I will do it without hesitating even once." with those final words she hurried to the door got out and slammed it shut. Itachi let out a heavy breath and clenched his fists as his heart felt like it was moments away from breaking into pieces.

_I'm sorry Hade...but this is for your own good. I have to protect you._

Hade leaned heavily against the door and placed a hand over her face even though it was still shaking.

"Hade-san" said one of the anbu as they got closer to her but she waved their concern away with her other hand.

"I'm fine." she answered with a broken voice and she cursed herself for it. She moved her hand from her face and took a step forward only to fall to her knees. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tenzo looking at her with a worry.

"Tenzo-senpai..."

"You shouldn't of left your room Hade." He looked towards one of the anbu and nodded. "I'll take her to her room."

"No! Not my room...I need to speak to Sasuke." She grabbed on to Tenzo's shoulders as he took her by the elbows and helped her to her feet.

"Hade you're in no condition to be walking around, you're face is pale and your hands are almost shaking out of control." he said, but as always, Hade was never one to listen to reason when it concerned her.

"I'm fine, please take me to see Sasuke."

Tenzo sighed, knowing it was useless to talk her out of it.

"Alright. But I'm going to stay in the room with you."

"Afraid he'll try to kill me again?" she smirked.

"No, that you'll collapse out of nowhere with no one there."

"Hn." Tenzo wraped an arm around her waist and led her towards Sasuke's room.

* * *

When the door opened Sasuke had prepared his fiercest glare, thinking it would be one of his old teammates. But when the glare met Hade's eyes it instantly disappeared, replaced by guilt. Hade's lips thinned into a small smile and Tenzo helped her as she sat on a chair next to his bed.

"Hello Sasuke." she said gently which made Sasuke look away in anger, though it wasn't directed at her but himself. How could she still speak to him with such affection when only hours before he had driven a sword through her chest. How could those eyes still show love when he had almost killed the love of her life? He felt her hand take a hold of his, and when he tried to move it away it was stopped short because of the straps that bound him to the bed.

"Tenzo...let me speak with him alone."

"Hade-"

"He won't harm me, don't worry." Sasuke heard the man sigh before the door closed. Seconds passed and he still wouldn't look at her.

"Sasuke," he heard her sigh before she placed a hand on his chin and forced him to look at her. When he saw her smiled lightly at him anger took over him again as he jerked his head from her hand.

"Leave," he said in a low voice.

"I won't. We need to talk." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and saw something her hadn't noticed before. Her face was pale, she was slightly sweaty and the hand that was on top of his was shaking. Then his eyes went to her hospital robe which was slightly opened and he could see the bandages that peeked through her hospital gown, taunting him, mocking him as if to show him the harm he had caused her. Hade followed his gaze and closed the robe tighter around her.

"I did that to you."

"It was an accident." Sasuke shook his head.

"Yes I did! I knew you would jump in between and instead of stopping I-"

"Shh." she shushed him and placed her hands on either side of his cheeks. "There was nothing you could've done Sasuke. It wasn't your fault do you understand me?"

Sasuke looked down and clenched his jaw.

"I don't expect you to forgive me."

"I do forgive you, what's done is done. Besides, I didn't come here talk about this."

"I know why you're here, and you're wasting your time I don't want to hear it."

"You have to understand why your brother did the things he did Sasuke."

"I don't want to hear it!" he snapped. Hade removed her hands from his face and smiled lighly again.

"I know I can't prove Itachi didn't kill the clan. That much is true, but the reasons for why he did are entirely different. And I know that whatever I say now won't bring them back, but at least it will bring peace to the ones who were innocent in that massacre."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi was ordered to kill the clan...by the third Hokage along with Danzo and the two elders."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he held his breath.

"Itachi told me everything when I was being held captive at the Akatsuki base."

"How do you know everything he said wasn't a lie!" Sasuke snapped. "Just so you could give up your life like you did-"

"Because you don't know him like I do. He never asked for this Sasuke. You never experienced war like we did." This got Sasuke's attention since he knew before he was born the land had been in war. "Itachi and I were born during t he time of war. We saw so many family members die...my family compound lived in the deeper parts of Konoha so I didn't see as much as Itachi did. Itachi saw more blood and pain, he became a pacifist who hated war. His sole purpose became the security of the village and do everything in his power to protect the village."

"You really expect me to believe all this?" he whispered. "He tired to kill me!"

"He wanted to make sure you killed him, that you fought for your life...everything had been planned from the moment he killed the clan. Everything except for me getting in the way of you sword."

Sasuke looked away.

"He thought he could keep me safe so I could tell you the truth and keep you away from Madara."

"Madara...it doesn't make sense how can he be alive if he was older than the third."

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not Sasuke I'm doing this to protect you. Whether you believe what I say or not is up to your jurisdiction." She took a deep breath as she remembered everything Itachi had told her that day.

* * *

_"Hade I'm going to tell you everything." Itachi said. Hade looked at him curiously. "I'm going to tell you about the mission the Third Hokage entrusted me with."_

_"Does it have to do with the death of your clan?" He nodded and Hade looked away. He placed his hand on her cheek and turned her gaze back to him._

_"Please listen to me, if anything ever happens to me you have to let Sasuke know the truth and protect him from Madara." Hade hesitated for a moment before nodding. _

_The Hokage told me my family was planning an attack on Konoha. A long time ago when the village first began there was a dispute over being Hokage, Madara and the Senju battled and you already know who won. Madara wanted to fight but the clan was tired of the war and tired of fighting so they accepted the first Hokage. But Madara of course wouldn't let it go, soon the clan grew tired of Madara's plan to take over the seat of Hokage and betrayed him. Madara tried to leave the village but the Hokage went after him and they battled a fierce battle in what is now called The Final Valley and everyone thought Madara had died there along with the first Hokage. The first Hokage's brother then became the second Hokage and he allied with the Uchiha clan to form the Police Force. Then the Uchiha was moved to form their own community close to Konoha but also far from the Hokage tower. The truth was that the Uchiha wasn't trusted because they they thought they harbored hate because Madara hadn't become Hokage. But this action was the worst decision Konoha could ever make. The distrust and unfair punishment caused the Uchiha clan to start feeling hate towards Konoha. Then when Sarutobi became Hogake he tried to have the Uchiha clan live within Konoha but the elders and Danzo wouldn't allow it. Then their worst fears turned to fruition when my father Fugaku decided to lead a rebellion against Konoha. That's where I came in, being heir to the clan because I was the oldest I was hired by the third to investigate my clan; he hoped for the rumor to be false...but when my father had me attend a meeting I realized it was true and Konoha was in danger. When I informed the Hokage the elders and Danzo were there. Their plan was to get rid of the clan...everyone._

_"But Sasuke...did he didn't know did he?" Itachi shook his head._

_Sasuke was too young at the time and my mother begged Fugaku to keep him out of it, she didn't want Sasuke to be scarred like I did. When I was given the order to kill the clan I begged them to let me spare Sasuke...I could never live with my own conscious if I was forced to kill my little brother. Even though Danzo and the Elders refused the Hokage ignored them and agreed._

_"Sasuke is young and pure, we have no right in taking his life away." that's what the Hokage had said. It was a contradiction in what they were planning to do but it was the only right choice the Hokage could make at the time. I didn't have enough power to kill the clan by myself...then I heard about Madara still being alive and I searched for him for a long time. When I found him I asked him for his help, but in order for him to help me he would want something in return. I told him if he helped me I would help him get revenge against the Uchiha clan that turned on him and in return for that he wouldn't pledge war against Konoha. The next step was getting my sharingan to develop._

_"The Mangekyo Sharingan...so you did kill Shisui.." Hade whispered._

_His death was actually a coincidence...Shisui sought me out. He attacked me while I was at a cliff by Nakano River. We fought so fiercely we didn't notice how close we were getting close to edge. We fell into the water with the river flowing like a raging demon. Shisui couldn't swim and he struggled; then I saw shore and swam towards it but hearing Shisui calling for me I couldn't ignore it. I swam back to him, but the moment I got close to him he stabbed me and we struggled again. Until I kicked him off me, it propelled me away from him and without knowing it it saved me from smashing into the waiting rock. For Shisui however...he smashed so hard against the rock heard as his spine broke and he drowned. When I got to shore my eyes burned and when I took my hands away from my face I saw blood. My Mangekyo had been awakened._

_After that the Police force went to our house and interrogated me, I fought them and said so many things I regretted saying but for some reason I also felt free, as if what I was saying was what I've locked up because of my responsibility as clan heir. Then I heard Sasuke's voice, he had been listening to everything...and I immediately acted like myself again and apologized. I couldn't have Sasuke see this side of me...the fear in his eyes was unbearable. As the day to kill the clan got closer I tried so hard to protect Sasuke from the clan's poison of lies and to keep him from seeing the fights I had with our father so he wouldn't grow suspicious. When the day came I attacked on a day I knew Sasuke would be late because of practice. That night I suppressed all of my emotions and killed the clan, but I saved my parents for last. I killed my father first, with all honesty I'll say I hated him. Because of him I was forced to become what I am and for Sasuke to be the only survivor. He spat and cursed me, called me a traitor and unworthy of being his son. I made his death miserable and pinful. Then I heard Sasuke come in the house, he had gotten there earlier than I had anticipated and I hadn't plan on him seeing me. My mother had just looked at me and smiled."_

_"It's alright my son...please protect Sasuke...I know what has to be done."_

_"I'll make it quick mother." I had told her with a cracked voice. She only nodded and then we heard Sasuke's voice just outside the doorway. _

_"Sasuke don't come in!" then she turned to me and whispered. "Itachi do it, and...I love you my son." _

_"I love you too mother, please forgive me." I swung the sword and killed her. I couldn't move fast enough and Sasuke opened the door, then I realized it was better for him to have seen me. But then he ran out of the room and I feared he would run into Madara so I followed him. Then I used genjutsu to change some of his memories and he passed out from the shoulder wound I'd given him. As I went to find Madara I saw how he was fighting Souma and injured him. It was fatal and as I kneeled next to him I expected him to see me with Hate since he had also been kept out of the rebellion plan and had no idea what I had done. But instead he was looking at me with understanding...as if he'd seen it coming._

_"I always knew." he had said. "I forgive you."_

_I hadn't even asked for it an yet he gave me his forgiveness which I didn't deserve. After that we ran away. We joined Akatsuki and stayed in the low for many years until the death of the Third Hokage. I used the mission to gather the nine-tails as an excuse to go to Leaf. I wanted to go into Konoha to let Danzo and the Elders know that I was still alive and they would keep their end of the bargain to not harm Sasuke. But I also hadn't expected to run into Sasuke. Which is why I had no choice but to hurt him they way I did. I was disappointed when I heard Sasuke abandon Konoha, I wanted him to be the hero of Konoha but by leaving the village he became just like me... a rouge wanted by his own village. I just hope Naruto who claims to care about him so much convinces him to head back to Konoha._

* * *

"Do you seriously expect me to believe all this bullshit!" Sasuke screamed. His hands were shaking, he was panting, sweat rolled down his forehead and his eyes were almost narrowed into slits. Images of his brother when they used to be happy snapped like pictures in his mind along with those of his dying clan. He shook his head and Hade took his face in her hands; realizing he was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Sasuke, breath deepely..._calm down._" He jerked his head away and tears formed on his eyes.

"No!I...not true...I can't...no..." Hade stood up and took two chakra straps from the drawer and tied Sasuke's feet to the edge of the bed, then went to his hands and unstrapped them. Sasuke's hands instantly went to her neck and began squeezing even though he was still hyperventilating.

"You're...lying to me...liar..."

"Sasuke...let go..." she croaked. "I'm...not lying...look into...my eyes...and...see I'm...not lying..." Sasuke didn't want to but he looked either way and saw nothing but cold, hard, murderous true. She didn't know what came next, only that she was able to breath again and Sasuke had turned himself into a rocking ball of uncontrollable sobs. She rubbed her neck for a moment and regain her breath. Then she took Sasuke's wrist and parted them from his face only to see an empty gaze of sorrow and tears. It tore her apart to see him in this state it reminded her so much of the little boy who woke up with nightmares of blood and screams. It reminded her of the vulnerable little boy she had seen sitting in the Hokage's office as she came back from her mission only to learn he was the only Uchiha survivor. She rested her back on the billows and brought Sasuke to her chest in an embrace. He had struggled at first and Hade didn't let go even though her wound pained her. She only kept him tighter in her arms as he continued to struggled and cry. Eventually he gave up and slumped against, still crying as Hade stroke his hair and whispered sweet words in his ears. Just like the first night when he had snuck into the compound the day after the murder and he had broken down in tears on the kitchen floor where Hade found him two hours later. She had held him just like she was now and gently stroke his hair.

"I'm here Sasuke...I'm here." Hade whispered, moving from his hair to his back and stroking it in gentle circles. "Let it all out, all those years...just let 'em out." she gently kissed the top of his head as Sasuke kept sobbing.

Outside the door Tenzo stood, leaning against the wall. He had listened to everything and when Sasuke had started choking Hade he had been a second away from busting the door open. But something had held him back and he was glad he hadn't gone in. Listening now he knew Hade had done something no one, probably not even Naruto could have done. And that was to break down and put out the flaming cross of hate Sasuke had carried for almost eight years.

"Yamato-sensei." Tenzo looked up and saw Naruto and Sakura with Kakashi walking towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Kakashi-sensei finally said he'd let us see Sasuke." Naruto said with a determined smile. "Now I'm deffidently going to talk to Sasuke." Naruto took a step forwards but Tenzo raised his palm in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke can't see you right now..."

"But why? He can't-"

"Hade's inside with him. And you won't have to worry about Sasuke not changing his mind. Hade has already done the job for you." Sasuke's old teammates gaped at Tenzo.

"What did she do?"

"She simply spoke the truth Naruto." Tenzo made them wait for a few more minutes before placing a finger on his lips and opening the door as quietly and stealthily as he could. He opened it enough for only their eyes to look inside and Kakashi had to cover Naruto and Sakura's mouth before they gasped. Sasuke was still in Hade's embrace but he was fast asleep, a few fresh tears still on his face but his expression was one to behold. For the first time in their lives, team seven saw their rogue teammate, a person who was expressionless; whose face they've only known to show scorn, anger, hate, and disgust was completely and finally...at peace.


	14. Fight Me

"Hade?" Hade brought a finger to her lips before going back to stroking Sasuke's hair. Hade had spent the entire day and night holding on to Sasuke. The young Uchiha had only onpened his eyes for a few seconds before going back to sleep and hadn't woken up since then. Now Toshiru stood at the door with Kakashi and Enama next to them.

"I don't want you to wake him up." She whispered.

"Hade-sensei did Sasuke-san really fall asleep?" Enama asked a little surprised.

"He hadn't spent the night before and all day until I came to see him. Now he's getting some well deserved rest."

"Hade what did you say to him?" Kakashi asked. "Tenzo told us about his breakdown and-"

"I only told him the truth Kakashi."

"The tru-you _told _him?" Toshiru whispered.

"I had to,"

"But you're not sure if-"

"Itachi confirmed everything, besides, we have enough evidence." she said.

"What's this about?" asked Kakashi.

"I'll tell you later," Toshiru told him before looking at his twin. "When Sasuke wakes up I'll talk to you."

"Alright, but bring Tsunade with you along with all the papers."

"Where are they?"

"In my room." Toshiru nodded before leaving the room with Kakashi and only Enama remained. Hade motioned for her to sit on the chair and Enama sat.

"Where's Gaara?"

"I told him to head back to Suna. After this it's important that they raise their guard against the Akatsuki."

"I see. How's Kenta?"

"How did you know?"

"On my way to find Itachi I ran into Kano and had no choice but to fight her." Enama's eyes narrowed.

"But how come..."

"I didn't capture her?" her student nodded. "It was that or let Itachi be killed. I had to fight her and knock her out. But don't worry..."A smirk curled up her lips. "I placed a chakra tracker on her."

"You did?"

"It's on a scar she has on her arm so she won't really notice it."

"But...I don't remember a scar on Kano's arm."

"It must have been when you fought her three years ago or when she joined Akatsuki." Enama sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I miss her sensei."

"I know...but we'll get her back like we did with Sasuke and Kenta, have faith Enama."

* * *

"Toshiru...what are you doing here?" Itachi asked his lover's twin. Tsunade had visited him early in the morning and gotten to work on his wounds and took out some of his blood, saying they would test to see how to get a cure for his disease. He no longer needed the breathing mask and didn't have much trouble speaking anymore.

_"You should feel lucky Hade didn't stop believing in you Uchiha." she had told him. "Once you recuperate we will have a serious talk about you."_

"Hade spoke with Sasuke. She told him everything." Itachi's eyes widened and Toshiru nodded.

"How did Sasuke react?"

"I don't really know since I wasn't there. Tenzo told me everything since he was guarding the door. He had gotten histerical and almost choked my sister. But he ended up having a nervous breakdown and cried his eyes out. Honestly, I didn't even think the kid had the ability to cry anymore. But you know what shocked me the most Uchiha? She spent the night with him, she tayed up the whole night embracing the kid until he fell asleep and hasn't left him alone since then."

Itachi was now too shocked to even speak so Toshiru kept going.

"Hade has loved that boy like a mother loves a child and forgave him even though he almost ended her life. She is one of the most soft hearten yet strongest will person I know." then he looked at Itachi with a fierce glare. "And you are a fool if you think telling Hade you never loved her will keep her safe."

"How did you-"

"We have a special bond, my twin and I. We can talk to each other in our dreams and we don't even need to be asleep to do it. So I know everything you said to her and I'm telling now it won't work. Hade is way too deep in the mud to take her out now. Nothing you say will change her mind or keep her safe Itachi. Even if you _didn't _lover her she'd still be a threat to Akatsuki because of her students."

"Leave." Toshiru blinked at Itachi. For the first time ever Itachi didn't have anything witty or smart-ass to say, he was completely speechless. This deeply satisfied him.

"Fine, but don't think you can get out of this." With a mocking bow he left. Itachi sighed and glared at the ceiling.

_I am so fucked. I can't believe I couldn't say anything...but Hade was able to tell my brother the truth...thank you Hade._

* * *

"Hey Sasuke." Hade smiled. She had been holding on to Sasuke until the raven haired teen woke up. He had looked at her with blurry eyes until he'd fully woken up and realized where they were and what had happened. He quickly sat up and looked away with an embarrassed face while Hade laughs.

"Relax Sasuke no one saw...exceptteamsevenandEnama." She said very quickly and Sasuke jerked his head towards her with a glare.

_"They what?"_ he hissed and she smiled sheepishly.

"A..haha...you see...well they didn't really walk in they peeked through the door. If it makes you feel better...they only saw you when you were asleep..n-not when you, you know."

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair and shook his head with a small smile. He couldn't stay mad at her, she was like a sister and a mother and the only mistake she's ever done was protect and take care of him.

"Thank you Hade...for everything." He looked at Hade and gave her the first true smile since he was eight and had anyone other than Hade seen it they would have blushed hundreds of different shades of pink.

"No need to thank me." she checked the clock on the wall and headed over to the closet where she grabbed his clothes and threw them at him. He caught them with one hand and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Tsunade and Toshiru need to talk to us so get presentable." she winked as she headed towards the door.

"Hey wait," she turned and he pointed to his ankles. "What about those?"

"Oh right." she headed over to him and undid the binds. That's when he pushed her aside and tried to run but something pulled on his legs and he fell flat on his back. "Oh Sasuke did you really think you could fool me?" he looks up and sees her hands glowing with chakra and two thin wires were wrapped around her hands and traveled down to his ankles.

"Tell me, after leaving this room where were you gonna go?" she smirked. Sasuke huffed with indignation as he sat up and glared at the door as if it was the one mocking him.

"I was going to see Itachi..." Hade's smirk faded and she sighed. She withdrew the wire and placed Sasuke's clothes on his head, a leg of his pants obscuring his face as Hade opened the door.

"You are not allowed to see him until you learn the entire truth from every angle and Itachi's discharged from the hospital."

"I'm not a little kid any-"

"Then stop acting like one and follow orders from your superiors...if you haven't noticed you are still a _gennin_." she snapped and closed the door with a short slam. Her words not registering until he had taken his clothes off his head.

_I'm still...a gennin...FUCK!_

* * *

Hade came out her hospital room wearing the same clothes she had been wearing when she had gotten hurt. There was a whole where the sword had pierced her and the was dried blood all over the front and the bottom of her shorts was slightly torn. As she headed to Sasuke's room almost bumped into team seven. When Naruto saw her he beamed with joy.

"Hade nee-chan!"

"Hello Naruto." she smiled warmly. Noting the way his blue eyes shined.

_He resembles Kushina alot despite of being the spitting image of the Yondaime. _thought Hade. Even though she had been very little when she meet his parents it wasn't easy to forget what good people they had been. Kushina with her tomboy attitude and Minato's gentleness, had they not perished the way they did there was no doubt in her mind they would have been great parents to Naruto.

"Are they discharging you from the hospital?"

"No Naruto, not yet I was on my way to see Sasuke. Tsunade, Toshiru and I are going to speak to him about some certain matters..._privately._" she said putting a strong emphasis on the word alone, something even Naruto quickly caught up on.

"But it's been almost three days! We want to see him!" he almost practically yelled in protest. Hade shook her head and placed a hand a top his head.

"Naruto I know this isn't your strong point...but be patient. You guys will have your chance to do your own scolding on him."

"I'm not going to scold him." Naruto scoffed but Hade gave him a look that clearly showed she didn't believe that one bit.

"What's important right now is knowing where Sasuke stands, lets not forget he left the village and did a lot of things he shouldn't of. Sasuke could very well be facing jail and possibly execution if he doesn't cooperate."

"He what?" Naruto panicked while Sakura only narrowed her eyes. Sai wasn't even surprised in the slightest, knowing this already from when he was in anbu.

"I'm sorry but I'm in a hurry Naruto. This will take a long while so it's better if your three come back later. And _don't _try to eavesdrop on the conversation." she warned as she left them. Naruto huffed and looked at Sakura with a pouting look. Until he got an idea and his eyes sparkled mischievously, Sakura noticed and proceeded to smacking the blond upside the head.

"NO! What ever you're planning don't even think about doing." Sakura snapped. "Sai keep Naruto out of trouble I have work to do here." she said before heading off towards the laboratory. Naruto looked at Sai with an evil smirk.

"We are eavesdropping aren't we?" Sai sighed. Naruto only grabbed Sai's wrist and they headed towards Sasuke's room.

* * *

Tsunade and Toshiru were already in Sasuke's room by the time Hade got there and she wasn't surprised to see Sasuke tied to the bed again.

_Tsunade doesn't trust Sasuke like I do...so you better convince her Sasuke._

"Hade you're a bit late." Tsunade mused since she wasn't used to her being late even by the slightest minute.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama...I was kind of being interrogated by Team Seven." she said and peeked a quick look at Sasuke who had his jaw clenched.

"They just can't wait to see you can they Uchiha." Tsunade mused. Then she flipped open a file and began flipping through the pages until she grabbed one and handed it to Sasuke who took it and read as Tsunade spoke. "Before we talk about your _possible _punishment we will talk about your brother. I managed to find the papers about your clans little plan and found it to be true. This is a copy of one of the files." Sasuke's eyes grew wider as the went farther down the page and only spoke once he had finished reading it.

"You did not lie, Hade."

"Of course I didn't," she scoffed. "I never lie." Sasuke could only roll his eyes as he gave the document back to Tsunade.

"These papers however, aren't enough evidence to prove his innocence. Regardless of anything he did kill the clan but since he was under orders it won't effect the decision in bad way.

"What about the elders and Danzo?" asked Hade

"They will be dealt with and I will make sure they pay for not letting Sasuke have a proper guardian and for forcing him into going back to the Uchiha compound when he was younger. But your punishment is unavoidable. Your brother will be able to avoid the fire much easier than you if he gives us information on the Akatsuki and I could convince the Fire Lord Itachi acted as a spy for us...but for you it's completely different." Tsunade give him a leveled stare but Sasuke looked her in the eye straight on and he tilted his chin up unafraid.

"I'm ready for what ever punishment you have to give me."

"You're not going to leave the village?"

"No."

"You're not going to try and kill your brother?"

"Only he can convince me of his innocence and I still resent him for never telling me the truth before, but no, I won't kill him."

"You willl be placed in house arrest with two anbu's following you everywhere you go. We will also seal away your chakra until team seven can trust you again."

_Good luck with that one Tsunade._ thought Hade as she mentally rolled her eyes. Sasuke was thinking the same thing and he had no doubt in his mind team seven would leave him without using chakra for a _very _long time.

"We will be sealing your chakra now."

"Wait now?"

"I see no reason not to." Tsunade mused but Sasuke shook his head.

"At least grant me one last request."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked at the Hikari twins who shrugged.

"What is it?"

"Naruto...get in here." he said and not a second later the door opened to show Sai, Naruto, and Sakura who had caught them and hadn't been able to resist the temptation to eavesdrop as well.

"Naruto so you were eavesdropping." Hade said with a shake of her head.

"Sasuke." the look of Naruto's eyes were so intense they were bright with excitement. "So what's this last request you want to ask of Granny Tsunade?"

Sasuke looked at Tsunade and his gaze was so sharp and intense the whole room vibrated with it.

"Let me fight Naruto."


	15. A Day of Truths

"Fight Naruto?" mused Tsunade.

"C'mon Tsunade-sama it's not like they're going to kill each other." murmured Hade with a smirk. "Let them fight Tsunade. If you're worried then have Kakashi and other elite jonnin supervise the fight."

After a bit more coaxing from Hade and Naruto's typical bantering convinced her of it. After placing temporary chakra seals on Sasuke and Sakura being informed they all headed to team seven's old training grounds. Sasuke looked at it and walked towards the three small tree posts where they've had their first test as a team.

_"I've set the timer to go off at noon. You're job is to take the two bells from me, if you fail you'll be tied up to those tree post and watch me eat your lunch."_

"Brings back memories doesn't it." smiled Naruto as he joined Sasuke. "A lot has happened since the day we became a team."

"Indeed." Sasuke waited for Hade to take the chakra seals away before getting in a battle stance and waited for Naruto to do the same.

"This is it Sasuke."

"Time to see who's gotten stronger." Sasuke smirked. Hade stood between them and placed a hand forward.

"You guys all ready know the rules, but you are not allowed to use your strongest jutsu to kill...understood?"

"Hai."

"Alright then. Ready, Set,..." their muscles tensed and their hands rested on their weapon's pouch, waiting for Hade to give them the signal. An eagle screeched and Hade brought down her hand.

"FIGHT!"

* * *

"ow,ow,ow!"

"Would you stop moving!" Sakura snapped, smacking the blond upside the head before going back to bandaging his arm. The fight had been better than Sakura had expected, both of them had shown amazing strength. Though now she owed Hade lunch for they had betted who would win.

_"I bet for Naruto." Sakura had said as she watched her teammates start of with basic taijutsu. Hade looked at her curiously for a moment before smiling._

_"You don't have much confidence in Sasuke anymore?"_

_"I've just seen Naruto defeat so many enemies I believe his power is way beyond Sasuke's."_

_"Because of the Nine-Tails?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Heh, I believe this will be a tie...Sasuke may never admit it, but he's always tried to become stronger than Naruto, ever since their fight in the Final Valley."_

"Naruto if you keep complaining I'm going to think Sasuke actually won." Hade teased Naruto as she tended to Sasuke's own injuries. Sasuke smirked at the blond and Naruto only glared at both shinobi before looking away. As Hade tended to Sasuke she began to notice how Sakura wouldn't keep her eyes of Sasuke. Sure once in a while she would look away to avoid anyone from noticing but years of having a secret lover has taught Hade a lot on how to notice and hide looks like the ones Sakura was giving Sasuke.

_So she still has feelings for him. _thought Hade with an inward smile. After both kunoichi were done Tsunade walked in and placed the word seal on both of Sasuke's arms with a blue ink. When she was done the words glowed as Sasuke felt a painful burn and he bit the side of his slip to stop himself from making a sound.

"Those will restraint you from using any chakra. When your team redeems worthy of their trust once again I'll remove them. Until then you're not allowed to use any genjutsu or ninjutsu. Understood?"

"Yes..." His answer was short. Tsunade nodded to Hade and the kunoichi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. C'mon Sasuke, I think we have an appointment with someone...don't you think?"

At her words Sasuke's eyes glinted with determination and allowed Hade to steer him away.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke stopped and looked behind him to Naruto's goofy smile. "Next time let's fight for real."

"Hn. I went easy on you dunce," with that Sasuke and Hade walked away. Naruto glared and huffed as he crossed his arms.

"That teme!" Sakura smiled at the blond. It was just like old times when all those two ever shared was insults and arguments. But her smile faltered a little, a small whisper of fear rang in her ear. What if Sasuke staying wasn't permanent? What if for some reason, Sasuke still decided to leave and betray the village? What if-

"Sakura-chan don't worry." Sakura found herself in the arms of Naruto as he slightly patted her back." I can hear you panting with worry, you're afraid Sasuke won't stay."

"Naruto I'm scared all of this isn't real, that one way or the other Sasuke'll turn his back on us again. It makes me sad but it pisses me off so much as well."

"Sakura-chan you're one of the strongest kunoichi I know. You'll get through this, so don't worry." He pulled away and gave her his trade mark grin. "You'll see, Sasuke will have a chance to prove his worthy to trust."

* * *

"Itachi's room is now on the second floor since his condition is better." the nurse informed Hade as she handed her the clip board with Itachi's information.

"Has he tried to...leave?"

"He did but his physical health is not top shape at the moment." the nurse commented without taking her eyes off Sasuke.

"I'll check in on him then, c'mon Sasuke." Sasuke followed her without giving the nurse a second glance. "That nurse was really giving you the lover eye Sasuke." Hade teased.

"I have no interest on those matters at the moment."

"At the moment?" Hade smirked. "Does that mean you might actually have someone on your mind?"

"Hn." A small smirk played on his lips. "Maybe."

Hade shook her head at him as they arrived at Itachi's room. He reached for the handle but hesitated before he could turn it. Doubts forming on his mind...what if Itachi didn't want to talk to him? What if Itachi felt resentment towards him for almost killing Hade? What if-

Hade placed her hand a top of Sasuke's and gave him an encouraging smile.

"You may not want to admit it, but you're nervous. He doesn't hate you Sasuke, he just wanted the best for you."

"How do you know he won't tell me he did this for his own amusement?"

"Trust me when I say he sacrificed everything to keep you and the village safe..._ especially _you."

Sasuke looked back at the door, took a deep breath and slid open the door open. Itachi was sitting up on the bed looking at the ceiling. When he heard the door open he looked towards the door and his eyes narrowed. Seeing both Sasuke and Hade together in his room was not something he expected.

"Before you speak let me say something first." Hade interrupted Itachi who had been about to speak. "We are not going to talk about our relationship, right now it's more important that you speak to Sasuke. He needs to hear everything from you, _all of it._"

Itachi closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, as if there was a great weight on his shoulders that he still hadn't been able to get rid of. He opened his eyes and ran a hand to his hair.

"Alright," he said and Hade turned to leave. "Hade, wait..." Hade stopped at the door and look behind her.

"You need to stay." Sasuke said.

"This is a matter between the two of you, my only purpose was to bring you to together and I have done exactly that."

"But you've done more than that Hade." Itachi smiled. "You raised Sasuke and took care of him. After what happened you could have just walked out of all this and lived out your life..."

"But you chose to remain here and take on a burden that was never yours to take." Sasuke finished for Itachi. "Now you're more than just a teammate or a mentor...you're part of the Uchiha clan, or what's left of it." he shrugged and both Hade and Itachi stared at him. First time he'd ever tried crack a joke, even if it was a small one, both lovers couldn't help but smile at that and Hade took a seat at the edge of Itachi's bed while Sasuke took the chair.

"Where do you want to start?"

"My memories...I know you altered them with the mangekyo...I want them back." Sasuke said and Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke those memories are strong-"

"I don't care...I have to know." Itachi and Hade traded looks since Itachi had told Hade everything. She nodded and Itachi motion for Sasuke to come closer. Recognizing the familiar gesture Sasuke leaned closer and Itachi tapped his forehead. Hade watched with curiosity as Sasuke's eyes glazed over and his face relaxed into a relaxed trance.

"Itachi?"

"Just wait, be ready." Hade was confused for a moment until Sasuke began to shake. Then she watched as his face changed into different expressions. He was confused, angry, shocked, hurt, surprised, all these different emotions flashed until sorrow got to him. His eyes then filled with tears and he doubled over with a cry of anguish. Hade reached for him but Itachi stopped her.

"Don't, he needs to get over it by himself, I warned him it wouldn't be easy to see." Sasuke panted and cried for a few more seconds before he stilled. His hands clenched and unclenched before he raised his head to show blood shot eyes.

"All of this...it's-"

"I told you you wouldn't like it." He ran a hand through his hair and Hade placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But how could I have been so naive?"

"Don't blame yourself Sasuke...you were a child and I never wanted you to notice everything." Itachi told him. "I wanted to protect you."

"Why didn't you take me with you?" He yelled. His eyes showing hurt and anger. "Why couldn't you tell me the truth and taken me with you? Why?"

"I couldn't ruin your life Sasuke, I couldn't make you live the life of a rouge ninja and be on the run for the rest of your life. I just couldn't bring myself to that." Itachi replied in an even voice. "They only way I could protect you was to leave you here in Konoha."

"Tell me about the elders, tell me everything."

"Hade-"

"I want to hear it from you, I know you didn't tell her the entire conversation you had with the elders and Danzo."

"You'll learn everything soon enough, but not now." Itachi then looked at Hade. "And now you need to tell me about the Hatake twins." For a moment Sasuke looked confused.

"What about them?"

"They're in Akatsuki and have been spies until a few years ago." Itachi explained. "After I turned them in to the elders."

"I always knew they were criminals." Sasuke mused. "Why did you turn them in?"

"I didn't know they had been giving the Akatsuki false information so when I revealed their identity they had no choice but to run and join up with the Akatsuki again."

"But how did they become spies at just eight years old?"

"I'm not completely briefed in that department, since Madara was the one to actually recruit them."

"Kenta told me what happened...remember eleven years ago, the massacre of the Hatake clan?" Itachi nodded. "That was them."

Both Uchiha brothers looked at her with utter disbelief.

"They-but how they were only five!"

"They are the host to the eight tailed wolf. When they were five they lost control of the demon, and when they went beserk they killed the entire clan though Kakashi was saved because he hadn't been there."

"This is impossible...have you talked to Kenta to confirm all this?"

"They told me and I trust them." Hade explained.

"Hade we have to make sure what they said was true." Itachi stated bur Hade quickly dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry about I know Ketnta wasn't lying. Now I'll leave you two alone."

"Where are you going?"

"There are a few things I need to do and I'm sure you two have more to talk about. So I'll leave you to it." She stood up and then bend down to kiss him lightly on the lips. Then laughed when she saw his slightly shocked expression. "I don't know why you're so surprised, I'm never giving you up Itachi...I'll have to die before that happens." She winked at him then walked over to Sasuke and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before leaving. Once the door closed Sasuke looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"She's really something isn't she?"

Itachi only gave a defeated sigh. "She's about as stubborn as you and as crazy as Naruto but she can have her moments. But enough of that...I'm sure you have more questions Sasuke."

"Indeed I do."

"Then ask away little brother, ask away."

* * *

"Enama?"

"Hello Kenta." smiled Enama as she sat on a chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Is Gaara with you?"

"No I told him to head back to Sand, they need him there to organize a defense system against Akatsuki."

"I doubt they'd want anything from him now since they obtained the demon already."

"It never hurts to be careful. Anyway, what happened with Kano, she acted as if she didn't recognize me." Kenta looked away for a moment, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"It because she really _doesn't _remember you." When Enama gave him a questioning look he gave her a small smile. "That day you two fought, Danzo caught up to the two of you and well tried to get information on what Madara wanted to do with the tailed demons but in the process Ouka used his own chakrato prevent Danzo from gettign much of the information and made Kano loose her memories."

Enama's eyes narrowed in surprise and then in anger.

"That Danzo I can't believe him! It doesn't matter my search for Kano won't seize."

"Enama, you're an amazing person." Enama looked at him perplexed. "After everything we have put you through...you still forgive us?"

"Because you two are my family and my teammates."

"Family?"

"Yes Kenta my family." Enama smiled to which Kenta had to cover his face with his forearm to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

_You have no idea how much this means to me Enama. No idea._

There was a knock on the door and Hade walked in.

"Hade-sensei."

"Hello Enama, Kenta how are you feeling."

"Sore and in pain..but better."

"Good to hear, I was talking to Sasuke and Itachi."

"They are finally talking alone?"

"Yes, it would seem Sasuke is finally accepting the outcome."

"And what about the sentence?"

"Tsunade has place a seal on his chakra until he is deemed worthy by his fellow teammates again." Hade sat on a chair ran a hand through her hair. "Kenta I need you to understand what your predicament is now."

"Sensei what are you talking about?" Enama asked.

"You have been a spy for Akatsuki since you were eight, you abandoned the village and joined the most powerful enemies of Konoha. With all this in mind the sentence for your treason would most likely...be death."

"SENSEI!" Enama yelled. "How can you say that?"

"I figured as much." Kenta sighed. "But?" he asked knowing his sensei wasn't done.

"But...if you can give us as much entail of Madara's plan and what he wants the tailed demons for you can probably claim for mercy and not be executed."

"But I'll still be imprisoned."

"Unfortunately yes...unless certain events happen which grant you house arrest, give or take a few years."

"Certain events?" asked Kenta.

"This conflict will no doubt lead us into a third shinobi war and if you fight with us it would increase your chances for forgiveness."

"A third shinobi war?" Enama asked now close to fear. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sorry but Madara is powerful and I don't have a doubt we are going to be involved in another bloody war."

* * *

"So what are we going to do now?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Danzo and the elders will try anything to make sure I get sentenced to jail and get rid of me there."

"We have to get rid off them." Sasuke said, his eyes darkened. But Itachi shook his head.

"You are still thinking about revenge Sasuke, what you should be fighting for is justice."

"They're the same thing."

"No, they're not. Revenge is just hatred and bottled up rage it'll get you nowhere. We have to trust the Fifth Hokage will do the right thing."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She will, lets not forget she's one of the sannin."

"So was Orochimaru and look how that turned out." Sasuke muttered.

"Don't be so negative Sasuke. Now why don't you get on home it's getting late." Itachi said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not eight anymore you know." he glared but there was a glint in his eyes. Itachi shook his head and tapped his first and middle finger against Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke glared again and Itachi gave him a smile. At the smile Sasuke felt something tug at his chest and he sighed. Itachi tilted his head to the side curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"After so many years...I never thought it would end like this. I didn't even think I was gonna survive."

"Of course, you didn't think about us being so persistent to take you back." both Uchiha brothers turned to the door and saw Sakura leaning against the door frame with a clipboard in her hand and her hair up in a messy bun.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, his eyes aiming for a glare but Sakura waved it away.

"I work here." she said. "Anyway I came here to check on Itachi-san's wounds. You could wait outside if you'd like."

Now Sasuke raised his eyebrow at that. But Itachi spoke before he could.

"Sasuke maybe you should just head on home, looks like you could use a shower anyway." he smirked and true enough when Sasuke looked at himself and realized there was dried blood everywhere and most of his clothes were ripped as well. So for the first time Sasuke flushed with embarrassment and noticed Sakura was watching him with a twitch to her lip from keeping back the smile that wanted to appear.

"Right, then I guess I should get going." with that he left and shut the door. Only then did Sakura let out an inward sigh of relief and turned to Itachi.

"Alright Itachi-san now lets take a look at those wounds." She unwrapped the bandages to look at the burn mark on his arm. His skin was a very bright pink and a bit pulled. "Well it seems like it'll scare a bit, even if I did use the the healing jutsu.

"It's alright we are ninjas."

"But this could have been avoided." a second later she realized what she said. "Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"Don't be Sakura you only wanted what's best for my little brother. Besides I deserve what I got."

"Itachi-san don't worry, besides at least now Sasuke looks happier than before and that's saying something."

"Was he really that bad?" Itachi said and Sakura giggled.

"Well he never smiled much, and he kept mostly to himself. Always studied and trained everyday and he never really had much time for girls." Sakura said with a frown Itachi easily noticed.

"You two were really close?" to his surprise Sakura laughed.

"I had dreamed about that many times but that is all it was. A dream, but no we weren't. Back then I was nothing but nuisance to the team, now I'll make sure to protect them this time." the intensity of her her eyes was so sharp Itachi was curious about how she came to this determination.

_I'll have to ask Sasuke about her later._

"Well enough about me Itachi-san." with that she proceeded to checking his other injuries such as the broken bones and the wound he'd gotten on his thigh when he had fought Sasuke. After a few minutes Sakura scribbled on her clip board and finished with a satisfied smile. "Well Itachi-san it seems you will make a swift recovery in no time. If you can walk then I'll discharge you for today."

"Alright, but you have to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Itachi's only answer was a mysterious smirk.

* * *

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" asked Manna as Sasuke walked through the front door of the house. Souma came out of his room and his eyes widened with joy.

"Sasuke-nii!" screamed the six year old with joy as he ran up to Sasuke and jumped on him. "You're back!"

"Hey Souma." Sasuke said.

"Did you come back to stay with us?"

"Yes Souma."

"What about Itachi is he gonna live with us too?"

"No." Sasuke and Souma looked at Manna her eyes a blaze of anger. "That man is not going to step foot in this house."

"Manna Itachi never killed Souma, Madara did."

"It doesn't matter who killed him! Itachi caused his death anyway when he had that maniac kill the clan!"

"You don't even know why he did what he did."

"And whatever he told you was nothing but lies!"

"You're wrong about that, Hade-"

"Hade is not-"

"She has evidence and I know everything, so does the Hokage." he turned to Souma and nodded towards the kitchen. "Souma why don't you go to the kitchen while I talk to your mom."

"Okay." Souma nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Once he was sure Souma could not hear he stood up and walked to Manna.

"Manna you have to listen to me. They Uchiha was planning a coup de at."

"What?"

"You heard me. My father wanted to overthrow the Hokage and have the Uchiha clan take over Konoha."

"That's impossible, and Souma..." her eyes were narrow and disbelief crossed her face.

"Souma was never part of it. My father only selected a few people who were loyal to him and Itachi was included because he was heir to the clan. The Hokage used that and had Itachi spy on our clan, and when he found out dad was a traitor he had no choice."

"But why did he kill the whole clan?"

"The elders and Danzo overruled him...the only reason I lived was because Itachi pleaded for my life to be spared."

"You expect me to believe such a story?"

"It's up to you, but know that it is the truth." Manna shook her head and a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"Sasuke it's been so long...I...Souma had been my everything."

"Manna you have your son now. Isn't that enough, he needs you and he loves you. I have no doubt in my mind Souma would've never wanted you to feel like this; he would have wanted you to move on and be happy."

A tear slid down Manna's cheek and she hastily wiped it away.

"Itachi might be allowed to leave the hospital today, you don't have to be here when he arrives."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." with that Sasuke headed to his own room, grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When he had completely taken of his clothes he turned and his eyes widened when he looked at the mirror. His body was covered in black purple bruises, he looked so thin and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"I look like shit." he mused with a sigh. Then the memory of Sakura suddenly popped in his head and a flush colored his cheeks. She had never seen him look this bad before, not even on their most dangerous mission. The thought of it was mysteriously unsettling.

_This shouldn't be bothering me. _he thought as he got in the shower and water cascaded down on him. _It's never happened so should it start now?_ Little did he know this was only just the beginning of what was in stored for him.

* * *

well hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter sorry for the wait. Writers block needs to have a cure somewhere. Anyway Happy New Years! :3


	16. Long Over Due

A week had passed since both Itachi and Sasuke had gotten out of the hospital. Word had quickly spread throughout the village and they were all everyone talked about. Itachi had been given pardon for his crimes, since Tsunade had given the story Itachi had served as a Konoha spy to help them gather information about the enemy. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't as lucky since everyone now knew his chakra had been sealed until his old teammates deemed him worthy of trust again.

Itachi had gone to the anbu headquarters with Tsunade and had given every single bit of information about the akatsuki including all of their hideouts and randevouz. Hade on the other hand had gone to visit Kurenai and she had been greatly surprised to see her pregnant.

"Kurenai how many months are you?"

"Six."

"Six? I never even knew!"

"Well you were always so busy we didn't really see each other much." Kurenai smiled as she led her in and both sat on the couch.

"I'm glad, and where's Asuma? I'm dying to give that man my thanks." at that Kurenai's eyes saddened and she looked down leaving Hade a bit bewildered. "Kurenai?"

"Asuma...Asuma died two months ago." Hade's eyes narrowed not daring to believe. "Just after you were kidnapped...Akatsuki attacked a monk temple. They killed one of Asuma's friends and he went to help...but...he..."

Tears rolled down Kurenai's eyes and Hade placed a hand a top hers. "Kurenai, I'm so sorry."

"As hard as it's been I have to be strong for my baby. I need to move on." she placed a hand on her swollen belly with a smile on her face. Hade placed her hand on Kurenai's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You're right, and if there's anything that you need you know you can always count on me. With whatever you need."

"Thank you Hade that means a lot to me." There was a knock on the door and Hade answered it not at all surprised to see Shikamaru.

_Of course Shikamaru would check up on Kurenai._

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" asked Kurenai.

"You have an appointment today. I came to take you to the hospital."

"Shikamaru you don't have to do this."

"I promised Asuma I would take care of you. I don't plan on breaking that promise anytime soon." Kurenai looked at him helplessly with a smile and stood up.

"Alright I'll get my bag." with that she retreated to her room leaving Shikamaru and Hade alone.

"I must say Shikamaru, you never cease to amaze me. You've taken responsibilities you probably would of never taken before."

"I've come to realize there are certain things that need to be done even if it seems like it could be a drag."

A smile curved on Hade's lip and she nodded.

"Asuma would have been very proud of you Shikamaru. I'll make sure to pay him a visit later on."

Shikamaru nodded.

"I have to leave, please tell Kurenai I'll visit her again soon." Once again Shikamaru nodded she left the apartment and left the building.

* * *

Stares followed him everywhere, people whispered and talked asking why in the world Tsunade did not throw him in jail for betraying the village. To Sasuke their stares and whispers rolled off him like they had done so many times before he'd left the village.

_This was to be expected, but it's still annoying. _he thought. It didn't take him long to reach team seven's old training spot. To his surprise he found Sakura sitting cross legged on the floor by the river with her eyes closed. Not wanting to disturb her he began to back away slowly, but he failed when a twig snapped. He mentally cursed because he knew Sakura had heard by the way her shoulders tensed.

In truth Sakura had sensed him way before he noticed she was there in the training ground. She had waited, wondering what he was going to do until the twig snapped. Now that he was there she would punish him, for making her suffer but also for Naruto because he had been through so much pain to get Sasuke back it had almost killed him more than once.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sakura asked him as she opened her eyes, jade meet onyx eyes as Sasuke cleared his throat.

"I just came here to train."

"Taijutsu I presume, since you can't use your chakra." she said and Sasuke responded by lifting up his wrists, showing the blue flame like patterns of the seal though there was some redness around it, no doubt irritation. Sakura placed herself in taijutsu battle stance and Sasuke tilted his head slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Sparring." she answered as she ran towards Sasuke then did a round house kick. Sasuke was taken by surprise and he stepped back, Sakura's sandal boots barely grazing his cheek. He stepped back and aimed a punch which Sakura blocked and returned. Sasuke side stepped her and kicked her on her side. Sakura tumbled on the ground before recovering and threw another kunai which he grabbed last minute and threw it back at her scratching her skin. He was surprised when she pulled her fist back and saw a flash of the wire in her fists. He turned and managed to dodge almost all of them except for two that scraped his shoulder and thigh. Sensing Sakura to his left he turned but he barely managed to pick up his arms and block the kick that came towards his face with his arms. Unfortunately Sakura's kick was stronger than he expected and he felt something crack. He was lifted off his feet and landed with a slam against a tree. Stars flew across his vision and when they cleared he saw Sakura with a kunai at his throat her jade eyes sharp and bright.

"You really need to pick up your taijutsu skills. At the moment ninjutsu and genjutsu are no longer an option for you." she said and Sasuke scoffed at her.

"You cheated you used your chakra."

"_Ninja." _she said with a roll of her eyes as she lowered the kunai. "I'm not the weak little obsessed girl you knew Sasuke."

She got up and placed her kunai back in her pouch, then extended her hand to him. Sasuke looked at it for a moment before lifting his right hand but she shook her head.

"The other one. I think I broke it." Sure enough when he moved his left arm he felt a sharp pain shoot up from his wrist to his elbow.

"Ouch." He grabbed it with his right hand and glared at her.

"Those don't work on me anymore." she scoffed as she kneels down and grabs his arm. "Now hold still."

Her hands glowed green and Sasuke closed his eyes at the soothing feeling of her chakra mending his wrist. When she was done Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and met with her bright jade ones and Sakura was slightly mesmerized by how the glow of her green chakra reflected on his eyes. Slowly they chakra faded but when it was gone Sakura was still holding on to it and both ninjas were still staring at each other intently. What looked like minutes was actually seconds the amount of time they stayed like that until the sound of a hawk in the sky brought them back to reality. Sakura let go and cleared her throat as she stood up, awkwardly scratching her cheek.

"That's a message hawk...I guess Tsunade-sama needs me. I better get going." she turned her back on him and began to walk away until Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura...I'm sorry." she stopped but didn't dare turn. "I know it isn't enough to just say this-"

"It's not easy to forgive everything you did Sasuke...not only did you hurt me but you also hurt so many people that cared about you. Saying sorry won't be enough this time to get trust our friendship back Sasuke, it'll take a lot more." with that she walked away. Sasuke sighed and leaned against the tree staring up at the sky.

_I should of known it wasn't going to be easy talking to her. And she's right I didn't just hurt her...I hurt Kakashi and Naruto as well._

He ran a hand through his hair and stopped, he looked at the seal on his wrist and realized it wasn't irritated anymore. He checked his other wrist and realized it was the same, Sakura hadn't only fixed his wrist.

_I guess I might have a bit of a chance at forgiveness._

* * *

"Naruto is on his way." Tsunade said. Shikamaru, Hade, Sakura, Sai, Shizune and Kakashi were in the office waiting for Naruto to give him the news.

"This is the boy Jarayia has been training?" The old frog asked.

"Yes...and it won't be easy for him to hear this." just then the door opened and Naruto ran in.

"Where's pervy sage I heard he was back is he ok?" Naruto asked. Then his attention turned to the frog who was staring intently at him. "Are you one of Jarayia's frogs?"

"Indeed young one." then his eyes turned sad. "It is my great regret to say...that Jarayia was killed in action."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise but anger quickly over came him.

"No! It's not possible, Jarayia-sensei is strong and impossible to beat he can't be..."

"Naruto I'm sorry but it's true." Tsunade said. Naruto looked at her and his rage you.

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO!" he screamed. "You knew he wouldn't be able to come back and you still sent him!"

He turned and walked towards the door.

"He chose to go. I didn't make him, he had a choice." Tsunade said. Naruto held tightly to the doorknob, leaning his forehead against the door.

"You could have stopped him from going but you didn't...he shouldn't of have gone...its your fault as much as his."

He jerked open the door and slammed it closed. Sakura took a step forward but Hade and Sai grabbed her arm. Sakura gave her a questioning look but Hade shook her head.

"He needs to be alone right now. Talking to him right now would only make it worse." Sakura looked like she wanted to argue but she knew Hade was right.

"I know there was something more sage frog. Jarayia left us a message didn't he?" the frog nodded.

"You are correct. During the battle Jarayia was able to realize the true identity of Pein." Tsunade and everyone's eyes widened. Unfortunately Pein crushed his throat and was unable to speak so he wrote the message on my back. He took off his robe and showed them his back which was covered in a series of numbers. Shikamaru took a closer look and began writing them down.

"No doubt he encoded them in case the message was intercepted by someone. We'll have to get a specialist on this." he turned to Tsunade who nodded.

"You'll have everything you need. Shizune you know what to do." Shizune nodded.

"Lets go Shikamaru." After they were gone Tsunade looked at everyone else.

"I want the rest of you to keep this a secret. No one must know about the message."

"Hai."

"Hade I need you to talk to Itachi about this, he was in the Akatsuki maybe he knows something about it."

"I will get to it right away Tsunade-sensei." with that Hade left.

"Tsunade-sama what about Naruto?" Sakura asked and Tsunade sighed, standing up and looking out the window to the stone faces of the Hokages.

"Jarayia was probably the only father figure Naruto was ever close to having and his loss is greater than ours. He'll need time." Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai left soon after that and only when the door had close did Tsunade allow tears to flow down her face.

"You idiot...I told you to come back...this was the only bet I never wanted to win." she whispered and rested her head against the window unable to stop the rest of her tears.

* * *

"Welcome home Aunt Hade!" said Souma in delight as he hugged her. She ruffled his head and then looked around.

"Is Sasuke around?"

"No. He stopped by a few hours ago to get his weapons, I think he went training." Hade smirked.

"he-he I should have known. Next time make sure he takes you with him you need to work more on your Taijutsu."

"aaw." he pouted.

"Is Itachi here?"

"Yup! He trained with me and then he went to his room and hasn't come out since then."

"I see, thanks Souma...and your mom?"

"She is avoiding Uncle Itachi. Is she really that mad at him?" he asked with a bit of sadness to which Hade sighed in thought.

"I think she's just confused Souma, but give her time and your mom will come around. Why don't you go play in your room."

"Okay~" he said happily as he went to his room. Hade scratched the back of her head as she headed to Itachi's room and stopped at the door.

A week has passed and he was finally back home, but she was always afraid that one day she would wake up and he would not be there or that it had all been a dream and she would find herself as Madara's prisoner again. She shook her head, that wouldn't happen and nothing mattered now except that he was back. When she opened the door she gasped as she found Itachi on the ground and a mall puddle of blood next to him.

"ITACHI!" she ran to him and got on her knees, gently placing his head on her knees. "Itachi please wake up, wake up!" Itachi groaned and half opened his eyes; they were unfocused and his breath came in harsh pants.

"Hade..." he flinched and he clenched his hands into fists. Souma appeared on the door and turned pale at the sight of the blood.

"Aunt Hade?"

"Souma quick get me a large bowl with cold water and my medical kit!" Souma kept staring at the blood. "Souma!" she snapped and Souma looked at her. "Honey it'll be okay just get me what I need."

Souma nodded and ran to the kitchen while Hade paid her attention back to Itachi. His pulse was beating erratically, his pupil were dilated, his body temperature was really high and his hair was plastered on his neck and forehead because of the sweat. She placed her hands on his chest as they glowed green and a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Did I...ever...tell you...how soothing...this jutsu...is?" he groaned. She gave him a sad smile.

"Yes. And I've told you many times not to hurt yourself just so I can use it on you."

"Nii-san!" Hade looked up and saw Sasuke in the doorway with panicked eyes. Itachi on the other hand gave a painful smile.

"It's been...a while...since you called me that." He groaned and Hade gently shushed him.

"Don't talk Itachi. Sasuke help me lay him on the bed." once Itachi was on the bed the covered him with the bed covers up to his waist and took his shirt off. Souma came in with the could bowl of water and the medical kit. Souma paced a wet towel on Itachi's forehead as Hade used her medical ninjutsu. In the time fifteen minutes she'd been working Itachi passed out halfway and she finished fifteen minutes later. When she was done Sasuke had to hold her by the shoulders because she almost lost her balance and he made her sit at the edge of the bed.

"Hade you've used too much chakra."

"Sasuke I had too...damn it that stupid disease just keeps coming back no matter what I try to do!" she growled.

"Then we'll keep trying, I'll help you find I cure. He's my brother I want help too."

"You're right." she sighed. "This just isn't my day...first Jarayia's death and now this."

"Wait...Jarayia's dead?" Hade nodded.

"He was a great shinobi...and his death really affected Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Yes, the past three years Naruto traveled with Jarayia to train and he became like a father figure to Naruto and his death...he just stormed out of Tsunade's office. I was going to go after him after talking with Itachi but now-"

"Lets go."

"What?"

"Lets go find him. Right now all Itachi needs is rest, we can leave him with Souma while we look for him."

"I'll take good care of him Aunt Hade." Souma said, his eyes shining with determination. "I'll take good care of him." Hade smiled at him and thanked him.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Naruto because they bumped into Iruka on the way.

"Maybe you two can help him. I only managed to take away the rage he felt...but I feel it won't be enough. I know you two can do it, especially you Sasuke." Sasuke was taken a bit by surprise by this and Iruka smiled.

"I know you're trying to make up for the mistakes you made and just by choosing to be there for Naruto is shows how much you want to fix those mistakes and I'm proud of you for that Sasuke."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." Sasuke bowed and Iruka left. They found Naruto in a bench overlooking part of the village and they hid in an alley way.

"Stay here and let me talk with him first okay?" she asked and he didn't object since he was actually a bit nervous about talking with him. Naruto didn't look up from the floor until Hade was standing in front of him and Hade wasn't surprised to see his eyes overshadowed with sadness and grief.

"Mind if I join you Naruto?" the blond didn't object as she took a seat. Naruto wait for her to speak but she said nothing. After two minutes Naruto turned to her.

"You aren't going to say anything?"

"I think it's better for those who need advice to ask of it."

"And if they don't want to talk?"

"Then the presence of someone who wants to help hopes it'll help to just be there for them, literally."

Naruto gave her a sad smile.

"It is helping, Hade." he looked at the setting sun for a few seconds and then at her. "It hurts."

"Loosing someone you deeply cared about you always hurts. It's never easy and it's even harder to forget. But they wouldn't want us to linger on our grieving for to long especially shinobi like us. They' would want us to keep on fighting and pass on their will of flame. That is what Jarayia would have wanted."

"He was like a father figure to me...and he just..." in order to stop the tears from escaping he took a large bite of the half eaten Popsicle he'd been holding and the pinched the bridge of his nose until the brain freeze passed.

"Naruto you shouldn't hold on to feeling like that. Jarayia was always proud of you, you know."

"He was?"

"Why do you doubt it? A few years ago we had a mission together and all he talked about was you." then she gave a small laugh. "He was drunk most of the time and tried making moves on me during that time though."

Naruto almost laugh because he know his crazy mentor would be drunk and flirting with women.

"But even through his intoxication I could tell he meant every word."

_"You know something Hade, I'm very proud of Naruto." he murmured as he took a drink of sake._

_"And why is that?"_

_"What do you mean why? He's amazing, he was able to master the rasengan in less than a month compared to the years it took Minato to perfect it."_

_"That can't be it though right?" she asked with a smirk as she took a drink too._

_"Nope. He's independent, when all odds are stacked against him and people call him weak he still manages to pull through. He had a rough childhood because of the nine-tails, but despite that he fought hard to earn the respect of the villagers. He never gives up and always finds the best in people...he has a certain gift of turning people over to the good side."_

_"And there's more right?" she says with a smile._

_"He carries the will of fire, it's strong in him and if he works even harder there's no doubt in my mind he will become Hokage in no time. He'll achieve his dream of Hokage, and when he does I'll be the proudest man in the world and I will die a happy man."_

"Of course after he said that he promised me not to tell anyone and he passed out. Next day he couldn't remember saying anything. But I knew he meant every single word of it; he believed in you Naruto and even in the after life he would still bet on you."

Tears were now running freely down his cheeks and he hadn't even noticed yet.

"He's always been proud of you Naruto and believed you can achieve great things. So keep proving him right and make him prouder than he already is." Naruto seemed to finally realize the tears running down his face and Hade took it as her cue to open up her arms and Naruto didn't hesitate to go into them.

"It's okay Naruto, let it all out, let it all out." she whispered as she stroked his back. Sasuke was leaning against the building with his back to them, arms crossed and eyes closed. He knew along time ago he would have been glad that now Naruto knows what it feels like to loose a parent but now he regrets ever having that thought. After a few minutes Naruto stopped sobbing and when he pulled away Hade wiped away the tears and kissed the top of his head.

"Better?"

"Yeah...thank you." he smiled at her and she could tell his mood has lifted but he needed a bit more.

"You could still use another pick me up though. Sadly I'm not the right person for that." she winked and stood up."Just don't forget that Jarayia will always be proud of you, and he's still betting on you...and so am I." with that she left and when she got to Sasuke she patted his shoulder.

"You're turn. I think this talk has been long over due don't you agree." she gave him a wink before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke took a deep breath as he placed his hands in his pockets and slowly let it out before making his way towards Naruto. He could still see the blond was still down, shaking his head he took a hand out of his pocket and proceeded to slapping the blonde upside the head.

"Ow! What the-Sasuke?"

"Don't make me tell Hade he words were in vain if you're still depressed." he said as he sat next to him.

"So you're my pick me up?" he asked incredulously.

"You could say that."

"You have horrible people skills though." Naruto said and the glare Sasuke gave him made him smirk.

"Then I guess you wouldn't be interested in my plan then." this piqued up Naruto's interest.

"Oh?"

"Lets go train." Sasuke knew he'd said the magic words as his eyes shined brightly and his lips turned up into his usual big grin.

"I was wrong...you have great people skills. But you can't use genjutsu or ninjutsu though."

"I have taijutsu too, loser." the old nicknamed earned him a playful glare making Sasuke smirk. "So you want to go or not?" he asked him as he stood up to which Naruto respond by jumping up and pumping his fist in the air.

"Lets go!" he smiled again and both shinobi ran towards the training center.

From the rooftop Sakura watched them and a small smile played on her lips.


	17. Change in Character

Sasuke had been right, training had been a great idea to help Naruto's spirits lift. They practiced solely on taijutsu though Sasuke had told Naruto to use his ninjutsu so Sasuke could practice avoiding it with taijutsu only. By the time the plopped to the ground in exhaustion with sweat running down their face and their clothes stuck to their bodies the sky was beginning turn grey with the coming morning. They were panting and smiling, especially Sasuke since it had been a while since he's ever been this tired from training. Naruto turned his head to look at his raven haired teammate and saw the smile on his lips surprised to see a smile and it was the first _true smile _he had seen. In that moment Naruto knew that there was still a chance to save Sasuke from the bit of darkness that still lingered in his heart and Naruto would not give up until he achieved it. The sky was slowly starting to lighten as dawn approached and they both just stared at the sky watching the stars slowly beginning to disappear.

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke turned his head to his blond teammate and saw a melancholy smile on his face. "Thank You."

Sasuke could only nod in reply and stared back at the sky. For the first time in the past eight years Sasuke's body finally felt lighter, as if all the weight he had been caring was gone. Though it wasn't entirely gone he knew most it was, the mistakes he'd made and the crimes he'd committed would soon be behind him. But there was one thing that was still in his mind, why do they still have trust in him...after everything he's done they are willing to let him back in as if he had done nothing but thrown a tantrum. Okay maybe it had been a tantrum based on revenge but still, why give him a second chance he knew he didn't deserve?

"Naruto I only have one question." Sasuke said and Naruto paid full attention knowing what was coming. "Why?"

Naruto placed his hands behind his head and smiled.

"You're our teammate and teammates look out for one another no matter how far they've strayed from the path of good. And...you're part of our family." Sasuke snapped his head to look at Naruto who was still looking at the sky and he could see the shine in his eyes that he meant it.

"As dysfunctional as our team has been we are a family, small, but still a family. You are the black sheep of the family, Kakashi is the uncle who reads nothing but porn, Sakura is the sister who keeps us in line...and me..." he pretended to think for a moment. "I'm the leader who keeps everyone-ow!" he rubbed the spot on his forehead where Sasuke had flicked him with his finger and proceeded to glare at his raven haired teammate who was smirking.

"Who made you the leader loser? You're more of the joker who entertains us with you stupidity." Sasuke said and Naruto mockingly punched him on the shoulder before leaning on his elbows and Sasuke sat up, crossing his legs.

"Naruto...thanks for not giving up on me." Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief and saw Sasuke's cheeks slightly flushed with embarrassment for saying it. And Naruto being Naruto took advantage of it.

"aw Sasuke-kun you know I love you!" Sasuke hung his head and proceeded to smacking him upside the head.

"You dunce! I'm never saying it again!" with that he sighed and stood up with Naruto following suit. Then Naruto said something that caught him off guard.

"Sasuke...how are you going to win Sakura back?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a shocked look and a blush began to creep up his cheeks. "What?"

"How are you going to convince Sakura to trust you again. You really hurt her after you left and it's not going to be easy for her to forgive you."

"oh" he quickly recovered and placed forth his mask of indifference. "Naruto there's not much I can do. I will just keep my distance from her, if she wants nothing to do with me fine. I won't try to convince her other wise."

"But Sasuke-"

"You can't force someone to trust you Naruto, Sakura might never trust me again and I had accepted that fact a long time ago. Just like no one in the village will ever trust me completely ever again. That is the reality, and it's better if you just accept it as well."

* * *

Itachi slowly woke up with a groan and Hade was instantly at his side.

"Itachi." He opened his eyes and eet Hade's honey hazel eyes and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Hade." his voice sounded hoarse, as if he had been screaming non-stop. When he tried to get up Hade gently forced him back on the bed.

"Itachi you still need to rest." Her hands turned green and Itachi closed his eyes with a sigh as he felt her chakra work its way through his body.

"What happened..."

"You had an attack, the disease is back and with a vengeance. I had spread so quickly in the past two days I didn't see it coming."

He could hear the tightness in her voice and he placed his hands on hers as the green light receded. He opened his eyes again and gave her a smile.

"Don't torture yourself over this, we'll find a cure." His his hand slowly traveled up her arm until it got to the back of her neck and pulled her closer until their lips were and inch apart. "And I know we'll evidently find one." he closed the little space between them and pressed his lips against hers. She sighed against the kiss as she placed her knee at the edge of the bed and swung the other to straddle him. His hands then moved to lay against her thighs as he continued to kiss her while her hands traveled up and down his chest. He pulled away and began trailing kisses down her neck and Hade wiped her hair away to give him better access and moaned in delight as her hands wound through his sleek hair.

"How long has it been since we've done this?" he whispered in a husky voice as he gently sucked on the hollow of her throat.

"It's been a while..." she moaned. And she fisted his hair and brought his lips back to hers.

"Well then...I think..." he said between kisses. "we should...change that..."

"Then stop talking." she replied with a smirk and gave him a passionate kiss as he began to take off her shirt with a single tug of his arm.

* * *

"Enama...are you sure about this? I don't think I'm ready to face my uncle yet." Kenta said as they finally got to Kakashi's place.

"What are you talking about you are totaly ready. Now stop being such a sissy and knock on the door." Enama said as she pushed his towards the door. His fist was raised, about to knock when the door opened and there stood his uncle.

"Kenta." Kakashi said with a bit of surprise he been about to leave to buy some supplies when he had opened the door and there stood his nephew.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei." greeted Enama delightedly. "Well I see you two have a lot to talk about I just wanted to bring him over to you."

_More like dragged! _thought Kenta with a roll of his eyes.

"I'll see you later Kakashi-sensei. Bye Kenta." with one last wave and a secret thumbs up to Kenta, Enama left. After mentally cursing at Enama he looked at his uncle and the nervousness returned.

"Um...can I come in?" Kakashi only stood aside and let him in. The apartment hadn't changed, he noticed; there were still a few beer bottles on the table. Kakashi's collection of Icha Icha in plain sight on a book shelve and a door he knew led to his and Kano's room.

"Uncle I'm sorry." Kenta said and surprised Kakashi as his nephew bowed to him and stayed there.

"Kenta-"

"I'm sorry that Kano and I betrayed the village when we were younger and I'm sorry for fleeing the village. We just wanted to protect all of you and Enama."

He just waited there for what seemed like minutes until he heard Kakashi sigh and placed a hand on his head.

"Kenta there's nothing to forgive. If anything I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't there when you needed me and I didn't keep the promise of raising you like my sister wanted."

Kenta straightened up and hugged his uncle and Kakashi merely patted his back before Kenta pulled away.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Kenta said with a smile and Kakashi chuckled.

"I won't." Then he sat on the couch and Kenta joined him and accepted a beer. "Now, I know this might be hard...but you need to come with me to Tsunade and tell us anything you can about Pein's plan."

"I'll do anything I can to help." Kenta said and clanked his bottle with Kakashi's. "I want to fix my mistakes and find a way to help my sister from the mistakes she's committed and will commit if we don't stop the Akatsuki."

* * *

"Kenta has betrayed us." Madara said as he paced his room with Kano sitting at the edge with her legs crossed. "That idiot is going to talk so we need to come up with a back up plan."

"Relax. Any information he gives them will be outdated anyway its been almost a month." She caught Madara by the arm and pulled him to her. "But I have some good news and bad news."

Madara grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to which she merely smirked.

"Give me the bad news first."

"Jaraiya infiltrated Amegakure as a spy in order to get information on Pein. He managed to find out the true identity of him as well." Madara let got of her hair and bent down until they were eye to eye and Kano grabbed his mask and slowly took it off to show his handsome ageless face.

"And the good news?"

"Pein killed him. He tore out Jaraiya's throat before he could tell his toad the truth. But Jaraiya encoded his identity on the amphibian and it disappeared before Pein could capture it."

"Well the death of Jaraiya is of good news but the coded message..."

"It'll take quite a while for Konoha to figure it out. Plus, Pein wants to attack Konoha and I think it's a great idea to our main plan."

"Is it now?" he said with an amusing voice Kano parted her legs so he could get between them and he pushed her down on the bed. She scooted back until she was in the middle and Madara got on the bed on his knees, slowly crawling to her until he was on top of her. This was practically almost an everyday thing when they were in his room. They would talk about their plans and then end up having sex and no even Madara could figure out why it happened. "So tell me about this plan."

"If Pein attacks Konoha then Konoha will be left in rubble and they would be weak. Plus he can capture Naruto." she said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"There are a few problems with that plan. The Akatsuki is almost gone, with very few members left."

"They have all served their purpose Madara, they killed some important ninja from Konoha and helped us gather almost all the tailed demons." she said. "The war is not as far as you though it's almost at their door step."

"Very well, tell Pein to proceed with his plan, he's been very useful and his usefulness will end with the destruction of Konoha."

* * *

"Naruto." Tsunade greeted the blond with cautious look. He was in the company of Sasuke and he gave Naruto a small shove forward. Naruto gave Sasuke a small glare before clearing his throat and bowed.

"Tsunade baa-chan...I just wanted to apologize for what I said, I-"

"No need to apologize to me Naruto." Naruto quickly straightened up and looked at Tsunade in disbelief.

"I understand how you feel and it was understandable." she said and Naruto only smiled with relief. "But this is the last time I'll ever let you talk to me like that understand?" the re was an edge of warning in her voice and Naruto heard it perfectly.

"Understood Tsunade baa-chan." Naruto bowed slightly.

"And before I forget. Shikamaru has been looking for you."

"Is it about de-coding Pervy Sage's message?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded. "Well then I'll be on my way." he replied and quickly headed for the door but not before giving Naruto a nod of encouragement.

After he was gone Sasuke walked over to Tsunade and sat on the chair in front of her desk. She eyed him curiously for a moment.

_There is no doubt in my mind Sasuke had something to do with Naruto's sudden change in mood._

"What can I do for you Sasuke?"

"My brother." Sasuke started and he took a deep breath before he kept going. "Hade hasn't realized it yet but she can't keep trying to treat it by herself."

"Are you talking about his disease?" Tsunade asked and he nodded.

"It's coming back and worse than ever. Yesterday he coughed blood, had a dangerous fever and he passed out. Hade overworked herself and I can't stand to have her collapse every time she tries to treat him. And I want my brother to be healthy."

This, she supposed was the longest Sasuke had ever talked or even asked such a favor. Not only that he was being completely honest with her and he was showing his emotions like an open book. Tsunade as a medic understood how badly Sasuke wanted to help his brother.

"Sasuke the disease is ridiculously rare and it will take a long time to find a cure."

"I don't care how long it takes, I don't care if the Uchiha fortune is sucked dry I won't stop until I find a cure for my brother." Sasuke responded in an even but powerful voice filled with immense determination.

"Well Itachi has done plenty to help this village and I can promise you I will do whatever I can to help find a cure." she replied back. Sasuke stood up, gave a respectful bow and left her office. When he had closed the door he leaned against it and released a breath of relief he hadn't even realized he's been holding.

_At least now I'm doing something right. _he thought and turned to leave but stopped abruptly as he almost crashed into Sakura who hadn't even seen him because she was engrossed in a medical book. He grabbed her by the shoulders and she looked up to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" she looked at his hands and the close space between them before finally realizing she'd been about to crash into him. "What are you doing here?"

"Needed to talk to her." he simply said and saw Sakura raise her eyebrows.

"She's not going to undo the seal you know." Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. So she thought he'd come to beg Tsunade for the seal on his chakra to be lifted. Well she is going to be disappointed.

"I didn't come here to beg for charity Sakura. I came to ask her to help Hade find a cure for my brother's disease."

Sakura felt a small flush of embarrassment flow her cheeks, she felt guilty, but not entirely. She looked away for a moment but she could still feel his hands on her shoulders and the small pressure on them. When she looked at him again she found him looking down and for a moment she was going to slap him, thinking he was looking down her shirt. Though she thought that was stupid as well because she knew he had never had any interest for her. So she settled to think he was looking at her medical book to the page she was reading and that it would be of interest for him since the page was on rare diseases.

"I was on my way to tell Tsunade to let me over see the treatment for Itachi's disease."

"Treatment?"

"Hade and I spoke before Itachi-san left the hospital and we thought of making a treatment for him until we found the cure."

"You...want to help?" Sasuke's tone was a bit disbelieving and she sight with a bit of exasperation.

"I'm not doing this for you _Uchiha _I'm helping Hade and Itachi." Her use of his last name made him flinch for a moment, she didn't noticed and continued speaking. "I owe her because she has always been kind to me and I have respect for her, I want to help her."

"Sakura...thank you." Sakura snapped her head up and stared wide eyed at Sasuke. The last time he had said those words she was knocked out and left on a bench into the cold night. But this time she could see his face and see he actually meant it.

"I need to get going." she replied and brushed past him to Tsunade's office. The door closed and without Sasuke realizing, his own lips formed a small smile.

* * *

"So you're telling me that it's possible to find a cure." Tsunade said skeptically.

"Tsunade-sama it is possible, I've been doing some re-search and I have a feeling that we'll be able to find a cure."

"Has there even been cases on it?"

"Unfortunately there are only two cases and they were before even the first Hokage was born." Sakura said and placed the book she had been reading on her desk. "This book is as close as I've gotten to hearing the mention of the disease. It's supposed to attack all the body's immune system and makes the organs start to fail. It also involves coughing up blood and bleeding from the ears and nose."

"You've got quite a lead." Tsunade said, impressed with her student.

"Well, the book gave me only a small amount of information. You have to thank Hade for the rest, she wrote everything she could while she was hostage of the Akatsuki."

Sakura was impressing Tsunade more and more now a days. The first time was when she began to mentor Sakura and had been impressed when the 400 page medical book she had given Sakura to read was returned two days later with notes and highlighted pages. Sakura's absorbency of knowledge was astounding that Tsunade never doubted Sakura after that.

"Alright Sakura; I'll see if I can find you a big enough lab so you and Hade can get started. But first we must work on the matter at hand which is to find the identity of Pein."

"Aren't Shikamaru working on it already?"

"Yes, but for now we need to be on alert I'm sure Pein will try and find a way to stop us from finding out his true identity."

"So what should we do regarding Itachi?"

"Start by doing blood tests, and chemical test. You need to see how his body is being affected by the disease besides the info you got from Hade."

"Yes Tsunade-sama." There was a moment of silence before Tsunade looked at Sakura again and saw her slightly biting her lip and her looked as if they were deep in thought.

"Sakura can I ask you a question?"

"um, sure what is it?" Tsunade made sure Sakura was looking her in the eye before asking her the question.

"Do you still feel something for the Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura's eyes widened and was unable to stop the blush that spread through her entire face.

"I-I-I, well-"

"Sakura it's written all over your face." Sakura huffed at her mentor and crossed her arms.

"So." she replied and Tsunade chuckled. "It doesn't matter anyway. My anger for him is just as big and I won't forget him easily."

"I see." Tsunade replied with amusement.

"Tsunade...do you think I'm pathetic for still liking that damn Uchiha?" Sakura asked and Tsunade shook her head.

"No Sakura you're not pathetic...it's just hard to forget your first love. Even if they did hurt you."

"I just hope Sasuke will find a way to prove we can still trust him."

"Do _you _want to trust him?" Tsunade asked. Sakura opened her mouth but closed it again. She thought back to the day he left her on that cold bench and the words he'd spoken to her before knocking her out.

"Yes...I do."

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long but here it is! Hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update ASAP! Any feedback or suggestions message me. :)_


	18. Rising Feelings

"Naruto." Sasuke stood at the front door of the Uchiha compound and Naruto had a small back pack with him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to be leaving for a few days." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Pervy Sage's frogs are taking me to their dimension so I can train."

"Another, dimension..." repeated Sasuke a bit incredulously.

"I'm not making this up teme!" Naruto replied. "I'm going to be gone for a while...so don't get into any trouble while I'm away."

"Tch." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever loser."

"And one more thing." Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw a warning in his eyes. "Take care of Sakura. I don't know why but I feel like something bad is coming."

"How would you know?"

"I don't know I just have this feeling." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "Just be careful."

Sasuke nodded and with that the blond turn and jumped into the trees.

_Since when did he become so serious? _thought Sasuke as he closed the door and saw his brother walking out of his room.

"Shouldn't you still be in resting?"

"Shouldn't you be training?" Itachi countered and Sasuke gave sent him a glare. "I'm just kidding, was that Naruto I heard?"

"He just came to tell me he's going to a dimension to train or something like that."

"Ah the sage training." Itachi nodded. "Jaraiya-sama also took that training."

"And what kind of training is that?" Sasuke asked but Itachi only gave him a knowing smile.

"That is personal that Naruto should tell you, not me." Sasuke opened his mouth to demand Itachi to tell him...but what came out of his lips wasn't what he had wanted to say.

"Naruto also told me to look out for Sakura." his eyes narrowed a bit as if he didn't believe he had just said that. Itachi on the other hand raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"Beats me. Where's Hade? Isn't she with you?"

"No she went to the Hokage, it seems there's going to be a trial regarding Kenta's actions. And his case is by far, more difficult than mine or yours."

"He was a spy for Madara for way too long." Sasuke said.

"Longer than I that's for sure." Itachi nodded. "His case is going to be hard to deal with...unless he's really repents and confesses any information he knows."

"Wouldn't it be irrelevant since you were there too?"

"No," Itachi shook his head. "I may have been in Akatsuki but Madara didn't trust me and he was always trying to spying on me. Kenta might have more information since him and Kano were on extremely close terms with Madara. The information he gives to the council will determine three possible sentences.

"And those are?"

"One, he gets his chakra sealed like you and is under supervised house arrest. Second, they decide to lock him up for treason and possibly punished publicly. And the third one...well, he'll be placed under public execution."

"I thought they had stopped doing that once the third became Hokage." Sasuke said remembering learning about it in the Academy. Traitors used to be publicly executed as a reminder to the people what happened with those who betrayed Konoha. But the third thought it would only cause more chaos since those were times of war and there had been times when some had been innocent. Not to mention the families of the accused were forced to be present during the execution. So he banned public execution and made them private in the lowest level on the prison.

"I have no doubt in my mind the time of another war is approaching and the council will want to show they are still in control. Tsunade's going to have no choice but to agree."

"Kenta better give them something worth to save his life." Sasuke said. "Hade is going to have a hard time."

"She is, since she is her teacher they won't let her decide on a vote as well as Kakashi for being his uncle." Itachi said then seemed to remember something. "Oh yeah and I forgot to tell you, Sakura will be coming to the compound for a while."

This caught Sasuke off guard and his eyes showed surprise before quickly composing himself.

"What? Why?"

"Tsunade informed me that her and Hade will be taking charge of my medical case. They are going to work together to find a cure for my disease."

His brief conversation with Sakura outside the Hokage's office surfaced in his mind.

"Don't they need a lab? We don't have one here...do we?" he asked. Everything he had known about his family had been a lie so he was sure the only who knew if there were any secret labs it would be Itachi. And he wasn't disappointed when Itachi affirmed it.

"We do indeed. It's underground of course, right under this house."

"Under our-" Sasuke looked at the floor as if expecting it to reveal the lab underneath. "No way."

"Yes, in the beginning it was supposed to be the basement until father thought to make it something else. There is a window on the back side of the compound that you could have seen what they were doing down there but father had boarded it up." Itachi explained and saw a look of brief pain on Sasuke's eyes. "What's wrong Sasuke."

"All of this...I-everything I thought I knew about my family was a lie." he said. Itachi sighed and proceed to gently jab Sasuke's forehead with two fingers.

"Foolish little brother." Sasuke looked at him. "Not everything was a lie you know. There were a few things that were real and you shouldn't forget about." With that he turned and slid open the door that led to the back yard.

"nii-san." Sasuke called.

"hm?" He didn't turn but he tilted his head to signal he was listening.

"Was...was mom really in on it?" Sasuke asked. He watched his older brother's shoulders stiffen and he thought he wasn't going to get an answer until Itachi spoke in a voice that tried to contain the pain.

"She was...but she did it so she could find a way to protect us. Never, for one second did she think that what father was doing was right. But she knew it was inevitable and instead she focused on keeping us-_especially you_- protected. After I joined them our mother tried hard to keep you from the truth, you were just child and she wanted to at least keep you from being tainted by the corruption of the clan. Even when I-" Itachi stopped for a moment knowing his voice had been about to crack and after a moment he continued.

"When I did what I did that night...she told me to protect you, and to make sure you never found out the truth." Itachi grabbed the door. "But I failed her and you found out the truth, not to mention I was unable to protect you from the clutches of Orochimaru."

"You didn't fail nii-san." Sasuke said and Itachi flinched. "That had been my own choice and you did what you could. I'm sure mom knows that."

Itachi didn't reply except he simply walked out and closed the door. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Itachi would probably never stop being haunted by what he did but Sasuke would make that pain lessen by being there for him as much as possible. Little did he know that the moment Itachi had close the door tears had begun to slowly drip down Itachi's eyes. They weren't just because of grief they were also from relief because despite all the mistakes and heart breaking decisions he'd had to make, protecting Sasuke had been the one thing he had actually done right.

* * *

"I told you that is all I know." Kenta tried not to snap as he looked up at the council, and the elders and gave them his nastiest glare. But they didn't even flinch, they had been there for almost two hours in the court chamber with every chunnin and jonnin present. Hade and Kakashi sat side by side knowing there was nothing they could do; Hade had already testified and gave a convincing alibi so the elders couldn't contradict anything she said or how Kenta had given her plenty of information on the Akatsuki.

"You have been a spy for Akatsuki since you were young children that can't be all!" one of the elders said and Kenta slammed his fist against the arms of his chair.

"I'm not lying if that's what you're suggesting." he said in a calm and dangerous voice.

"You haven't told us who the real leader is though." one of the council men said.

"My silence is through a seal on my tongue just like Donzo's men." Kenta sticks out his tongue and sure enough the seal is there. "I cannot say it nor can I write it. I have given every information I can give. I love my village and that's why I betrayed Akatsuki and came back. If you do not believe me then do what ever the hell you want, it's not the first time you've condemned a shinobi who's been willing to betray his own village in order to save it!"

"Kenta now you've done it." Hade whispered. She knew he meant Itachi and Kakashi's father and the elders knew it as well; she could clearly see their pissed off looks. There were a few murmurs from the shinobi in the room and the Hokage raised a hand for silence.

"It is not my wish to make the same mistakes and condemn a shinobi who've done everything in it's power to protect it from it's enemies. This court will now be in recess and we will give the sentence tomorrow, you're all dismissed." One by one the shinobi exited the room while Kenta was still chained to his chair. Hade and Kakashi were the last ones to get up and saw as two anbu unchained Kenta from the chair and chained his hands behind his back and led him towards his cell. As they're walking Kenta looks up to see his sensei and uncle looking at him with sad smiles and he gives them a small one of his own before disappearing through the door. Tsunade watches as Kakashi and Hade glance at each other before finally leaving and once they leave the council starts talking.

"What an insolent child. What did he mean when he said that?"

"I'd like to know that myself." Tsunade said as she looked over to the two elders who had their best poker face on. She already knew what it was but she wanted to see how big a fool the elders thought she was.

"He just doesn't want to be given the death penalty for treason." the elder woman said. "He's nothing but a menace who knows how many secrets he gave to the enemy!"

"But he surrendered and helped by giving us plenty of information on Akatsuki." her husband said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow; this was the first time she actually heard them disagree on something. Even the wife herself looked surprised and there was a slight flush of anger on her cheeks.

"Tsunade-sama...if I may..." one of the council members spoke up and Tsunade looked at her and she smiled. She was a new member picked by Tsunade herself and knew the woman could judge fairly.

"Yes Nami what is it?"

"Well, according to the information he has given us, plus the fact that he came back to the village willingly has at least take out the sentence for death penalty." Nami said.

"Are you suggesting we set him free?" the elder woman snapper.

"No of course not." Nami said. "I'm just saying the sentence would be different."

"What do you suggest Nami?"

"The most this suggest is ten years in jail or house arrest. Plus community service maximum of two years, and since we are still recuperating from Orochimaru's attack in some parts of the village there are plenty of services needed."

This brought a small smile to Tsunade and she nodded.

"I agree, but we would also have to seal his chakra just like Uchiha Sasuke. Now, think about this and we shall discuss the sentence tomorrow. You're all dismissed." They all filed out and watched as they all left except Nami who was just about to get up. "Nami,"

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Good work today." Tsunade smile and Nami returned it.

* * *

"It doesn't look good for Kenta." Hade sighed.

"Don't worry I'm sure Tsunade will find a way to lessen the sentence." Kakashi said, though it looked like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Hade.

"Kakashi..." he glanced at her and saw her rubbing her birthmark, a known habit of when she's nervous. "I know this isn't the time...but-"

"We need to talk about us." he finished for her and when she finally did look at him and nodded. He motioned her to follow him and they ended up at the memorial stone. They looked down on it for a moment before meeting each other in the eyes, Hade opened her mouth but Kakashi raised a hand to silence her.

"Let me go first, please." Hade smiled sadly and nodded.

"I knew what I was getting into when we got together two years ago. I knew the risks and I accepted them, my only mistake was holding on to you too tightly. I knew you could not forget about Itachi, and yet I was too stubborn to realize it. I wanted to apologize to you." Hade just stared at him for a moment and then gave him a small smile.

"Kakashi you don't have to apologize to me about anything." she said. "I should have also been more clear with you the moment Itachi came back into my life."

"In your defense, the situations that proceeded that weren't favorable for either of us." she only laughed and shook her head.

"Still, I should have talked to you." she said, for a moment they stayed silent and then Kakashi held out a hand.

"If we can't be together in that way, then it would be best if we kept our distance for a while...for my sake." Kakashi said. This made Hade a little sad, since before they had even gotten together they had been really good friends. But Hade knew they could never get back to that either, so maybe after they spent some time apart from each other they could slowly go back to being friends. She took his hand and gave it a firm shake and then he slowly brought her hand to his masked lips and kissed it. Then he surprised her by bringing her close to him and he let his mask down to show his handsome face but she didn't blush. She just smirked and laughed, that was all Kakashi needed to see and he surprised her one last time by leaning down and kissing her fully and deeply on the lips. Hade was shocked, but she let him kiss her and when he pulled away he gave her a smile that actually did make her cheeks get a bit pink. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before he placed his mask again and disappeared in a whirl of leaves making Hade roll her eyes.

"Always with the flashy exits Kakashi."

"Flashy indeed." Hade turned and saw Itachi leaning against a tree, and she could tell right away he was angry at her and it didn't take a genius to know that he had probably seen the whole thing or he would have gotten there just when Kakashi kissed her. _Ima go with scenario two _Hade thought sourly but she gave him a smile all the all the same.

"Before you get angry at me you should ask why I let him kiss me." she told him with a smile and he looked away and glared at the tree.

"At least you're not denying it." he murmured but she heard him and her eyes widened with humor. Itachi Uchiha was actually _jealous_!

"Itachi...are you _jealous?_" she asked him incredulously and when his glare darkened she couldn't help but give a small laugh. "This is new, and to think I had already seen all of your possible moods."

"Hade." he said and it was enough to get Hade serious.

"Itachi." she replied back. "If you just saw him kiss me then you missed the whole conversation."

"And what was the conversation about?"

"Saying good-bye to a connection that was never meant to be. Itachi-"

"So you let him kiss you." now it was Hade's turn to get angry.

"What I did today I do not regret! Before anything happened he was my friend, and if to make amends and keep that friendship meant I had to let him kiss me then I'd repeat it every time. Itachi I love you; it will always be you, and if I have to prove-" she didn't finish her sentence as Itachi pinned her against the tree he had been leaning on a second ago and kissed her passionately. She fisted his shirt in her hands and pulled him even tighter against her. He didn't stop kissing her until they had to pull apart for air. As they tried to catch their breath Itachi pressed his forehead against hers and his hands on her waist.

"You don't have to prove anything to me..." he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Just forget it...although I have to say," she mused with a teasing smirk. "I actually like this side of you, makes you look more sexy."

His only response was a dark chuckle as he moved and kissed the side of her neck and then her jaw.

"How was the trial?"

"Terrible," she replied and gave a soft moan as Itachi gently kissed the soft spot where her shoulder met her neck. "Kenta is so deep in it that it'll be a miracle he doesn't get the death penalty." she lowered her hands and slipped them under his shirt and slid up. Itachi gave a low growl as she rubbed his chest and gently bit on her shoulder making her shiver.

"Tsunade will find a way, mhm," he moaned as she kissed his neck and lowered her hand to the edge of his pants. That's when he grabbed her hands and pinned them against the tree. "Not here..." he panted. "I know a better place."

Hade gave a small laugh as Itachi threw her over his shoulder and ran top speed down south. When he stopped she looked around and found herself looking at a giant waterfall that created a steam but it was as if the mist only surrounded the water fall and anything withing thirty feet.

"Wow" she said and felt Itachi's hands circle her waist. "When did you find this."

"I found it while you were away on a mission nine years ago. When we were in anbu." he said and rested his chin on top of her head. "I never got a chance to show it to you. And no one else knows about this place except me." She smiled as he brought a hand under her chin and made her turn her head to capture his lips with her and they instantly felt the heat rise inside themselves again. He made her walk forward towards the edge of the small lake that connected with the waterfall. He began to take off her shirt and made sure to caress her body as he did it, and when he had taken off her shirt she turned around and took his off with one quick movement.

"Anxious, aren't you." he smirked but he was silenced as Hade pressed her lips against his. Within seconds their clothes made a trail to the edge of the lake and they were in the water passionately kissing and caressing each other's bodies. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath and then Itachi smirked at her.

"Why are you smirking?" she laughed. He simply took her hand and made her swim next to him until they got to where the waterfall was falling. Their the water cascaded on them and there Itachi guided her to a cave that was completely hidden by the waterfall. There Itachi brought her into another kiss and soon they ended up on the ground with Hade on top of him. She moved her hips in slow circles that had Itachi groaning in pleasure with his hands gripping her hips tightly.

"Itachi..." Hade moaned. Itachi knew that if this kept going he was going to loose it so he wrapped his arms around her and placed her under him.

"You had your fun..."Itachi panted. "Now it's my turn." Hade moaned in pleasure as he went inside her and wrapped her arms around his neck. They moaned and growled in pleasure, their volume increasing as the pleasure did but Itachi knew there was no way for anyone to find them. Because despite the echo of the cave, the rushing roar of the waterfall muffled their noise of love making. They yelled out each other's names when they reached their peak and became undone, Itachi's arms shaking and Hade's legs that had been wrapped tightly around his waist collapsed on the ground. Itachi collapsed next to her a second later panting hard. She turned on her side to face him and placed her hand on his chest and kissed his cheek.

"That was amazing." she whispered. He glanced at her and gave her a smile. He turned placed a hand on her chin and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "We should really fight more often." she winked. Itachi chuckled and shook his head.

"We should get back." Itachi said as he sat up. Hade sighed and sat up with him, her hair moving to cover her chest.

"Do we really have to?" she pouted.

"Yes, " then his face took a pondering look. "I spoke with Sasuke about the time I killed our parents."

"If think about it know...you never really told me what happened." she said with a sympathetic look.

"I gave him a brief explination...but not the whole thing." there was a painful look in his eyes, as if it was eating him away and Hade wrapped her arms around him and he laid his head against her chest and squeezed his eyes shut as he fought to control his emotions. Just seeing him like this made Hade realize that there was still many things he hadn't told her because it was still too painful for him. He wasn't ready to tell her every single detail that happened, mostly because it had been to horrible for him. She knows because of his nightmares, she had not been sleeping in his room with him because she wanted him to rest and once in a while she would hear his screams and mumbles of pain as he killed his family. She kissed the top of his head and stroke his back.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything yet." she whispered and he sat up again. "I'm sure when you are ready to tell him everything you will."

They swam back to shore and after a quick air jutsu, they got dressed and headed back to the Uchiha compound. When they got there they saw Souma with Manna, practicing with weapons. When Souma saw them he ran over and hugged Itachi by the waist.

"Welcome home!" he said happily. Itachi gave him a small smile and Hade looked over at Manna who was slowly walking towards them with a blank look.

"Hello Souma." then Itachi noticed Manna and nodded to her. To Itachi and Hade's surprise she actually raised her hand and gave a small wave.

"Hey." she said. "How'd it go with the trial?"

"It doesn't look good for Kenta. He'd be lucky enough to get a few decades in jail and not the death penalty."

"I'm sure it'll be alright." then Itachi looked around as if searching for someone. "Sasuke's not here. He went to the hospital."

"Did something happen to him?" they asked but Manna shook their head.

"No, the chakra seals started irritating his skin so he went to see Sakura."

"He could have easily waited for me." Hade thought out loud. "Unless the irritation became too painful."

"How would he even get irritation because of a seal?"

"That special seal only causes irritation when the person placed with a seal tries to use their chakra."

"Could Sasuke be trying to break the seal?" she said looking at Itachi who shook his head.

"No. Sasuke has always used ninjutsu in battles, it's second nature to him to do ninjustsu during his training. He most likely summons chakra without meaning to."

"He's gonna have a hard time getting used to not using ninjutsu, or genjutsu."

* * *

"Thank you so much Sakura-san." the woman bowed lightly as she picked up her three year old who had broken her arm.

"You're welcome, now don't go a round and climb anymore trees okay?" she told the little girl who nodded shyly. When they left Sakura sat on a chair and sighed. Today had been a busy day, it seemed it was the season of little kids injuring themselves. She just couldn't wait to go home and take a long bath in her bathtub and then take the longest nap of her life. There was a knock on her door followed by Sai peeking his head through, his fake smile plastered on his face.

"Sakura-san, are you busy?" he asked.

"No Sai, I was just about to leave."

"_C'mon Sai this teme is heavy!"_ came a snap from behind the partially opened door.

"Naruto?" Sakura raised and eyebrow and stood but when Sai opened the door her eyes widened to see Naruto was half carrying half guiding a nearly unconscious raven haired Uchiha through the door.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura said in an almost panicked voice. "What happened?"

"Uh you see, that's a funny story." Naruto said with a nervous laugh as Sai helped him lay Sasuke on the bed. His wrist were bandaged but she could still see the blood dampening the bandages. There were also cuts on his arms and chest and a small trail of blood from his eyebrow.

"Naruto what happened?"

"Well, you see...we were training with Sai and-"

"Sai did you piss him off?!" Sakura asked and Sai's fake smile made her shake her head.

"Yeah he did." Naruto glared. "Then Sasuke attacked his and with out even thinking Sasuke forgot he can't use his chakra at all."

Sakura didn't need to hear more and proceeded to smack Sai on the back of his head.

"You did this on purpose didn't you!?" she snapped. Sai didn't even try to hide the smug look on his face and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well that's not all Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "Sasuke was planing to meet with you before we started training because the seal had been irritating his wrist. But then he bumped into us and, well..._this _happened." he finished motioning to Sasuke's state. Sasuke was glaring so intensely at Sai that if looks could kill, Sai would have been fried to a crisp already.

"Bastard..." Sasuke said then flinched when Sakura took hold of his wrist. "ow."

"Leave me alone with him, you two will probably aggravate him more if you stay." Naruto looked at Sasuke and with out even saying anything Naruto winked and mouthed _good luck_ before grabbing Sai by the back of his shirt and dragging him out. Once they had closed the door Sai turned to Naruto.

"Do you really think the plan will work?"

"Sai you know nothing about women yet, especially Sakura." Naruto said as he thought back to the plan.

_"Wait...you want hurt yourself so you can talk to Sakura?!" Naruto laughed then yelped in pain as Sasuke smacked him upside the head._

_"She won't talk to me and I need her to take a look at this seal it's really irritating my wrist." Sasuke snapped and showed him and Sai. Sure enough they could see the redness and the small glow of the seal._

_"Why not ask Hade? She's like your sister." Naruto said but Sasuke shook his head._

_"She has enough on her plate I don't want to burden her with something this small."_

_"But we might need you to be seriously hurt...or close to." Naruto said thinking. "And I know you're not one to let yourself get beat up." That's when Naruto looked at Sai and he grinned a foxy grin. Sai noticed and instantly felt uneasy._

_"Why are you looking at me like that Naruto?"_

_"Sai...this might actually make you happy." Naruto said and pointed to Sasuke who looked at him with caution. "I want you to piss him off. _**A lot.**"

And so it had been Sai's pleasure to bait Sasuke, and it didn't take long to bait and Sasuke tried to gather his chakra and attack Sai. But the seal glowed bright blue followed by Sasuke's yell of pain as his lighting jutsu crackled around him, out of control and cut him on his arms, chest, the corner of his left eyebrow, and his wrist. When it ended Sasuke collapsed on his knees and he cursed, not believing that the seal could hurt him this much. That's how they had ended up at the hospital.

Sakura looked over Sasuke and shook her head.

"You are an idiot." she said and he didn't know why but that made him chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I never really thought," he shook his head. "that there would be a day where you would call me an idiot."

She raised her eyebrows in amusement at him but then she shook her head again and unwrapped the bandages to see that the lacerations were not so severe. Her hands glowed green and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as the pain subsided. Then her hands slowly went up his chest and to heal the other injuries, followed by his arms and then his eyebrow. When she was done her hand remained there for a moment and their eyes never moved from each other's gazes. Sasuke had to admit Sakura had gotten even more beautiful. Sakura on the other hand was confused on what she was feeling, fist and foremost she held resentment towards him for leaving the village. Then trying to kill them at Orochimaru's hideout, then trying to run away and then coming back to Konoha. She hated that it had made Naruto suffer and work hard to find him, even though it had paid off she hated it had been because of Sasuke. But looking at him now she felt that same old feeling slowly rearing its ugly head as a reminder of what she really felt. She blinked and realized how closely her and Sasuke were, he even had a hand on the back of her neck. She pulled back and Sasuke's hand left her neck and both looked away with a slight flush.

"You need to leave." She said as she ran her hand through her hair. Sasuke didn't say anything as he stood up and left. When he opened the door he saw Naruto and Sai look at him with curiosity but he simply walked past them leaving them to wondered what had happened. They could ask, but they know both shinobi had dangerous tempers and it would be better to not ask. Little did they know that the simple interaction would cause Sasuke to risk his life in the upcoming danger.

* * *

_I think this is the longest chapter I've made in this story so far. I made it long for you guys since I took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to review. :D See you next chapter. I'm going to start placing more action now since it's been very quiet in Konoha. The battles are going to be coming up real soon I promise. :D_


	19. Invasion

"Are you ready Naruto?" the old toad asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he said as he adjusted his headband and nodded towards Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke who were in the office to see him off.

"Be careful Naruto-kun." Sakura said and Naruto simply smile then looked towards Sasuke who was secretly looking at Sakura.

"Oi Teme!" Sasuke flicked his eyes towards Naruto and saw a mischievous smirk on his face. "Don't forget about the promise you made me."

All eyes turned to Sasuke who glared daggers at the blond who's smirk grew even more and nodded to the frog who made hand signs and they both disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"What was he talking about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke didn't respond, he merely turned and left the office. Sakura watched as he walked away with a small tilt of her head in curiosity. "Sakura,"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei?"

"Do you know what Naruto was talking about?"

"No, I don't." She said and then left the office as well. Kakashi and Tsunade shared a glance.

"I find it interesting about the tension between Sakura and Sasuke when we called them in." Tsunade observed.

"The tension is quite different from before." Kakashi said. "And I have a feeling Naruto has something to do with it as well.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Naruto had gone training and Sasuke was in the woods of the Uchiha compound training with Itachi and Souma. Both Itachi and Souma were hiding in the trees while Sasuke was in the middle of a small clearing and targets everywhere. He took out three kunais with his eyes closed and then he jumped on the air; then immediately he turned upside down and twirl. He let the kunais go and took kunai after kunai out, each kunai flicking off each other and then he landed gracefully on the ground. He opened his eyes and stood up straight while Itachi and Souma came out of the tress and Souma proceeded to look behind the large boulder in front of them.

"WOW!" Souma yelled. "You even got the one behind the rock!" Itachi went over to confirm and sure enough it was dead center just like the other targets. Itachi looked over to Sasuke and saw him staring right back with a serious look on his face as if waiting for something. Itachi nodded and gave him a small smile to witch made Sasuke smirk and his eyes shine with joy.

"This isn't the first time you practice this right?"

"It's the first time I practice it without my sharingan." was Sasuke's reply and Itachi gave him an amused smile.

"Hey hey watch this!" Souma said as he crossed a pair of kunais with a smirk on his face.

"Souma wait-"

_Crack_

"Well doesn't this bring back memories Sasuke." Itachi said as they walked back to the compound with Souma being carried on Sasuke's back and bandages wrapped around Souma's ankle. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said nothing while Souma pouted.

"What do you mean?"

"When Sasuke was your age he tried the same thing." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Really? And what happened?" Souma asked Sasuke who tried to hide the small blush of embarrassed from his face.

"I...twisted my ankle...like you."

"No way!"

"Yes way Souma." They look ahead and see Hade walking towards them but she wasn't alone, Sakura was with her. Sasuke stopped walking while Itachi walked towards Hade and gently kissed her lips.

"Where were you?" Itachi asked. "I didn't see in the morning."

"I went to the hospital to work with Sakura for a while, and I went to see Kenta." she said with a frown.

"Was he alright?" he asked and he could see anger in Hade's eyes.

"Those bastards sentence him to jail for a month and placed a chakra seal on him." Hade growled. "After that he's going to spend at most ten years on house arrest!"

"How's Enama taking this?"

"She almost went beserk and wanted to come to Konoha. But right now she's needed in Suna to help Gaara, she's still the ambassador for Konoha with Suna after all."

"Well there isn't much we can do now." Itachi and wrapped a hand around her waist. "We just have to be patient, besides there's still a few more pressing matters."

"Such as?" Hade asked.

"Fortunately for us I have a few contacts of my own that are close to Akatsuki that Madara doesn't know about." Itachi said. "and they say Pein might be planning an attack against Konoha."

Sasuke and Sakura tensed at this and glanced at the couple.

"Do they know when?" Hade asked with worry and Itachi shook his head.

"No, I already informed Tsunade and she's doubling security and we are in a state of alert." Then he glanced over to Sakura. "And Sakura is here because?"

"Oh, that's right I totally forgot." Hade said and smacked her forehead with the back of her hand. "I brought her so she could train with Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Since Naruto is still not back you need to train on taijutsu some more so I brought Sakura. But by the looks of it I see you did your training already." Hade said.

"Well then, she can join us for lunch to apologize for all the trouble she took to come here." Itachi said. Sakura on the other hand shook her head.

"Oh, no, really you don't have to I don't want to intrude-"

"Nonsense Sakura-san." Itachi smiled warmly at her and Sakura blushed a bit. "It would be our pleasure, besides you are helping with the research to find a cure for my illness it's the least we can do to show our thanks. And after then maybe Sasuke can walk you back to the hospital. Right Sasuke?" Itachi and Hade glanced at Sasuke who sent them a small glare before nodding. Souma on the other hand was watching Sakura in wonder.

"Hey nee-chan, is your hair really pink?" Sakura blushed again with the nee-chan reference and smile a bit.

"Yes it is. And what happened to your ankle?" Sakura asked and Hade chuckled.

"Why does this look so familiar Itachi?"

"Because that's exactly what happened to Sasuke when he was Souma's age." Itachi smirked wickedly. Sakura looked at Sasuke in surprise but he had hung his head with his bangs obscuring his face trying to hide the blush that had spread all over his face. This amused Sakura immensely.

"I never thought I'd hear the day the great Sasuke Uchiha would have gotten hurt when he was younger." Sakura teased and only then did Sasuke raise his head and glared hotly at Sakura who only smiled teasingly. She walked towards them and healed Souma's ankle.

"You heal like Aunt Hade too?!" Souma said in delight as he flexed his ankle. Then he surprised everyone with what he said next.

"Sasuke nii-san marry her! Then we'd have a family of awesome pretty doctors!" Now it was Sakura's turn to turn completely red with Sasuke while Hade burst out laughing and Itachi hung his head to hide the laugh that wanted to erupt from his lips.

After a bit more teasing they finally headed to the compound where Manna greeted them with lunch set up on the backyard. It was a bit quiet and awkward for Sasuke with Sakura being there, usually he would join Hade and Itachi's conversation about a plan against the Akatsuki or ask Souma about school. However, with Sakura being there it was a bit unnerving and he didn't say much which Manna was amused.

"Sasuke, you're usually so talkative. Why so quiet?"

"Because he doesn't want Sakura to see he's not always so serious and quiet." Hade teased to which Sasuke glared and Hade only laughed. When lunch was done Sakura helped cleaned the table and when everything was cleaned and put away she bid them farewell.

"Do you really need to leave nee-chan?" Souma asked and Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry Souma I'll be back soon since I'm helping Hade." Sakura smiled and ruffled Souma's head. She bowed her head to everyone in the living room. "Thank you for having for lunch today."

"It was no problem Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow early in the morning to start working some more." Hade smile. Sakura waved and left. When she walked to the front door after putting on her shoes she stopped abruptly as she saw Sasuke leaning casually against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Sasuke."

"You ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"To the hospital." he said bluntly and then she remembered how Itachi said Sasuke was going to walk her back to the hospital.

"You don't have to-"

"You came all the way here for nothing the least I can do is walk you back." he interrupted and opened the door. "So, ready?"

"I...yeah." She answered and left followed closely by Sasuke.

When Hade heard the door close she looked over at Itachi who was sitting on his bed.

"They're gone." she said from the door way of his room. "Oh I love this."

"Why are we playing cupid again?" he asked her as she walked to him and she undid her ponytail, letting her hair cascade down her back and Itachi following the fall of her hair.

"Because those two have a thing for each other even when they are trying to deny it." she said and Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and hers on his shoulders.

"You know it's not going to be easy for them after everything that's been happening."

"Well, they're going to need each other if they want to survive this. And I think Sasuke needs to complete his last objective."

"Oh?" he asked incredulously as he started kissing her bicep. "And what's that?"

"Get a wife." He looked up at her with a raised an eyebrow. "Okay he said revive the clan but that's already been done since Souma was born. And in order to revive the clan you need a wife anyway."

"Well, then he's got his work cut out for him. Sakura won't easily forgive him."

"She'll forgive him Itachi."

"How are you so sure?" he asked and she leaned down a bit until her lips ghosted over his.

"I forgave you didn't I?" she said and Itachi smiled.

"Indeed you did." he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. His hand traveled slowly up her shirt and her hands tangled through his hair.

"Oh for goodness sake can't you two at least close the door before you start shaking the house?" Manna said as she covered her son's eyes and closed the door. They looked at back as the door closed.

"Hmm, maybe we should have closed the door."

"Well she did it for us, now we don't have to get up." He said as he gripped her hips and Hade gave a small yelp followed by laughter as Itachi fell back on the bed, taking Hade with him. Her hair fell over him like a curtain as he placed a hand behind her neck and brought her in for a sweet passionate kiss. It never mattered how many different ways he kissed her it always felt like the first time when he had kissed her on their first S-rank mission. Filled with hot desire and an unquenchable thirst to be with her, kiss her, and love her in anyway that left his breathless. Their clothes laid scattered on the floor, sweat glistening on their skin and their hearts beating a thousand beats per second as they made love. Itachi's face hidden in the crook of Hade's neck as he moved within her, one hand on her waist and the other clutching the bed-sheets, fighting to hold on as he was getting close. Hade's hands were clawing at his back, and her face tilted up with a grimace of pleasure as she whispered Itachi's name like a prayer and her legs wrapped tightly at his waist.

"Itachi..." she whispered with urgency as they began to speed up.

"I know...so am I..." he groaned. He moved his face from her neck and kissed her lips passionately and just when they let themselves go he broke the kiss and watched Hade as she became undone; her back curved as she made a soundless scream and her nails dug onto his back. The light that peeked through the curtains lighted up her face and it was such an angelic sight it broke him apart and he grabbed on so tightly to her waist it was sure to leave bruises and the bed-sheets in his other hand ripped. When it was over both lovers were gasping for breath, looking intently at each other and Hade slowly wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and he pulled out, slowly lowered himself on top of her and rested his head in the hollow of her neck.

"Hade," he said in a low voice.

"hmm?"

"How were you able to forgive me?" Hade raised an eyebrow and looked down at Itachi but his face was partially hidden by his hair. "I lied to you, I killed my clan and I betrayed the village. After all of that...how can you still find it in your heart to take me back?

"Maybe the reason I took you back..." she began and stoked his hair. "was because I know the real you."

Itachi raised his head and Hade saw the sadness in them.

"The real me?"

"You were never one to harm without reason Itachi, you have always fought to protect and never to kill in cold blood."

"But with my family-"

"That was never in cold blood Itachi." she told him. "You and I both know that's not why, and I know it damaged you so deeply you might not truly ever heal. And I know they plague you every night Itachi."

Now there were tears in his eyes and Hade smiled warmly at him and gently kissed his lips. He kissed her back with a bit more force and he rolled off her and pulled her to rest on his chest.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, I don't want you to apologize to me. You have to forgive yourself." she said in a soft voice as she grabbed his hand and kissed his wrist.

"That is going to be the hardest part for me to do." he confessed and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I know, but that's what I'm here for. I love you, Itachi and I would do anything just so I can see you happy again."

He gave her a small smile and stroked the back of her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm already happy Hade, Sasuke and especially you are the only thing that have been able to keep me alive all this time."

"Well, maybe there might be one more thing to make you happy." she said, her eyes shinning with a strange glow. And he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh? And whats that?" Hade smiled as she took the hand she had been holding and started guiding it down.

"_HADE! ITACHI!" _Itachi sat up and Hade wrapped the bed-sheet around her chest while Itachi grabbed his pants, put them on and answered the door. Manna rushed in with a panicked look on her face.

"Manna what's-"

"Konoha is under attack by Pein!" she yelled. Itachi froze and Hade paled.

"But how did he-"

"I don't know! I heard a an explosion and not long after that an anbu appeared telling me Pein attacked the middle of the village and it extended all the way to the hospital! They're requesting every ninja available to help the rescue anyone that's injured and fight."

"Take Souma to the lab under the compound and make him stay there. You head over to help, Hade and I will get dressed and go help as soon as possible." Itachi said switching immediately into anbu combat mode. Manna nodded and left but when Itachi turned Hade could see the panic in his eyes.

"Sasuke and Sakura went to the hospital." He said and began to get his anbu clothes on and Hade did the same.

"Itachi I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Hade Sasuke can't use his chakra!" he said and she grabbed his wrist and tied his arm guard.

"I know, but he's strong non the less and so is Sakura. We have to trust that they'll be alright." she finished and she placed her hands on either cheek. "Now lets go help our village." she turned and he grabbed her wrist to make her face him.

"Wait...what did you want to tell me?" Hade looked at him and opened her mouth but she closed it again.

"It's not important right now Itachi we have to help. I'll tell you after. Now lets go we can't waste anymore time."

* * *

**_A few minutes before the__ attack_**

"I'm sorry if anything that happened in my home made you uncomfortable." Sasuke said and Sakura shook her head.

"No, not at all. I was just surprised by how close you all seemed. And how at ease you were." then a sad smile spread on her lips. "Before, I would have done anything to make you feel at ease and then maybe you would have stayed."

"Sakura, it's done and over with. There's no use getting stuck in the past anymore."

"Coming from the person who's been living in the past his entire laugh is kind of hard to believe." she answered and Sasuke looked at her but he could see she did not feel regret in saying those words.

_She's not the humble shy girl I met three years ago._ Sasuke thought and gave a small smile without realizing it. Sakura noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling?" the smile was gone and it was replaced with a frown instead.

"Nothing. It's just that...you've changed Sakura."

"Well, I needed to change. I didn't want to be left behind." she said and before Sasuke knew it they were already in the hospital. "This is my stop, thank you for walking me all the way here." she said and gave him a slight bow.

"You're welcome, Sakura." he said and turned to leave.

"Sasuke." he turns and sees Sakura smiling a bit at him.

"Thank you for coming back." she says and Sasuke inclines his head before turning and Sakura goes inside the hospital. As Sasuke walked her words kept replaying over and over in his head.

_Before, I would have done anything to make you feel at ease and then maybe you would have stayed._

_Thank you for coming back._

He leaned against a tree and ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the sky.

_What is wrong with me. _He thought with a frown. _This feeling I'm getting...I've never felt it before._

There was a flash of light, an explosion and Sasuke was thrown off his feet into the trees and landed hard on his back. His ears were ringing and his head pounded, when his vision cleared he looked around and saw the trees were uprooted and it looked like a bomb had gone off. He got up and leaned against a tree that was leaning against another tree and then he felt his heart stop for a moment and dread filled his chest.

_Sakura! _ That was the only thought that ran through his head as he ran towards the hospital as fast as he could. When he saw the hospital he paled, it was almost completely destroyed. He ran and when he got to the building he started climbing through the rubble.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. "Sakura answer me!" He turned and he saw her working on a patient, her hands glowing green.

"Sakura!" he called again and ran to her and even he could tell the patient had passed on. "Sakura stop he's gone."

"No he's not!" she said but he grabbed her wrist and she struggled. "Let me go!"

"Sakura enough he's dead!" he snapped and she stopped struggling with tears in her eyes. He kept his hand on one of her wrist while the other moved her hairs from her face. He looked her over and she seemed alright, she didn't have any major injuries. "You're alright." he said though more to himself and Sakura even heard the slight relief in his voice. She looked up at him and saw there was relief in his eyes. Then she remembered what happened.

"The hospital!" She tried to get up and Sasuke helped her.

"Sakura-san!" they turn and saw an anbu heading towards them.

"What's going on?!"

"Akatsuki have attacked the village." Sakura shared a quick glance with Sasuke and looked at the anbu. "Konoha has suffered extreme damages and every shinobi still capable has to help evacuate citizents and help the injured."

"It seems that part of the hospital wasn't damaged as much." Sasuke told Sakura then he looked at the anbu. "Bring anyone that's injured over to that area and try to get at least a few shinobi to help look for survivors under this rubble." The anbu stared at him but Sakura nodded and the anbu nodded to her and rushed to find a few shinobi.

"Sasuke we need to find as many medics as possible and make sure they're alright."

"Okay," he said and then looked her over again.

"Sasuke I'm fine, go!" He ran the way he'd come and managed to find a few medics who were a bit injured but alive. When they saw Sasuke they were on edge but after he glared and told them Sakura needed help they followed.

"Sasuke you don't have to stay you need to go back to the compound and make sure everyone's alright." Sakura said as she bandaged a child.

"They'll be fine Sakura you forget that they're jonnin and higher."

"Then at least go into the village and help fight."

"I'm staying here Sakura." Sakura looked at him in surprise. "Right now the medics are in danger as well. There should at least be someone guarding here."

"But you can't-"

"I don't need ninjutsu or genjutsu." Sasuke then smirked. "You forget I know taijutsu and I can use a katana." he said and took hold of the handle. "Now you stay here and do what you have to do. I'll search around and make sure no one gets close." With that he turned and left, the medics looking at his retreating back.

"It seems the Uchiha has a fancy for you." one of them tease.

"This isn't the time to be saying outrageous things no help me!" she snapped and the medics turned to help her.

* * *

"Hade-san!" Hade turned her head and saw Pakkun catch up to her and Itachi.

"Pakkun! What's going on?"

"Pein is attacking the village and there's at least six shinobi attacking...and according to Shizune-sama they're all in the same."

"Wait...Pein is the only one attacking the village?!"

"He's after Naruto...and Kakashi is fighting Pein."

"What?!" Hade snapped and she traded looks with Itachi. Itachi nodded knowing that aside from whatever happened between them they were friends first and foremost.

"Go to him, Pakkun-" he saw the mutt disappear letting them know that Kakashi was low on chakra.

"I can find him anyway, go find Shizune maybe she can tell you if he finally found anything about Pein." Hade said and they parted ways.

Hade closed her eyes for a moment and tried to hone in on Kakashi's chakra signature.

_C'mon C'mon I know you're still alive! At least give me a small sign...there! _She snapped open her eyes and made a sharp turn to the left. When she cleared the trees she gasped in surprise at all the distruction around the village. An then she almost crashed into a large mass who dodged her, thinking it was the enemy she took out her katana and placed it at the shinobi's neck only to kind a kunai pointed at her. The owner of that kunai had long brown hair and wore the Akimichi clan sign.

"Choji?!"

"Hade-san?!" They lowered their weapons and then Choji grabbed her wrist. "Hade-san help Kakashi-sensei!"

"Where is he Choji?!" she said with urgency and Choji pointed behind her.

"He's in really bad shape Hade, but I have to go and inform lady Tsunade about Pein."

"Go Choji! Hurry!" He nodded and they parted ways and Hade ran as fast as she could. From the distance she could see Chouja lying on his back and she ran to him.

"Chouja! Chouja wake up!" she checked his pulse and found none, she placed her ear against his chest but couldn't find a heart beat. She looked at him and noticed there was a smile on his face. Then she saw someone to her side and she turned her head to see Kakashi buried in rubble from the middle of his torso down, his head hanging and a small puddle of blood.

"Kakashi," she ran and skid on the floor to her knees grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Kakashi! Kakashi wake up!"

Kakashi's head only swayed and she then started digging with her bare hands to get him out.

"You really think you can save him?" she turned sharply and saw a body similar to Pein with piercings everywhere but with faces on either side and saw like tails coming out of his back. "He...used his mangekyo sharingan...to save that boy...the last of his chakra."

"You did this." Hade growled.

"It was the other Pein...but it's still me." he laughed. Hade stood up and took out her katana, slowly walking to the body on the floor. "You can't stop us. We will destroy this village and capture the nine-tails."

"Well too bad for you...because you will never be able to capture him. There are way too many people who are willing to protect him and even if you find him, he will not leave without a fight."

"Well then you will perish! You will die like the weaklings you-" he never finished his sentence as his head was decapitated and blood splattered on her cheek and floor.

"Shut up." she turned and ran back to Kakashi and she was finally able to get him out. She gently placed him on the ground and placed his head on her lap. She grabbed his wrist and checked his pulse but wasn't able to find anything.

"C'mon Kakashi don't do this to me!" She snapped and placed both hands on his chest and her hands glowed a bright green. She stopped then checked his pulse again but still nothing. She placed his head on the ground went to his side, opened up his vest and placed her ear against his chest and closed her eyes.

_C'mon Kakashi...let there be a heartbeat. C'mon even the smallest beat!_

She didn't know how long she'd been there until she heard something and she frowned and listened again.

**_BaDum...Badum...Ba...dum_**

_There! _

_"Hade-san!"_ she looked and almost jumped when she saw Tsunade's slug.

"Kakashi's barely alive!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Choza's still alive too." the slug said.

"But I didn't feel a heartbeat."

"He's alive Hade. I'll tell Tsunade and have Choji come back so he can help you take them to the hospital." The slug disappeared with a pop and Hade looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi...Kakashi you have to live you hear me! You have to stay alive!" She snapped as her hands began to glow an intense green as she began to heal Kakashi.

_If you die now Kakashi I'll never forgive myself. You're my best friend I can't let you die!_

* * *

"Mom, Dad!" Toshiru yelled as he walked in the now destroyed house. "Mom! Dad!"

"Toshiru!" He turned to the living room where the ceiling had fallen in and saw his father helping his mother get out of the rubble. He ran to them and saw the worried looks on their faces.

"Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine honey." his mother said though he could see a small cut on her forehead. "What's going on?"

"Akatsuki are attacking the village." he said. "A large portion of the village was destroyed."

"We have to help, we need to search around the compound and see if anyone's hurt."

"It sounds like a good idea but right now we have to be careful they're looking for Naruto."

"And where is he?" they turn to the opening on the wall and see one of Pein's other bodies.

"Mom...Dad...run." Toshiru said in a low voice.

"Toshiru-"

"GO!" He snapped and his father picked up his wife and ran out. He took out his katana and readied himself.

"Where is the nine tails." Pein commanded.

"I wouldn't know." he said.

"Then you are of no use." he said and threw a kunai so fast it would have been impossible to block. But Toshiru blocked it with his katana and glared at Pein, his eyes slowly turning gold and a feral looking smile on his face.

"So you're the dragon vessel." Pein said. "This is the Kihari clan...the one whose second closest to the creator of ninjas.

"Know this Pein." Toshiru hissed. "I will make sure there's one less of your bodies to deal with...even if I end up dying in the process."

"Then lets see whose kekeigenkai is stronger." Pein said and attacked.

Toshiru blocked and attacked with a wide arch but Pein moved and placed a hand in his face and Toshiru was thrown back, through the walls until he exited through the other side. He slowly got up and could hear the dragon growl.

**_I'm not lending you my power to get beat up Kihari._**

_I know, but it's not exactly going to be easy you know. _

Pein appeared in front of him but Toshiru thrusted his sword forward and it went through Pein's shoulder and followed by quick hand sign fire blew from Toshiru's mouth and set Pein on fire. When the fire cleared Pein was gone and Toshiru got up, ready to fight and tried to sense a chakra signature. He only had a second's notice before he dodged to the left, a kunai grazing his side. Then Toshiru was once again thrown into a large concrete wall, and he coughed out blood. The dragon snarled and Toshiru's eyes turned gold and green with anger; when Pein was close enough Toshiru grabbed Pein by the throat and he snarled.

"**No one attacks my clan and lives."** Toshiru snarled but Pein could hear the voice of the dragon, deep and filled with hatred.

"You can't stop all of us." Pein said.

"**But I can at least stop one of you."** Fire and smoke flowed from Toshiru's mouth, he squeezed Pein's throat causing him to open his mouth and then Toshiru opened his own and fire erupted from his mouth and went straight into Pein's. Peins body burst into flames and it stretched, growing until Toshiru let go of Pein's neck and punched him. Blood exploded everywhere and Toshiru watched with rage filled eyes. He took a step and he fell to his knees and his breath came in raged gasps.

"What...was...that?"

_The power of the Kihari clan. _the dragon answered. _If you and Hade would have fought together the drain on your chakra would of not affected you as much._

_"_Will...this affect...her?"

_No. She's safe, but not you._

As soon as the dragon finished Toshiru was attacked with coughs and blood splattered on the ground.

_This is the curse of the Kihari twins and the payment to use my power. If you're willing to use my power you have to be prepared for the payment._

_As long as my sister never knows about this power I'll give you all the payment you want._

* * *

woooo this was Super Super Long. As a treat because I took too long to update. I'm loving the reviews thank you. :) There's finally some action in this chapter and some interaction between Sakura and Sasuke. How will this affect them and when is Naruto going to return? All in the next chapter see yah guys soon. :3


	20. From Bad to Worse

"Toshiru! Toshiru wake up damn it!" the voice was shrill to the point of being hysterical and Toshiru slowly opened his eyes to see Saya's worried panicked eyes staring back at him.

"Sa..ya?" his voice was hoarse and barely audible. Saya gave a cry of relief and threw her arms around him.

"You idiot! You idiot." She sobbed and then she moved his bangs from his face. He saw she had a long gash on her right shoulder, a small cut on the corner of her eyebrow and a small busted lip. Everything came back and he sat up suddenly and gasped in pain clutching his side.

"My parents-"

"They're fine Toshiru." she said gently.

"What about Pein? Did he-"

"He's fighting Naruto now. He appeared out of nowhere and..."she trailed off with a frown. Seemed to think about what to say and then sighed. "He fought Pein and then Hinata tried to defend Naruto when he got trapped but she didn't stand a chance against Pein."

"Is she...dead?"

"No. Pein injured her pretty badly but when Naruto saw that he lost control and the kyubi took over. He turned into a black creature with _five tails_! And chased after Pein. We don't know where they went."

"If he defeats Pein and he's unable to get out of that state we'll have a serious problem on our hands." Toshiru said and tried to stand up but she didn't let him.

"Don't."

"I have to get up. Do something-"

"In a moment alright? Just let me at least hold you and be glad you're still alive." she said with a soft voice and he let her hold him since he too was glad she was still alive.

* * *

"This is what happens when you decide to come back to a village you betray...Kenta."

Kenta looked up from his cell and was surprised to see his sister staring back at him with a blank look. How the hell had she even managed to get to his cell? He was in the lowest level of the prison and he was the most guarded...unless...

"Oh I'm very real brother. I'm no illusion." she smirked.

"Did you kill anyone?" he asked.

"Just those who stood in my way...you know, I'm still pissed off you betrayed me."

"I didn't betray you Kano. I betrayed Akatsuki, and Madara."

"It's the same thing. They're a part of me and you betrayed that part of me." she growled. There was something off about Kano Kenta noticed. Her eyes were dilated in a sort of crazy manner he found rather frightening.

"Kano, this is crazy. Madara is using you for his plans can't you see that? We have a tailed demon inside us!"

"The second set of tailed beast are of no importance to him, just the tailed beasts of the creator of the Shinobi." she said with delight.

"You're wrong." Kenta said. "I don't know what he plans to do with the first set but he plans to gain even more power to gain immortality through the second set of tailed beasts."

"Non-sense." Kano scoffed. "The Moon Project is enough to make him immortal."

"Did you really believe what he said?!"

"Of course, he and I are lovers after all." she said with glee and Kenta had to fight the look of disgust that planned to appear on his face. "We plan to rid the world of the useless and pitiless wars shinobi have. Don't you see? No more fighting, no more wars, no need to bow down to the spoiled rich and corrupted scum like Danzo and the elders!"

"This isn't the solution Kano!" Kenta snapped. There was a rumble followed by a distant sound of an explosion. Kenta looked up and then at Kano.

"It seems Pein has started." she said and dread rushed through Kenta's body.

"What did you do?"

"Konoha is going to be destroyed." she replied in a smooth tone as if she was talking about the weather.

"Kano this is madness! What Madara is doing is wrong! What he's planning is to control the world!"

"He wants _peace!" _Kano growled. "The world he's promising will be filled with peace! There will be no more bloodshed...we'll finally get to see mom again."

Kenta paled and he swallowed the lump he felt on his throat.

"But mom's dead."

"The jutsu can bring people back to life. We don't even need to sacrifice anyone it's not the reanimation jutsu Kenta! We can finally be with mom again and Kakashi will be happy to see her again as well!"

"That's enough Kano!" Kenta yelled, his eyes filled with anger. "Mom's dead! She can't be brought back to life! She wouldn't want us to do what we've been doing. And what about Enama? Doesn't she matter to you anymore?!"

"Enama?" Kano asked and Kenta's eyes narrowed, momentarily forgetting Madara had threatened him never to tell Kano about how deep Kano really cared about Enama or their history together.

"Kano you and Enama are best friends! Since we were very little, after Danzo's attack you lost memories of her. The eight tailed wolf accidentally locked those memories away."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Either way she betrayed me as well." Kano said. "Besides she's with Gaara and she forgot all about me."

"No she hasn't she still cares about you!" Kenta argued, wondering when extra security would arrive and get her. Kano seemed to read his expression and glared.

"You're just trying to stall me aren't you?"

"Geez what gave it way?" Kenta snapped. Kano took grabbed the bars but she was thrown off by a large jolt of electricity. She landed on her back and she stayed motionless for a moment. Kenta hoped she had passed out until she slowly sat up and her eyes turned into the eight tails eyes.

"You were right Madara. He's no longer on our side."

Kenta only had a seconds warning before he felt a sword go through the middle of his back and out of his chest. He coughed blood and watched it drip on to the floor and the he heard Madara's voice whisper in his ear.

"It's a shame you sister is easily tricked with a simple mind trick isn't it? She was quite unwilling at first, but once I showed her my new world she gave in." Madara twisted the sword and Kenta gave a small cry of pain. "Now she's completely mine. Sadly, the only time she'll see her mother again is when her corpse is buried under six feet of dirt." He yanked the sword out Kenta and he fell face first on the ground, he raised his head and stretched his hand towards Kano who was already up and looking down at him with disgust.

"Ka...no..." his vision blurred as Madara stood beside her. The last thing he saw was both criminals turning his back on him and Madara placing an arm possesively around Kano's waist.

* * *

"Honestly big brother I did not expect you to die from chakra exhaustion." Kakashi turned toward his sister who was sitting next to him. She looked just as he remembered her. A small delicate frame, long silver hair, soft grey eyes and a flawless beautiful face. Their father, sitting on the other log next to them just chuckled, the camp fire crackled as if the heat was getting stronger but Kakashi couldn't feel the heat. Of course, since he was dead -or in limbo as his father had told him, not dead yet- he couldn't feel anything.

"It was to protect someone so it's okay." Kakashi replied and she shook her head at him. But as he looked at her he could now see how both Kano and Kenta had inherited her full lips, the almond shaped eyes and even her soft small nose. It pained him with guilt knowing that he'd failed his sister to protect them or even to realize how they had betrayed the village, especially at such a young age.

"I'm sorry, Kanami" Kakashi said. "For not protecting Kano and Kenta and for not realizing they betrayed the village."

"You're not to blame Kakashi." she said and place a tender hand on his cheek. "It would have happened either way you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"You have become a fine man Kakashi." his father told him. "No matter the mistakes, it's all a part of growing up. I'm proud of you Kakashi."

"And about Hade," his sister said with a smile. "She was never meant for you, don't feel like you didn't deserve her. Her destiny had been tied to Itachi Uchiha before they were even born. Your love is not so far either, so don't worry about it."

"I don't remember you being this wise for a fifteen year old." Kakashi retorted and Kanami simply wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug.

"You learn a lot more things once you die." she said and then Kakashi looked at his father. They've had a long talk before Kanami had appeared and he had already forgiven his father.

"Kakashi. Keep being a great shinobi, keep protecting your students and keep your will of fire brighter than the stars." His father said and then Kanami stood up and went over to her father. She sat on his lap and placed her head on his shoulder while their father placed his arms around her in a warm hug.

"Now that we know you're alright we will finally be able to see you mother." Kakashi knew this was the last time he was going to see them until it was his turn to head for the after life, and for the first time in his life Kakashi felt a small weight be lifted from his shoulders.

_Kakashi don't you fucking die on me!_

He looked around as he heard a voice echo around him and he looked to his father and sister to see them smiling at him.

"We are really proud of you Kakashi...never forget that." light began to flood the dark place he was in and it became so bright that his father and sister had slowly faded away and instead, Hade's face became more and more focused. Kakashi's eye opened wide and he sat up so quickly his head swam for a moment.

"What happened?!"

"You're alive dumbass!" Hade snapped before wrapping her arms around him and Kakashi was shocked for a moment before he returned her hug.

"At least you're alive Hatake." Hade and Kakashi looked up to see Itachi looking at them with a barely noticeable smile. Then Hade gasped when he saw his side covered in blood.

"Itachi-"

"It's not mine Hade-no I swear I'm not lying." He added when Hade gave him an incredulous look. "But we need to hurry to the prison...Kenta's hurt."

"What?!" Hade stood and helped Kakashi stand up.

"How? Is he alright?!" Kakashi asked.

"He's in really bad shape, my clone found him bleeding with a deep wound on his chest. He's trying to stall the bleeding until we get there. We must hurry."

"Kakashi you have to stay here you're chakra reserves are still dangerously low." Hade said when Kakashi had tried walking and almost tumbled back on the ground. "I promise I'll save him. Choji help Kakashi and all three of you go to the hospital."

With that Hade and Itachi rushed to the prison, hoping they would make it back in time to save Kenta.

* * *

"Sakura-san we have another one!" Sakura turned and saw a small child with a deep gash on his forehead and she rushed over to the child. She managed to heal the child's head until they only needed a bandage to stop the bleeding completely.

"Sakura...you need a break." she turned and saw Sasuke standing right behind her.

"No I need to help as many people as possible it's my job." she said and went to move past him until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Her instinct was raise a hand and slap him but he caught her wrist a millimeter before it make contact with his face. He looked at her hand and furrowed his brows in concern, something that couldn't help but surprise her.

"Your hands are burned from all the chakra you're using to heal people." Sasuke said and Sakura pulled her hand but Sasuke's grip tightened and she glared.

"Let me go." she growled. She didn't know what was wrong with herself, she could easily use her strength to pull away but for some reason she didn't want to.

"Sakura-san you shouldn't overwork yourself." one of the medics said. "We can do the rest you need a break. Besides we're just about done-"

"But I can't just-"

"I'll make sure she gets her rest." Sasuke interrupted and walked away, dragging Sakura with him since he was still holding on to her wrist. Once they were our of ear shot Sasuke sat her down on flat fallen rubble and took out a small first-aid kit.

_When did he get that? _thought Sakura and he cleaned her hands and then began to bandage them.

"There's no need to apply anything these are chakra burns." Sakura reminded him. "They'll heal by themselves."

"I know that." he responded in a gentle voice that surprised her. When he finished bandaging them he held both of her hands in his and stared at them for a moment, not saying anything.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke looked up to her and saw her give him a small frown.

"What?"

"You really have changed." She said and noticed how Sasuke's gripped tightened slightly on her hands. "The Sasuke I'm seeing right now...it's..."

"Strange." he replied. "To tell you the truth I shouldn't even be alive right now. I had already given up on the fact that I could come back to Konoha after killing Itachi. And even if I had returned I would have most likely been sentenced to death."

"But none of that happened." Sakura said and she slowly pulled hand away from his grip and placed it on his shoulder. "What matters is that you're back and you found out the truth. You're heart is no longer clouded by rage and hatred."

"You're wrong Sakura." there was a dark tone on his voice but it barely held any power. "There's still rage and hatred inside me...but it's a lot lighter than before. Now my goal is to avenge my brother and clear his name, seek justice for what the elders and Danzo forced him to do."

Sakura had heard a bit of what happened with Itachi's past thanks to Hade but she didn't know the complete details, like the elders and Danzo being involved.

"You shouldn't search for revenge anymore Sasuke. You should seek justice for the pain they cause you're brother. I'm sure Itachi would not want for you to be in danger because of revenge again...and neither do I." Sasuke's eyes narrowed a bit in surprise and Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Sasuke instantly lets go of her hands as if he's been caught doing something he shouldn't and stood up. Manna was running towards them and stopped with a smile on her face.

"Manna what happened?"

"Pein was finally defeated!" she smiled. "Naruto finally defeated him."

"Naruto-" Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura who had a worried expression in her eyes.

"Is he alright?!"

"We don't know but Kakashi went to find him." Sasuke and Sakura traded a glance before they nodded to each other in silent agreement.

"We'll go to the front gates and meet up with him." Sakura said. "Thanks Manna."

"I'll head back to the compound and make sure Souma is alright." Manna said and left with a nod. After the medics assured Sakura they would be fine without her they headed to the front of the gates and what they saw made their eyes widen considerably.

Every single person who was uninjured was waiting by the gates talking in whispers and there was no doubt in their minds that it was Naruto who they were waiting for. No sooner had they arrived they sensed Naruto and Kakashi's chakra and turned to the open gates to see Naruto ridding on Kakashi's back. Naruto looked up and his eyes widened.

"WELCOME BACK NARUTO!"

"THANK YOU."

"WELCOME HOME!"

Naruto got off from Kakashi's back and the moment he did they rushed at him with joy and both Sakura and Sasuke moved to let them through. After a second Sakura and Sasuke walked forward and the shinobi made way for them until they were within sight of Naruto. When Naruto saw them he gave them a small smile.

"Sasuke, Sakura-"

"You're always so rash, DUMMY!" Sakura yelled and surprised everyone by punching him on the head. Naruto began to fall but Sakura grabbed him and placed her arms around him. "Thank you." Sasuke sighed and when Sakura had stepped away he proceeded to smack Naruto upside the head as well.

"Ouch! What the heck teme!" Then Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him the smallest smile that only Naruto was able to notice.

"Thanks for coming back in one piece...loser." he added though Naruto could tell that it held no insult what so ever. Before Naruto could reply the other shinobi picked him up and began to throw him in the air with shouts of triumph.

* * *

"So you don't know when she'll be able to wake up?" asked Hade as she looked down at Tsunade with worry. She had used her chakra seal Katsuyu to protect the village and had been unconscious ever since. Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune, Sakura and Hade were in a large tent guarded by jonin on the outside since the Hokage tower had also been destroyed.

"What about Kenta?" Asked Naruto.

"He's barely alive. His sternum was severly damage and the sword that went through him cut his heart." Hade said with clenched fists. "I barely manage to stop him from bleeding to death." Hade ran a hand through her hair and looked at Kakashi who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, he's alive. And that's what matters right now."

On the other side of the village a meeting was being held by the council and Itachi was sitting next to Shikaku while the elders and council members discussed the damage made to the village.

"We will still work with the other villages on the Akatsuki threat."

"After what happened to the village the fire nation will put every effort into getting the village rebuilt. We'll have to come up with a budget and consider how this will affect the other countries."

"We should consider something else as well." Danzo said. "Who will be the next Hokage?"

Itachi and Shikaku exchanged a glance.

_So it has come to that_.

"Can we not wait till Tsunade is fully recovered?" the Damiyo asked.

"She's still in a come and who knows when she will wake. Not to mention she's partially responsible for the damage to the village." the elder Koharu said.

_Why that stupid hag. _thought Itachi not liking where this was going.

"I had thought to choose Jarayia, I really liked him. A shame he's gone now."

"Well,"

_Here it comes. _Thought Itachi as he watched Danzo with an impassive look.

"I nominate Hatake Kakashi." Shikaku said and Danzo eyes him with distaste.

"Ah, son of the 'White Fang.' Well why not, what do you think?" the Damiyo asked the council.

"He's well known, respected and well liked."

"He's too young don't you think?"

"Minato was even younger."

"Who was his teacher?"

"Who was his teacher?" the Koharu.

"The fourth."

"The fourth was taught by Jarayia and Jarayia by the third. So that's good." the Damiyo said.

"The third's teaching have done nothing but destroy this village!" Danzo snapped and the Damiyo shuddered. "May I remind you that the one who attacked out village was taught by Jarayia himself. This is what happens when we sympathize with other countries and giving them power. That is for the weak. That weakness led to Sand's betrayal and allowed for Orochimaru to attack this village. It led to the formation of Akatsuki and Sasuke, the last remaining Uchiha to betray Konoha for his own-"

"Lets not forget who is responsible for that Danzo." Itachi said in a clear voice. "And he's not the last remaining Uchiha. Further more you fail to realize that the teachings of the third not weaknesses but manipulated by others to their liking and the situation they learners were in."

Danzo glared at Itachi but Itachi's face was a mask of nothing and Danzo couldn't tell what Itachi was thinking.

"We need a Hokage who will be firm and put and end to this wretched situation!" Danzo snapped and stood up. "One who can change the ninja world and reinforce the laws that govern us! That person is me!"

Itachi clenched his jaw and looked at the Damiyo.

"Maybe we should let Danzo handle this my lord." one of the council men said.

"My lord this may not be-" Itachi began but the Damiyo cut him off.

"It's been decided...Danzo you're now the 6th Hokage."

_Shit._


	21. Surprises Everywhere

"Danzo is...he's..." Hade looked at Itachi with a bewildered look, not daring to believe it.

"He's the new Hokage. It could have been Kakashi but..." Itachi shrugged with a sigh.

"This isn't going to be easy,the village was left in utter ruin thanks to Pein and it won't help that Danzo will probably be planning something against us." said Hade.

"We have to protect Tsunade and place her most trusted anbu to guard her, there's a possibility Danzo might plan to harm Tsunade with Root." Itachi said as he sat down next to her on the porch and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How's Sasuke and Sakura?"

"They're fine, they only suffered minor injuries when the hospital was attacked..."then she had a small smile playing on her lips. "Naruto was welcomed like a true hero."

"It's the first time since I saw something like that." he said with a smile of his own. "Naruto has finally won over the village."

"His dream is halfway there, now he just needs to be Hokage...maybe in a few more years until Tsunade has groomed him for that seat." she smirked. "We are going to be a bit busy for a while, help rebuild the village."

"We are also having a few of the allied villages come and help rebuild it." he said and then looked at her questioningly. "There still something that you wanted to tell me, what is it?"

She smiled and shook her head as she wrapped her hands around her legs and brought them to her chest.

"Nothing, it's not important right now." He took her hand and she looked up at him.

"Nothing's ever not important Hade...what is it?" he said and gave her a serious stare. She knew he was going to find out sooner or later, with his sharingan it would be really easy to see. She sighed and sat up straight to face him, she took his hands in hers and gave him a small smile.

"Activate your sharingan Itachi." Itachi looked at her with a small tilt of his head and then did what he was told. She watched as his eyes changed color and three totems appear on each eye. Then she slowly guided his hands to her abdomen and placed them there. "Lower your eyes to our hands." she whispered.

Itachi raised an eyebrow but looked down all the same; when his eyes finally reached her hands he froze. Hade watched his expression change but she wasn't able to tell what he was thinking. His eyes snapped to hers and then back at her stomach, Hade began to worry for a moment until he saw his lips for into a thin line, then a smile and then into the biggest smile she had ever seen that made him so striking and beautiful she couldn't help but turn red.

* * *

"There's so much I wanted to tell Tsunade..." Naruto said as he and Sakura sat on a stack of plank wood that had been placed for the in-coming builders.

"Don't worry Naruto she'll wake up. Tsunada-sama is a strong woman, she's the Hokage after all."

"Long time no see Naruto! Sakura!" They turned their heads and saw old man Tazuna from the Hidden Mist Village who they had helped protect three years ago when they've had their first C-rank mission. Next to him was a boy around thirteen years old who seemed to be his grandson and looked very familiar.

"Never thought I'd see you heroes again, Naruto." the young boy said.

"Inari and Tazuna?!" Naruto said remembering them and he smiled. "Inari you look all grown up, and gramps you look even older."

"Give me a break kid..."

"I'm a carpenter now. We are here to help rebuild Konoha." Inari said. "And I thought I'd come and say hi while we were here."

"I'm sorry about what happened with Gato but thanks to you our village is more prosperous. Thank You." Tazuna said with a small bow of his head.

"Yeah, now its our turn to help out."

"Thanks Inari." Naruto said with a sheepish grin and scratching the back of his head.

"Oh so you're already here." Kakashi said as he walked towards them.

"Hey Kakashi, we came as soon as we heard about Konoha."

"I see."

"Hmm...Where's Sasuke? I wanted to talk to him too." Tazuna said and they traded glances.

"Well...he's not here at the moment..."

"I've been here the whole time."

"Gyah!" Naruto jumped and glared at the raven Uchiha who had appeared out of nowhere. "No you haven't!"

"Just because you were too blind to notice doesn't mean I hadn't been here, idiot." Sasuke said and nodded in the direction of Tazuna and Inari. "It's good to see you again."

"You've grown into quite a man heh." Tazuna said. "To be honest I liked you better than Naruto, you gave me less of a headache."

"Hey!" Naruto said while everyone else laughed, even Sasuke smirked.

After a whiled they had to say good-bye and they headed back to work. Naruto waved and then looked at Sasuke who was looking at Sakura and it seemed he hadn't realized it. Naruto smirked and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura did a nice job patching you up." He said and Sasuke looked at him confused.

"What?"

"She healed you didn't she?" Naruto asked and watched as Sakura turned a slightly bit pink on the cheeks and Sasuke tried not to show any emotions.

"So what if I did Naruto?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing." Naruto said with a smile.

"Guys!" They turned to see Kiba arrive on Akamaru's back.

"Guys don't freak out okay. The Hokage's been dismissed."

"What?!" Naruto snapped.

"The new Hokage is some guy named Danzo. I've never heard of him but I heard he's a pretty shady guy."

_Danzo!_ Sasuke growled and clenched his fists in anger. The others were shocked as well but Kiba wasn't done yet.

"And it's gotten worse, he has given permission to dispose of Kano as a missing-nin!"

"What?!" Now it was Kakashi's turn to sound out raged and for the first time his student's looked at him surprised.

"Kakashi we have to do something." Sakura said. "What's worse...once Enama finds out she's not going to keep a cool head...and so will Kenta."

"I have news about him too." Kiba said and looked at Kakashi. "I'm sorry, but he's seriously injured...he was attacked in his cell. No one knows how but Hade said there's a possibility he might not make it."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi took off running. Naruto looked at his other teammates who were still digesting what they had heard.

"He's going to the Uchiha compound." Sasuke said. "He's going to talk to Hade."

"Yell, more like it." Sakura says. "I've never seen Kakashi-sensei like this."

"Thanks Kiba." Naruto said. With a nod Kiba left then turned to Sakura. "We need to find Sai and ask him about Danzo."

"Why him?" Sasuke asked.

"Sai is a Root shinobi, he works for Danzo." Sakura explained.

"Then lets find him." Sasuke said. It was a few minutes later that they found him and asked him to tell him about Danzo, but-

"I can't." Sai said.

"Why not?!" Naruto snapped.

"Are you taking his side?!" Sakura asked.

"No...that's not it. I literally can't talk about him." he said an opened his mouth to show them his tongue which had a form of black seal.

"A seal of silence." Sasuke said. "Sometimes they're used to make sure a shinobi doesn't spill their country's secrets."

"How do you know of this seal?" Sai asked.

"I killed one of you a long time ago." Sasuke answered and Naruto and Sakura looked at him surprised.

"Sasuke you..." Sakura said.

"It's not what you think." Sasuke said. "He was snooping around Orochimaru's hideout and I caught him. He tried to kill me so I did what anyone would have done. I had no choice, it was me or him."

"This seal is not fun." Sai said. "If I try to talk my body would be paralyzed and I'll be unable to move or talk."

"Danzo's a very cautious man. Why would he do this to his own men?"

"You may not approve of his methods but Danzo really cares about the village. Root has done all of Konoha's dirty deeds and much more to protect this village."

"Then why did he give the order to kill Kano?!" Sakura yelled. Sai gave them a confused look, sure he's heard of Kano and all that she's done especially how Tsunade had planned on bringing her back but he had no idea Danzo had given that order.

"R-really? I didn't know that..." Naruto moved but a sword appeared between him and Sai. She wore a Kumogakure headband and her partner stood next to her with a glare.

"Tell us about Kano, since you know so much about her."

* * *

"HADE!" Itachi and Hade turned to see Kakashi appear in front of them, there was worry and anger in his eyes. "Where is he?!"

Hade looked at him for a moment before she remembered who he was talking about.

"Kakashi-"

"I need to see him, _now!"_ the look in his eye reminded her of Sasuke when he was extremely pissed off and tried to hide it. Itachi noticed this and stood between him and Hade.

"Kakashi, if you don't calm down you're not putting a foot in this house." Itachi replied in a calm voice but with a warning behind it. Kakashi closed his eye and when he opened it he looked somewhat relaxed. Itachi stepped aside and Hade let him in, guided him down the hall to the room at the end of the hall. She opened it and Kakashi's eyed widened. There was an IV on his arm, a breathing mask and heavy bandages on Kenta's chest that were a bit damp with blood. Kakashi walked and than collapsed on the chair that was next to the bed.

"How did this happen?"

"Madara..." she said and then took a deep breath trying not to let her voice crack. "And Kano."

Kakashi snapped his head in her direction and he saw unshed tears in her eyes.

"But...she..."

"Kenta was barely conscious when we found him...he had lost a lot of blood and I barely managed to lessen the loss of blood by the time we got there."

"Did he say anything?"

"No..." she said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He needs a blood transfusion Kakashi."

Kakashi lifted his sleeve and stretched his arm to her.

"Take as much as he needs, I don't care if I have to stay in a hospital bed for weeks. Takes as much blood as possible." Kakashi said. He was tired of failing as a teacher and an uncle, he had promised his sister he would protect her children and that's exactly what he was going to start to do. First he would save his nephew and then he would go after his niece and bring her to her senses even if he had to drag her kicking and screaming back to Konoha. Itachi had brought in a chair that can become a bed and Kakashi laid on it while Hade placed two medical blood bags and began to extract the blood from Kakashi. Once the first bag had been filled she hung it and then inserted the needle on Kenta's arm to start the blood transfusion.

"We'll wait a few hours and then fill another bag, in the mean time get some rest and we'll bring you something to eat." she said and Kakashi gave her a small smile through his mask.

"Thank you Hade."

"Don't mention it." she smiled back and exited the room. She walked past Itachi's bedroom and saw him sitting on his bed with a paper in his hands. She walked to him and the sat next to him and noticed it had been the note she had found when she had first opened his wooden chest.

"Itachi?" he crumbled the note and threw it in the trash can on the other side of the room.

"I'm fine." he said and looked at her with a small smile and then down to her stomach and placed his hand there. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"Imagine my surprise when I found out." she said with a smile as well and placed her hand over his.

"How far along are you?"

"Just over a few weeks I think." she said. "Though we've done it so many times it's not easy to keep track."

Itachi smirked and she laughed, but his smile was soon gone and his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"You know what this means though don't you?"

"I'm in more danger than before since Madara wants me dead." she nodded. "And I can't exactly go to the war in my condition, at most I'd have to stay as a medic."

"We have to keep this a secret...for now anyway." Itachi said and Hade shook her head.

"Itachi don't you remember what happened the last time we tried to keep a secret?" Hade reminded him and he sighed.

"It didn't go very well did it."

"No, it didn't." she replied and stroked his cheek. "Don't worry about it, we are no longer alone in this...we have friends to help us."

"You have friends." Itachi said.

"Well, you have Sasuke." she replied with a roll of her eyes. "And I'm pretty sure he's going to be happy about this, and so will Souma."

"I will be happy about what?" They turned to see Souma with Manna, Hade smiled and they stood up.

"Manna, Souma...Itachi and I are going to have a baby." Manna's eyes widened and Souma smiled widely.

"I'm going to be an uncle?!" Souma yelled happily.

"Yes, you are." Hade said and Souma hugged her with a shout of joy.

"I'm going to be a grandma..." Manna said with mock disgust. "I'm too young to be a grandma."

Hade laugh as Manna hugged her as well and nodded to Itachi.

"Congratulations you too." she said.

"Thanks." Hade said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to give Kakashi some food so I can do another blood transfusion later."

With that she left them and Manna turned to Itachi.

"Souma go help your Aunt."

"Okay." Souma said and went after Hade. Once they were alone there was a small awkward pause between Manna and Itachi.

"You know what this means don't you?" Manna asked him and he nodded.

"I do. Believe me when I say I won't let anything happen to them." Itachi said.

"You'll have to do more than that," Manna said. "There's no doubt there's a war heading our way, the only way to stop that is to kill Madara once and for all."

"It's not that easy." Itachi said. "Danzo is a problem as well...we have to take care of him first."

"Lets hope that Madara does the job for us on that department then." Manna said. "When are you going to tell Sasuke?"

"As soon as he gets back." Itachi said and Manna could see there was a new glow in his eyes.

"Having a baby is a great blessing you know." Manna said and Itachi looked at her. "When the baby is born and you hold it in your arms you'll be the happiest person in the world. So take good care of Hade, protect her as you've never protected her before."

"I will Manna, I'll never let anything happen to her again. I promise.

"Your meal has arrived." Hade said as she placed the tray of food on a small table.

"Thanks." he replied and began to eat.

"Kakashi...I'm pregnant." she said and had to give Kakashi a glass of water as he began to choke on his food.

"You...are?" he manage to choke out. "How far along are you?"

"Just over a few weeks I think." she said as Kakashi lifted his headband to uncover his sharingan to look at her stomach and sure enough he could see a chakra that was not her own. It was so small and barely visible even to his sharingan but it was there and a small smile spread on his lips.

"Congratulations, I'm sure Itachi is very happy." Kakashi said and Hade nodded. "You'll have to be extremely careful from now on. You have friends to help you, and we'll make sure to protect you with everything we have."

Hade nodded at him and gave him a hug in return.

"Thank you Kakashi."

"Any time." he replied and smiled after she had left but he knew she was even in more danger now. Madara would use this new information against Itachi and would even use them as a threat against him.

_Itachi what danger you've placed her in now? _Kakashi thought with a sigh.

* * *

"We can't tell you anything about Kano." Naruto replied looking at the ninja from thunder. "But I will help you rescue your master. He's a host right?"

"How do you know?"

"I'm a host too, and I know Akatsuki need the host alive. So your master might still be alive."

"Are you seirous? For real?"

"See? I told you Bee-san wouldn't go down so easily."

"We will not tell you about Kano." Sasuke said. "But her brother might."

"Sasuke!" Sakura snapped. "He's been seriously injured we don't even know if he'll survive!"

"I don't care if he's on the brink of death he will tell me where that bitch is!"

"You will do no such thing!" they turn their heads to see Enama standing over a tree branch, glaring down at the two nin.

"Enama!" Naruto said as she landed next to them. "How much did you hear?"

"Everthing."

"Weren't you in Suna with Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"I came hear as soon as I heard what happened, Gaara would have come as well but he got a notice about all the kages having a meeting."

"A meeting?" Naruto asked.

"The rest is classified so I can't disclose it." Enama said. "As for you two thunder nin. I am Enama's teammate, leave them alone."

"Then tell us about Enama." the thunder kunoichi demanded.

"I won't do no such thing." Enama said. "But if you have to deal with Kano...take it out on me."

"Enama!"

"Are you volunteering?" the kunoichi said cracking her knuckles while her partner looked at her incredulously.

"Oh c'mon Karui."

"Shut up Omoi!" Karui snapped and then looked at Enama who had a determined look in her eyes.

"Lets go." Sasuke told the others and they looked at him incredulously.

"But Sasuke-" Sakura began but he cut her off.

"This is what she wants we have to respect her decision." Sasuke replied and nodded at Enama before walking away. Sakura looked at Enama but in the end she followed Sasuke with Sai following while Naruto looked at Enama with a worried look.

"It's okay Naruto I'll be fine." Enama responded but Naruto doubted it. He followed after the others and when they were far away enough Naruto doubled back the way he'd come.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke called after him.

"I'll go back, I want to make sure Enama's alright." Naruto replied and began to run. Sakura sighed and looked at Sai.

"Sai...maybe you should go and keep Naruto out of trouble." Sai nodded and went after Naruto then Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"I'm going to go to the hospital, see if I'm needed."

"Alright," Sasuke said and watched as she gave him a slight smile and walked away. As he watched her walk away he couldn't help but feel a small tug on his chest and he furrowed his brows in confusion before shaking it off. A few minutes later he walked to the Uchiha compound but he immediately sensed three familiar chakras in one of the abandoned houses and taking out his katana he went inside the small shop that used to belong to his aunt and uncle.

"I can sense your chakra come on out!" A second later his vision was obscured by a mass of red hair and he almost feel to the ground had he not been so close to the wall.

"Sasuke-kun you're alright!"

"Karin. Get. Off. Me." Sasuke growled threateningly and she let go but slowly taking her time.

"You hag can't you see doesn't like being touched by you." Suigetsu responded as he appeared from a doorway followed by Jugo who had a relieved look on his face.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Sasuke asked keeping his mask of indifference though he was slightly relieved they had been alright. "It's been more than two months."

"Well it wasn't easy." Karin said. "Even though I tracked your chakra and when we were close to finding you I simply lost you. Your chakra simply disappeared!"

"Then we heard rumors around that you were in Konoha." Suigetsu said. "But then we knew it would be hard to get in here without being detected so we had to find another way...then we were contacted by Akatsuki."

"You went to get the eight tails didn't you." Sasuke said in matter of fact.

"No, but we did help them gather info and that was it." Jugo said. "I took us a while, then we heard Akatsuki had attacked the village and we knew this would have been the only opportunity to rescue you."

"I don't need to be rescued." Sasuke said. "This is my home."

"We thought you'd have other plans after killing Itachi-"

"I didn't kill him."

"What?!" Suigetsu yelled. "But Sasuke-"

"I found out the truth of why he killed my clan, they had planned a coup and he was forced by Danzo and the elders. My new goal is to make them pay for that, but now it's not the time yet." Sasuke said.

"You made up with your team didn't you?" Jugo said and Sasuke nodded. "So we are useless now."

"Jugo." Jugo looked at Sasuke.

"I promised you I would help you and I still plan to keep that promise." Sasuke. "But right now it's a bit dangerous for you to stay here. The Fifth Hokage is in a coma and Danzo is Hokage until she wakes, if she wakes up. You three need to hide because if Danzo finds out you were experiments of Orochimaru he will either kill you or make you do his bidding."

"Then I guess we should hide them don't you think Sasuke?" the all turned sharply and saw Itachi and Hade leaning against the front door. Suigetsu raised Zabuza's sword and Jugo powered up with his curse mark but Sasuke raised his hand and they calmed down.

"I'm guessing they were your replacement for team seven when you were rouge correct?" Itachi asked.

"Better not let Naruto and Sakura know, that won't sit well with them." Hade added as she looked them over then he eyes landed on Jugo.

"You are the original host of the curse mark aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I can sense the power of the curse mark, and the blood lust." she walked up to him and looked at him like a curious child with a new toy.

"Hade don't." Itachi said already reading her mind.

"I'm just curious-"

"No." he replied and she pouted.

"You want to see the damage I can do." Jugo said while had gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry force of habit from a past trouble maker and medic-nin."

"I do not mind being subjected to test, perhaps you will be able to lift this hateful curse from me. Orochimaru only used me to create others like me and I do not wish for it to happen again."

"I will try to help you in anyway I can." Hade said with a smile while Itachi sighed.

"Now what to do with you two." Itachi motioned for Karin and Suigetsu.

"Karin is an expert chakra tracker." Sasuke said. "And she has special abilities by being able to transfer her chakra to others, similar to medical jutsu."

Karin blushed a bit by this and stared at Sasuke with adoration, something that didn't escaped Itachi or Hade.

"Suigetsu..." Sasuke began and looked at Suigetsu who rolled his eyes before letting himself melt and form again.

"What the-"

"My body is water." Suigetsu said. "I can turn myself into a liquid form and even a punch can't break any bones and I can't get stabbed or cut into pieces."

"Interesting." Itachi said and now it was Hade's turn to stop Itachi.

"Don't even think about it Uchiha. Now's not the time." Itachi couldn't help but give her a smirk which Sasuke looked at with a raised eyebrow since he had never seen Itachi with that expression.

"So what happens now?" Sasuke asks.

"We take them to the house next to ours, I cleaned that house not to long ago just in case." Hade said.

"In case of what?" Itachi asked.

"In case we needed more privacy." she said with a wink and walked out while the others looked at her with a shocked expression and followed after her.

* * *

_Here's another long chapter. :) I just felt like ending it there so I hope you enjoyed it._


	22. Peace Before War

It wasn't too hard to hide them in the house Hade had told them. Once they had settled Hade gave them the rules.

"I can tell why Sasuke picked you three." she said as she looked them over. "You have a lot of qualities to his other teammates."

"Hade." Sasuke said in what almost sounded like a whine.

"Rule number one. You can't leave the compound, you can walk around and practice in the forest." she said. "The compound is on the outskirts of the village so there is no worry about being seen. Number two. There are a few people that come into the compound and possibly more after the attack on Konoha so be very careful. And Number Three. If any of you is still working for Akatsuki and act as a spy will not hesitate tear you guys limb from limb...understood?"

From what the three nin could see the kunoichi was serious, and even Suigetsu was a bit intimidated by her. Slowly one by one they nodded and Hade smiled at them.

"Great, now that that's settled I'll make some food for you guys and send Sasuke later."

"What?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're your teammates Sasuke, I'm assuming you're their leader so you'll be in charge of them. Just make sure Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi don't find out. At least until you're ready." with that she took Itachi's hand and led him out the door. Once the door was closed Sasuke turned to his team and Suigetsu smirked.

"That kunoichi is really something, great body too." He said with a smirk.

"Suigetsu she's pregnant." Jugo said

"And how do you know that?" Karin asked him.

"My other self can smell it on her. And she belongs to Sasuke's brother." said Jugo.

"Is it true Sasuke?" Suigetsu said and then tilted his head when he saw Sasuke's eyes narrowed in surprise. "Sasuke?"

Jugo suddenly realized what happened, Sasuke hadn't known.

"Is it safe to say you did not know?" Karin asked.

"I didn't..." Sasuke began but stopped and turned to the door then stopped again and turned to them again. "Remember the rules and stay low. I'll be back with the food." with that he headed out. A little while later he had caught up with Hade and Itachi who had just reached the front door of the house.

"Hade!" they turned to Sasuke.

"Is it true?" he asked.

"What?" Hade asked but Itachi understood right away.

"Yes Sasuke, Hade is expecting a child." Itachi said and then said with a small smile. "My child."

"But how did you know?" asked Hade with a look of wonder.

"Jugo...the curse mark, it gives him special abilities with nature even I don't understand. Somehow he sensed you were pregnant, and when he asked me-"

"you were stumped." she said with a smile. "Yes it's true Sasuke, you're going to be an uncle."

They waited for his reaction and they were surprised when Sasuke lifted Hade of the ground with a hug and gave her a twirl. When he set her down he gave the biggest smile they had ever seen that if Sakura would've been there to see it she would have gotten a nosebleed.

"Congratulations." Sasuke said and Hade laughed.

"Sasuke if this makes you happy I can't wait to see your reaction when you have your own." she said and Sasuke blushed a bit.

"Does Manna and Souma..."

"Yeah, Souma is super exited to be an uncle." Hade said with a smile. "Now lets get inside."

* * *

"We should go get Hade." Kakashi said as he watched Sai wrap bandages around Enama who was bruised and battered after she had let Karui beat her almost unconscious until their superior had arrived.

"No," Enama said. "I'll be fine I don't want to worry her. Besides, I heal just as quickly as Naruto."

"So you have a demon too?" Sai asked

"Yes, I have the five tailed Phoenix." she said then flinched. "Ow!"

"Sorry."

"You need to rest." Tenzou told her.

"No! I need to go to the meeting and speak up for Kano!" she snapped.

"It's not going to work right now." Kakashi said.

"All missions have been suspended and no one is allowed to leave the village. You and Naruto are not even allowed to leave the village because of the tailed beasts."

"I don't give a crap I have to save Kano!" Enama snapped again.

"Enama," Naruto said. "I know it's hard right now but they're right-"

"What would you do if Sasuke was in Kano's place Naruto!" she asked him with a serious look. Naruto was stumped for a moment but then he gave her a smirk.

"I'd probably do the same thing." he said. "Okay then, I'll go with you."

"No you are not!" Tenzou said. "I have to help rebuild the village I can't be with you every single second of the day Naruto. What if you lose control? The seal barely managed to hold on last time."

"I met the 4th." Naruto said.

"What? But the fourth..."

"Not a lot if know about the seal the fourth used. Maybe he managed to save a part of his energy when he sealed the Nine Tails inside Naruto."

"He told me the guy with the swirled mask was behind the Nine Tails attack sixteen years ago. And he was also behind the Akatsuki attack on Konoha."

"So Jarayia was right." Kakashi said. "And Hade as well, Madara really is behind all this."

"If all this is true the he has to be controlling Kano somehow." Naruto said and Enama nodded.

"Naruto what did the fourth tell you?"

"Hmm?"

"Fathers usually have something to say to their sons." Kakashi said.

"He said...he has faith in me!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Great!" Kakashi said giving him a thumbs up.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmm?"

"How's Kenta?"

"He's in really bad condition he needed a blood transfusion. But hopefully he'll be well soon."

"He has the eight tailed wolf, well, half of the tailed beast but it should be enough to help him heal quickly."

* * *

"Kenta what do you think you're doing?!" yelled Hade as she stood up from the table and headed to Kenta who was leaning against the wall gasping slowly for breath.

"I have...to find...Kano..." Kenta gasped and collapsed on his knees. Sasuke and Itachi stood up as well and helped him get up.

"You dumb-ass you're in no condition to do _anything! _" Hade snapped. "You just got a blood transfusion and your wound-"

"I have...part of the...eight tail wolf!" he protested. "I'll heal quickly-"

"Not if you don't rest! What good is rapid healing if it's working on the same pain over and over because his owner is too stupid to rest!?"

**_She has a point you know _**the eight tails reasoned in his head.

_Oh shut up. _Kenta told him. _I need to find my sister!_

_**You'll do no such thing, remember that I'm inside her as well so I know her every move...but something's not right.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**I can't access her thoughts...or see what she sees.**_

_It's the sharingan, Madara is probably using it to control my sister. That bastard._

"Kenta! Kenta look at me." Hade said moving her finger back and forth, she sighed when he began to follow it. "Okay, now you're responding."

Kenta realized he had gone in a sort of trance while he had been talking to the wolf.

"Sorry about that, I was...talking to the eight tailed wolf." Kenta replied.

"What did he say about Kano?"

"He can't get in touch with her, I think it has to do with the sharingan."

"He probably has her in the mangekyo sharingan jutsu." Itachi said with a thoughtful look. "It's not an easy genjutsu to break unless you have the sharingan as well."

"We have to find her soon...I can't let my sister be manipulated like that." he said trying to walk but Hade smacked him upside the head.

"You are staying here, and if I have to tie you up with chakra infused ropes then I will do it!" she snapped. Kenta glared at his sensei but she didn't flinch at all except glare back at him. "Are we clear Hatake?"

"...Hai, sensei." he replied through clenched teeth. On Hade's order Sasuke guided Kenta back to his room and Hade sat back down on the chair and sighed.

"You are one tough sensei." Itachi said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and she gave a small laugh, placing her hand over his.

"He's pretty stubborn, just like his uncle." she mused. She looked up at Itachi with a smile to which he returned and he knelt down to place his hand over her stomach. He gently rubbed it while Hade watched him, she could tell how curious and cautious he was.

"I'm still...having a hard time believing this..."Itachi whispered and Hade touched his cheek making him look at her.

"This is real Itachi you're going to be a father," at the mention of the word he froze and there was the slightest of panic in his eyes.

"What if I'm not a good-"

"Itachi don't," she kissed him. "You're not going to be like your father, if Mikoto were here she'd give you a stern look for what you're saying right now."

"I'm sorry. It's just that everything I've done up till my fight with Sasuke...I was ready to die." he said with a mixture of confusion and sorrow.

"But there was one thing you didn't expect Itachi." Hade replied and he looked at her with confusion.

"And what's that?"

"Me." she said as matter of fact making Itachi chuckle. "I was not going to let you die and even less die at the hands of your brother. I love you Itachi."

* * *

"Saya enough I'm fine!" Toshiru said as he grabbed Saya's wrist to stop her from fussing over him as he sat up. He was still bedridden and he had made his parents and Saya promise not to tell Hade anything. "I'm alright."

"I'm still worried about you." she said in a small voice. "I thought you were dead when I found you bloodied on the floor!"

"But I'm fine none the less." he said, placing a hand on her cheek. "I did what I needed to do to save my sister even if it meant I had to claim the power of the dragon. I couldn't let her die."

"I'm not talking about that I'm talking about _using_ the power, Toshiru." she snapped. "The payment for it is too great and I won't let you die because of it!"

There were tears in her eyes now and he felt a pang of guilt. Instead of replying he reached for the back of her neck to pull her to him and pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away he gave her a small smile before kissing her forehead and reached under his blanket, Saya gave him a curious look.

"What is this?" she asked when he handed it to her.

"Just open it." he replied. Saya slowly opened it and she gasped to what was inside it. A silver ring with golden flame like carvings at the edges and a diamond that when it caught the light it would change into a dark fire color.

"Toshiru...this is..." she was completely speechless and a large smile played on his lips.

"I made it just for you." he said and then took her hand and placed the ring on her left ring finger. "Saya...will you marry me?"

Saya's eye snapped to his and stared in shock for a moment before she smiled like a teenage girl and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Yes! A million times yes!" she said with glee and Toshiru laughed before she kissed him again.

* * *

When Enama had returned from the land of the Samurais she had no choice but to face her sensei who was furious beyond measure.

"ARE YOU INSANE ENAMA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING THERE! And you four!" she snapped turning to Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi who looked just about ready to run for their lives. "How could you let her go like that!?"

"Hade calm down." Itachi said knowing how Hade could get scary in just seconds.

"Hade-sensei please don't be angry," Enama pleaded. "I had to talk to them Kano's not acting on her own we can't give up on her!"

"Enama I'm your sensei no matter what rank you are or that the Kazekage is your boyfriend! You should have not gone without me!" she snapped. "I already failed as a sensei when Kenta and Kano joined Akatsuki I'm not going to fail to bring my student back!"

"Hade that's not possible for you right now." Kakashi said.

"Well why the hell not!?" she growled.

"Have you forgotten about your _condition_?" he asked and Hade stopped glaring. Enama looked confused between them.

"Condition? Why what's wrong with you sensei?"

"Hade's pregnant." Itachi said and Enama looked at her sensei with wide eyes.

"Sensei?"

"Yes it's true Enama. But that's not going to stop me from going after Kano." Hade said and Enama hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you sensei." Enama said after she pulled away.

"Thanks...but now we have to train you...and what better way than to have Itachi teach you."

"I'm going to what?" Itachi asked.

"Since I have a _condition_," she said looking at him. "I can't do much, so you're gonna have to help me train Enama."

Itachi thought she was crazy but then she gave him her innocent smile which she knew he couldn't resist.

* * *

** *four months later***

"Can we please take a break?" Enama panted as she tried not to let her knees buckle under her while tyring to keep her spear in her hand and leveled towards Itachi. They had practiced almost every day for the past four months with some great results thanks to Itachi's training. She had finally managed to not to depend on the phoenix's chakra. Kenta had also taken to training under Itachi and he was also standing opposite of Enama trying not to collapse. He'd also improved greatly though it had been a slower pace for him while he recovered from Madara's attack but now he was fully recovered and worked hard to catch up on his training. Itachi looked at them for a moment and only when he nodded did both shinobi allow themselves to collapse on the grass with a cry of delight.

"Rest for ten minutes, then we'll start again."

"What?!" they whined. Before Itachi could reply he heard the door slide open and Hade step out. She wore a simple sun dress and her was up in a messy but stylish ponytail with her long bangs framing her face. She smiled at him as she reached him and placed her hands around his waist.

"Hade." he said in a sweet voice that he only used around her and Hade kissed him slowly.

"You have worked them to the bone I'm sure they deserve a break for the day." she said as she pulled away. Itachi shook his head and looked at Enama and Kenta who were on their backs still trying to catch their breath.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on Itachi they've literally been training everyday for four months...and I miss you..." she whispered at the end.

"You see me everyday." he said but he knew what she meant. He only saw her at meal times and whenever they went to bed but they never got a chance to actually be together and even have a conversation. Aside from training Enama and Kenta, Itachi was also back in the ranks of jonin -he refused to go into Anbu until after his and Hade's child is born.- and he was given assignments by Tsunade that kept him too busy to do anything. Two months ago the five kages had gathered at the land of Iron to talk about forming an alliance against Akatsuki when Kano attacked them. Danzo had escaped but he was cornered by Kano and Madara. Danzo didn't stand a chance and he was defeated, it was only a few days later that Tsunade awoke. Preparations for war went immediately underway. After that Itachi had no breather...until now. He looked towards Enama and Kenta and smiled.

"You two can take a break."

"YES!" they shouted and raised their tired fists in the air while Itachi took Hade by the hand and guided her inside. When they got to his room Hade sat at the edge of the bed and Itachi sat next to her after closing the door. Before Hade could speak Itachi pressed his lips against hers and ran his hands through her hair.

"Itachi..." she whispered as she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him closer. Now this he wasn't expecting as he suddenly found himself without a shirt and on his back as Hade straddled his waist.

"Hade...usually I'm all for it...but..." he looked pointedly at her four month belly and Hade laughed. She took both of his hands and placed them on either side of her belly.

"I asked Tsunade, and she said we can have as much fun as we want..."a smirk formed on her lips as she said it and Itachi sat up.

"For how long?" he asked which was a question she hadn't expected from him but she smirked even more non the less. She brought her hands to the nape of his neck and undid his ponytail as she grazed her lips against his.

"Until my water breaks." she whispered looking at him straight in the eyes and laughed as he flipped her on her back and began to kiss her neck.

* * *

"Toshiru would you stop pacing!" his father said.

"I'm nervous dad...even though we're only a few days away from the wedding...I didn't expect this." as Toshiru sat down and sighed.

"You know, if the tests are positive...I'm going to be a grandfather twice." he said with a smile even he had to smile a bit. His father placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "I know we're close to war and a child isn't a good idea right now but whatever happens will happen and I'm sure you two will be great parents."

"Here they come." Toshiru stood up as his mother and Saya came out of the doctors office. When he saw Saya give a nervous smile he picked her up and twirled her. When he set her down he kissed her deeply and she smiled.

"We're going to be parents." she laughed nervously as Toshiru took her hands in his.

"It's going to be alright Saya." he said. "I promise."

When they had gotten out of the hospital they made a plan to head over to the Uchiha compound and deliver the news to his sister. Once they arrived Mana opened the door with a smile.

"Toshiru, what bring the family here?"

"We have some news." he smiled.

"I'll go get them." she said and allowed them to head to the living room before she went to Itachi's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard Hade ask.

"Your family." there was a clatter and the sound of sheets moving followed by the door opening an inch with Hade peeking out the door at Mana, her face flushed pink.

"Where are they?"

"In the living room...where you doing what I think you were doing?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes." she replied quickly before closing the door. Mana returned to the living room with a smirk on her face.

"Hade's a bit busy at the moment. She'll be here in a few minutes. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Oh no we don't want to be a bother," Hade's mom replied.

"Non at all," Mana replied with a smile. "I'll be back in a bit." when Mana left Toshiru smiled.

"Anyone want to guess what's keeping my twin busy?" he asked and Saya slapped his shoulder.

"Toshiru!"

"Whaaat?" he said as he mockingly rubbed his shoulder. True to Mana's word Hade arrived with Itachi ten minutes later as Mana handed out the tea and sat down next to Saya.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hade said with a smile as she greeted them before sitting down and Itachi doing the same.

"We have some good news." Saya said as she wrapped her arm around Toshiru's. "Toshiru and I...are going to be parents."

"Oh my goodness congratulations!" she said as stood up and hugged them. "How far along are you?"

"A month. It was defidently a surprise for us, and just a few days before the wedding too." Saya smiled.

"I'm so happy for you two." Hade smiled. "A few hints, the cravings are irresistible."

"And a pain to satisfy them." Itachi replied to which Hade gave him a playful glare and Toshiru laughed.

"I guess it's some education time for my girls, Mana you should come as well." Hade's mother said. "Honey you should educate your son and son-in-law." she said to her husband while she and Mana guided Hade and Saya to Hade's room which was now turned into a guest room since she spent so much time in Itachi's. Once they were gone Toshiru turned to Itachi.

"Itachi I've been meaning to ask you this for a while." Toshiru said but Itachi already knew what it was.

"Why I haven't asked Hade to marry me?" he asked and both Toshiru and Hade's father nodded. "In all honesty I had never really thought about it till a few months ago when I found out she was pregnant."

"If you've thought about it then why haven't you acted?"

"It's just that we've been through so much and we've been together for so long...it just felt as if we've been married without the need for rings or a ceremony to be united as one." said Itachi and Toshiru's father nodded.

"I understand what you mean Itachi. You two have been through so much together, but maybe you can please this old man and give him the chance to see his daughter get married?" his father-in-law said with a smile. Itachi returned it and nodded.

"I have no objections to that." he said.

"Well dad...how bout that Pregnancy of Women 101 you promised? Are the mood swings and cravings as exaggerated as they say?" Toshiru asked and his father chuckled.

"Of course they are, but there are advantages to certain cravings...which I'm sure you've experienced Itachi."

For the first time in his life Itachi was unable to help the small flush that crept up his cheeks which amused Toshiru immensely.

"Do they happen often?" Itachi asked remembering how impatient Hade had gotten.

"More than I care to admit." he said. "Women's hormones tend to be very unstable in their condition...especially the sex hormones."

"Dad...are you telling me my future bride is going to be horny the entire time?" Toshiru asked with a smirk. "Because that is one craving I won't have any trouble satisfying."

Itachi took that opportunity to smack him upside the head.

"Hey! Uchiha that hurt!"

"If she hears you say that you won't get any action until she gives birth." he replied to which Toshiru's father laughed.

Itachi had to admit, that for the first time in his life he was happy...truly happy. He was with the woman of his dreams, they were going to have a child, and he was going to join a family of good people. Despite the war that loomed over their heads he knew that this new family life had given him would give him the strength to face his past and mend the bonds that had been broken many years ago.

* * *

_I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter. Made it long as a treat for taking so long and I shall update sooner I promise. :3_


	23. The Threat

"It was about time Sasuke I was beginning to think we were going to be stuck in that house for all eternity." Suigetsu complained as the walked out of the Hokage tower. Two days after Tsunade had woken up Sasuke had taken her to the Uchiha compound and introduced her to his teammates. She had been quite surprised about their abilities and the fact Sasuke had made a team with them.

_"Have you told Naruto and Sakura about them?" _she had asked to which Sasuke replied with a shake of his head. "_Sasuke." _

"_They've been busy, besides I wanted to talk to you first."_

_"Make sure they are informed, don't forget the only way to get the seal undone is to redeem yourself to them." _She had reminded him. She had allowed them to remain in Konoha and they had to go to the Hokage tower two days later to tell her everything about Orochimaru's experiments on them and anything they had learned when they had been briefly hired by Akatsuki.

"Suigetsu be grateful Sasuke even allowed us to stay there." Karin snapped while she smiled sweetly at Sasuke. "Right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke had long given up on trying to get Karin to forget him, she was just too similar to Sakura in that aspect when Sakura was younger.

"Sasuke!"

_Speak of the devil _Sasuke thought and turned to see Sakura walking towards him. They've gotten a lot closer since the attack on Konoha for some reason and once in a while would walk her home from the hospital or talk with her whenever she went to the Uchiha compound to help Hade at the lab.

"Sakura." he said with a small smile. When she reached them she looked at his teammates curiously.

"Who are they?"

"They are..."he hesitated for a moment.

"We're his teammates." Karin replied with a glare and Sasuke couldn't help but glare at Karin. Karin knew who Sakura was and hated her the moment he heard Sasuke talk about them, and hated her even more now that she knew what she looked like. Sakura looked at Karin with a confused look and then at Sasuke.

"Teammates?"

"After I killed Orochimaru, I made a team that would focus specifically on helping me find Itachi." Sasuke replied but for a reason that was beyond him he felt guilty. Sakura finally understood and she sighed.

"And you're telling us this now?!"

"Things got complicated Sakura...I couldn't find a way to bring it up."

"Well, you should have." she snapped. "You should have mentioned that you had replaced us." she said it in such a grave tone laced with hurt he couldn't help but flinch inwardly.

"Sheesh Sasuke way to be a jerk." Suigetsu said but Sasuke didn't respond.

"He doesn't need to give you any explanations." Karin glared.

"Karin that's enough." Jugo said and Sasuke could see the anger in Sakura's eyes beginning to show.

"Apparently you picked them to match our personality as well." she remarked dryly. "Although I grew out of being an annoying love struck child."

She looked straight at Karin as she said it and Karin turned red with anger.

"What you say pinkie!?" she yelled and before she could lounge herself Jugo held her back by the back of her shirt.

"Karin enough!" Sasuke snapped at her and Karin crossed her arms while still sending daggers at Sakura with her eyes.

"Well, I guess you have stuff to do with your new _team _so I'll leave you to it." Sakura said. Whatever she had been planning to tell Sasuke had been forgotten when she heard he'd tried replacing them. She gave her back to him and headed to Naruto's place, he had to know. He watched Sakura leave knowing it would be useless trying to talk to her when she was like that. Once she had gone he turned to Karin and glared.

"Karin you had no right to interfere or tell her anything."

"We are your knew team!" she snapped.

"No, I explained the reason clearly the first time I formed this team." Sasuke snapped back. "You have been given your living arrangements, so start heading to your new homes."

"What about the team?" Karin asked.

"Disbanded," he said, then looked at Jugo. "I know you made a promise to Kimimaru and I respect his wishes that you stay by me. That's why Tsunade let you stay at the Uchiha compound and so Hade can help you find a cure for the curse mark."

Jugo nodded but Karin would have none of it.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Karin don't make me repeat myself. At least now you have a home and you can find a new purpose. Thank Tsunade for even letting you train to be a medic."

With that he nodded to them and left, heading back towards the compound. His now disbanded team watched him until he turned a corner of the street and disappeared.

"I'm not giving up...he will be mine." Karin said mischievously.

"You're wasting your time Karin." Jugo said. "I can sense something between Sasuke-san and his teammate.

"She's actually a lot prettier than you Karin." Suigetsu smirked. "And she's known Sasuke longer so she has the advantage."

In response to that he received a punch straight in the face. His face exploded and a few seconds later reformed.

"Ugh, I wish you were easy to kill you asshole." Karin growled.

"Now now Karin don't be such a bitch." he mocked. "Jugo what are you going to do now?"

"I will explore the forest here, there's a lot of life in this village that I've never felt before." he mused as a bird landed on his shoulder.

"Just don't go on a rampage." Suigetsu warned. "Wouldn't want you to be target practice for the shinobi here."

"My curse mark has been calm recently, hopefully it'll remain like that until I return to the Uchiha compound."

* * *

"So Sakura is mad at you, what else is new?" Hade teased Sasuke when he had arrived to the compound and told her what happened. "I warned you they weren't going to be happy you tried to replace them."

"I know." Sasuke said as he laid his head back on the couch. "I just didn't want them to find out that way."

"Sasuke you can't hide something like that, besides I'm sure once you apologize they'll look past it."

"Apologize?"

"Yes, just because the word is not familiar to you doesn't mean it doesn't exist." she said. Sasuke scowled and she laughed. "I know apologizing isn't your forte but it's better if you start now."

"How?" he asked looking at her and she gave him the best interpretation of himself ever.

"I was a big jerk and I'm sorry."

"My voice is _not _that deep." Sasuke argued but couldn't help the smirk that pulled on his lips. "And it's not going to be that simple."

"Saying you were wrong and that you're sorry are never easy Sasuke." she said and rubbed her tummy. Sasuke watched as she did it and when she caught him looking she extended her hand to his. "Want to place your hand over it?"

"I don't..."

"It's fine Sasuke you're the uncle after all." She laughed as she took his hand and placed it over her belly. It wasn't as awkward as Sasuke thought and felt very relaxed all of a sudden.

"You'll experience this a bit more once you have kids of your own."

"It's still too soon though." Sasuke said as he slowly retracted his hand.

"You haven't even tried _dating _anyone yet Sasuke. I'm sure there's still a few fan-girls around."

"Hell no. No fan-girls." he said.

"Not even Sakura?" she asked, testing the waters on the subject.

"What about her?" this caught him unaware and Hade laughed.

"I see how close you two have gotten. And the looks."

"Hade-"

"Sasuke, Itachi and I held our romance a secret for a long time. I think I know how to read those looks by now." she smiled at him. "Whether you realize it or not you two are meant to be. Trust me."

"Well now she doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Don't be so sure, right now she's hurt and angry. It'll pass."

"What will pass?" Itachi had just walked in and he had a very tired look on his face.

"Oh nothing." Hade said. "Just giving this trouble maker some advice on women."

"I'll get going now." Sasuke said as he nodded to Hade. "Thanks."

"Anytime, now go apologize." Hade smiled. Sasuke nodded and looked at Itachi.

"Nii-san."

"Sasuke." When Sasuke was gone Itachi took his place next to Hade and sighed.

"Is he really still mad at you?" she asked as she placed her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her.

"Somewhat." A few days ago Sasuke had argued that the elders deserve more punishment for what they had made Itachi do. Tsunade had already given the two elders their punishment but Sasuke thought they deserved worse.

_"Sasuke, what's done is done."_

"_Because of them innocent people of our clan had to die! Our mother, aunt and uncle-"_

"_No matter how much the elders are punished it won't bring any of them back...not even mother. I have sacrificed enough as it is, I understand they were our family. But understand that they stopped being my family the moment they planned the attack. I have found a family of my own now and it's time you find someone that will give you a family of your own. It's time to let go of the past._

"He's still young Itachi he will learn with time."

"We're not that much older you and I." he said.

"That's true, but we have experienced and lived more than he has in sixteen years." she said as she rubbed his knee gently.

"Hade...has the baby started kicking yet?"

"Not yet. Not until around the seventh or eighth month." the hand that had been on his knee went to his hand. "You look terrible."

Itachi smiled. "War is almost upon us we need to get everything ready."

"Not if that means you looking like that." she stroke his cheek until he began to cough. She froze with worry until he stopped and shook his head.

"I'm fine don't worry."

"Itachi-"

"_I'm fine._" he replied

"Itachi the disease could come back any moment...especially now since you're not taking care of yourself. And don't deny it because I noticed!" she snapped preventing him from speaking. "Sakura and I have almost found the cure, once we find it you'll be fine."

"Hade, I'll be fine. If it takes me...then it takes me."

"And our baby?" she was looking at him completely now. "If something happens to you before the baby's born?"

"I'll fight to survive till then." he said as he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "And if the cure is successful then we have nothing to worry about."

He kissed her softly then and she returned the kiss a bit harder as she brought her arms around his shoulders. When they pulled away he kissed her forehead and smile.

"Everything will be alright." he promised.

* * *

"Sakura I'm sure Sasuke had his reasons." Naruto said. He was sitting on his sofa with his legs crossed while Sakura paced around.

"Naruto don't defend him he clearly wanted to replace our team!" she snapped.

"Sakura he needed help to kill Itachi that's why he formed the team." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Besides I don't think that's the reason you're mad at him."

Sakura glared at him and he sunk into the sofa a little.

"And that means?"

"You...still like him...so...you are probably jealous he replaced you." at this Sakura blushed and looked away.

"That is not it."

"C'mon Sakura-chan we both know it's true." he smirked. Sakura glared at him but even though he flinched he didn't stop smirking.

"What I don't get then..." she replied with a smirk of her own. "is since you're so perceptive about that...then when are you going to respond to Hinata who confessed to you when she fought Pein?"

Now Naruto felt his face hot as his cheeks got red.

"I...I...well I-" he was saved from answering as they heard a knock to his door; he quickly got up and answered to the door to see Sasuke there.

"Teme!"

"Loser." Sasuke replied as he looked past Naruto's shoulder and spotted Sakura who glared at him. "Can I come in?"

"No/Yes." answered Sakura and Naruto at the same time. Sakura glared at Naruto and he gave her an exasperated look before stepping aside to let Sasuke in.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Sasuke muttered before Sakura could protest. Naruto looked at Sasuke with surprise and so did Sakura.

"What was that?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, I'm sorry." Sasuke sighed. "I was a total jerk and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Naruto!" snapped Sakura with an accusing glare.

"What? I have nothing against him I actually understand why he did it. He didn't think he was going to live after his fight with Itachi...right Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto with amusement and a little surprised. Naruto actually understood why Sasuke made team Taka and he had no doubt he finally understood why Sasuke had made the choices he made. Sakura on the other hand huffed indignantly and pushed past Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura wait!"

"Let her be Sasuke." Naruto said and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "She needs some time alone...to get her feelings straight."

"To get her feelings straight?" he asked, perplexed. Naruto shook his head at his raven haired friend with a smirk.

"Sasuke...are you really so clueless. Even I can tell that she still has feelings for you despite being so mad at you?"

"I know she's mad that I replaced the team but-"

"It's not just that Sasuke...she's hurt that you tried to replace her, if not a little jealous of the other kunoichi."

"Jealous..." Sasuke repeated. Now his conversation with Hade came back to him; could he and Sakura actually be feeling something for each other? Naruto watched Sasuke having an internal battle with himself and smirked. Perhaps he was right and his two teammates have feelings for each other and he was curious to how this would play out.

* * *

"Toshiru would you quit it?" Saya laughed as Toshiru still had his ear pressed against her flat stomach while they were laid on Toshiru's bed. He had not stopped talking to her stomach for the past fifteen minutes. "I'm pretty sure it's not even a baby yet, let alone hear something."

"So? You never know it might happen." he smiled as he slowly lifts her shirt and kisses her abdomen. Her breath hitches and her hand slowly goes through his hair. "But if not...then we can have a little fun."

She pulled him up to her and kissed him hard on the mouth to which he returned eagerly. He pulled her shirt over her head and began to kiss down her neck slowly, taking time to nip her most sensitives areas as she moaned and sighed his name. Saya opened her eyes and she happened to glance towards the door and saw him. Madara standing in the door way with a katana in his hand.

"TOSHIRU!" Toshiru snapped his head to the door and managed to wrap his arms around her and rolled both of them off the bed as the katana sunk deep into the bed where they had just been laying. Toshiru grabbed his sword from the floor and swung it up as Madara brought down his own and both clashed making sparks fly.

"Madara." Toshiru growled. "How did you get in here?!"

"I have my methods." he said as he aimed another blow which Toshiru blocked.

"Saya get out of here!" he yelled to her and rushed behind Toshiru to the door. Madara threw a knife with his other hand and hit Saya on the shoulder.

"SAYA!" She stumbled, managed to get out of the room and when she was out of sight he heard her scream again.

"You're late," Madara said as Saya reappeared but held by the throat from behind and with a kunai pointing to her her abdomen by Kano.

"I was busy, getting to reminisce."

"Let her go!" he snapped, moving to attack but stopped when he saw Kano press the kunai against her skin.

"No no no Kihari," Kano said with a small shake of her head. "you wouldn't want to bury a son so early would you?"

"If you hurt her or my son I swear-" he growled.

"You'll what? Kill us? Not likely. Not if we have her." she smiled wickedly. Toshiru glared daggers at them and didn't move but still kept his battle stance.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to send a message to you twin." Madara replied and Toshiru scoffed.

"You could have easily done that yourself. Or are you scared of Itachi and Sasuke?"

"Kano." Madara replied calmly and Saya gasped in pain as the kunai broke skin.

"NO! STOP!" Toshiru screamed in panic and Kano stopped but didn't remove the kunai.

"I fear no one." said Madara "The time for war is upon us, but it seems I need a few..._sacrifices _in order to complete my plan. I don't have the eight or nine tails...but I still have enough power to start the war and drag it long enough for me to complete my plan. For that...I need you, and your sister."

"I'll never help you and neither will Hade."Toshiru growled.

"Oh, Hade can still be of some use to me even in her current condition. Oh yes, I know perfectly well she's carrying and Uchiha inside of her." he added with eagerness as the color left Toshiru's face. "I also know she's looking for a cure to her lover's disease...which I happen to have with me."

He took out a small vial from the pocket of his cloak and showed it to Toshiru mockingly before placing it inside his cloak again.

"Now, you will go to Hade and tell her what I've told you. Then you two will have to catch up on your clans history and find out the powers of the Dragon. I'll drop by and visit once you have the necessary information. And you are to tell the Hokage they can't hide the bijuus from me, they will be mine." With that he cut Toshiru across the left cheek while Kano sunk the kunai a bit deeper before letting Saya go and disappeared with Madara.

"Saya!" Toshiru caught Saya as she fell and gently held her against him as he sat on the floor. He slowly took out the kunai pressed his hand against the wound.

"Toshiru, the baby..." she sobbed

"You're going to be okay I promise." he said as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

_C'mon c'mon c'mon! _he screamed in his head until he felt his chakra spike.

_Toshiru?! _the connection had been succesful as he found himself in the same cave he had found his sister when she had been taken by the Akatsuki. In front of his was his sister and she was looking at him with shock.

_Toshiru you're bleeding!_

_It's not important right now listen! Madara attacked me and Saya; she's hurt she was stabbed with a kunai on her stomach I'm worried about our child!_

_We'll be right there!_ _Keep your hand on the wound and don't let Saya panic!_

The connection broke and he was staring at Saya again who was still sobbing.

"Help is on the way Saya our baby's going to be fine." he said when Saya gave out a small cry of pain.

"Toshiru I think I'm going to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence you hear me?!" he snapped and kissed her forehead. He heard foot steps going up the stairs and when he turned he saw Itachi, followed by Sakura and Manna.

"Where's Hade?!" he asked in panic thinking Madara had changed plans.

"I made her stay, Sasuke is taking care of her in case Madara wants to try something. It was by chance I found Sakura on my way here and brought her along since she's also a medic." Itachi explained as Sakura went straight to Saya.

"My baby, please save my baby!" Saya begged.

"Toshiru-san place her on the bed and then I need everyone out except Manna-san." Itachi almost had to drag Toshiru out because he wouldn't leave until he knew Saya and the baby were going to be fine. Once Itachi had closed the door Toshiru quickly explained what happened and what Madara had said.

"So you're telling me, he doesn't know about the powers you and Hade already posses from the dragon?"

"Yes, and I know there's more to the connection but I don't know if Hade should learn any of the powers the dragon offers...not in her condition."

"You've tried using them before?"

Toshiru explained how he had used the dragon's powers to defeat one of the Peins and the price for using it.

"I see, if Hade were to use the powers in her condition not only would she end up hurt...but she could loose our child."

"Madara can get passed the Konoha's security and I don't know how that's possible since not even a rat can penetrate the village now that it's security is higher. If we don't do as he says he'll attack Saya and I again...maybe even go after everyone else in the Uchiha compound."

"We're going to have to act fast and hide Naruto along with the eight tails, I heard a rumor the bijuu was finally found by the Raikage. We need to hide them."

"But that's not all..." Toshiru had been wanting to not mention it but if he didn't Madara would use it to lure both Hade and Itachi into a trap and it was better that they knew it. "Madara knows Hade's looking for a cure to your disease."

"He wants to stop her?"

"No...but it might be a trap to lure her and possibly you as well."

"Toshiru get to the point."

"He has a cure to your disease."

Itachi's blood ran cold and actual fear gripped him. Madara knows what disease is killing him slowly...and he has the cure.

"Toshiru-san." Sakura called as she came out of the room.

"How's Saya is she okay?!"

"She's fine the kunai wasn't in too deep it was almost a flesh wound."

"And the baby?" he asked with dread but Sakura actually smiled.

"The baby's fine the wound wasn't even deep enough to hurt it."

"But the pain-"

"It was a contraction yes but it had more to do with the stress, and rise in blood pressure from what happened. She'll need bed rest for a day or too and she'll be fine after that."

"Thank you Sakura." Sakura allowed him to go inside and looked at Itachi who's lips were in a thin line and his brow slightly creased to show a look of deep concentration and worry.

"Itachi-san, are you alright?"

Itachi blinked and looked down at Sakura before nodding. But on the inside he was filled with dread and anxiety. If Madara had a cure and Hade found out she'll stop at nothing to get her hands on it -he's known her long enough how stubborn she can be- even if it is a trap.

_I can't let her fall for it. _He thought. _Not only will she put herself in danger but also our child. If something happens to them..._

__He stopped before he could think any further, knowing that the last time he thought like that he had ended up bathed in the blood of his entire clan...and all with the help of the same man who was threatening his family.


End file.
